Hormonas de una Kyubi: En busca de la felicidad
by otaku-xan
Summary: CROSSOVER CON GRAVITATION recuerden que para leer esto deben leer hormonas, sasunaru, itasai, kakairu,shinokiba, HISTORIA COMPLETA...
1. Chapter 1

Hormonas de una kyuubi (segunda temporada)

Capitulo I: Sufriendo, olvidando y descubriendo

Sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido, como si hubiera recibido una gran golpiza y eso era extraño, pues no recordaba haber peleado con Sasuke-teme en las últimas misiones, con parcimonia abrió sus ojos, mientras estos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad reinante.

-mi cama no es tan dura dattebayo…-susurro mientras se sentaba con un poco de esfuerzo con el peso extra de su vientre, que no comprendía

-naruto-kun?-escucho una voz entre las tinieblas, muy conocida para el

-sai?-pregunto naruto extrañado, pues no recordaba haber tenido ninguna misión con su amigo

-te encuentras bien?-sintió la voz mas cerca, pero había preocupación en ella, por lo cual respondió rápidamente

-estoy bien aunque siento un poco de peso extra y me duele un poco la cabeza…-susurro quedamente tras algunos minutos sus ojo se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podía ver la silueta de Sai a unos metros del suyo, extrañamente también con peso extra en el abdomen

-bueno creo que ya somos dos, pues me siento bastante pesadito y me duele mucho la cabeza, además siento que no deberíamos estar en este lugar…-susurro Sai, mientras que Naruto se acercaba a su lado

-tienes razón, este lugar no lo conozco en lo mas mínimo…además siento ciertos chakra en cierta forma que me son conocidos, pero que se que no son para nada amigables…creo que estamos atrapados en algún lugar, pero no recuerdo nada de lo que me ha pasado últimamente…lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que salía a ver a Tsunade-obaa-chan, pero mas allá de eso no recuerdo…

-esto no me gusta en lo mas mínimo, yo tampoco puedo recordar mucho, tengo recuerdos borrosos en mi mente…-susurro preocupado, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su vientre, del cual sintió un leve movimiento-Naruto…mi vientre se movió…-susurro esta vez asustado

-como se puede mover, es imposible…-rió como si fuera lo mas tonto del mundo hasta que el mismo sintió como una patada en un costado de su abultado vientre-maldición!!!...yo también lo sentí en mi vientre, esto no esta para nada bueno, lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí estoy casi seguro que no deberíamos estar aquí y lo que sentimos es algo que quien nos secuestro tuvo que hacer, lo mejor es ir con la vieja…-mientras en su moreno rostro se reflejaba el miedo a lo desconocido que se alojaba en sus vientre _( inner: levante la mano el que sabe!!!)_

Ellos no sabían que estaba sucediendo solo podían escuchar ruido del exterior, pero ahí donde estaban era todo oscuridad, nadie había ido a verlos y ellos estaban preocupados pues no sabían quienes eran sus captores, pues nadie les sacaba de la cabeza que habían sido secuestrado, los minutos se trasformaron en horas, pero nadie se acercaba solamente su comida aparecía de vez en cuando y a pesar que ellos no querían comer nada, lo que fuera que estuviera en sus vientres le pedía comida y ellos tenían que comer o si no un extraño nudo en su pecho se formaba como si al negarle comida a "aquello" se estuvieran haciendo daño.

Así estuvieron varios días al parecer, pero nadie venia, aunque poco les importaba ya que su principal angustia era lo que efectivamente estaba creciendo en sus vientres y que a pesar de sentirlo muy agradable no estaban muy a gusto de desconocer su procedencia.

-estoy seguro que nos borraron la memoria y estos bultos eran parte de esos recuerdos, pues por lo que creo llevan mucho tiempo ahí…-indico Naruto a su propio vientre mientras con la otra se frotaba su bultito, como le habían llamado

-A pesar del tiempo que llevamos aquí y todo, siento que lo que está en nuestros vientres esta en peligro por el solo hecho de estar aquí…es como si estos bultitos fueran la conexión con nuestros recuerdos no lo crees?-pregunto Sai mientras miraba melancólico su propio vientre y sus ojos se humedecían sin razón aparente

-también lo creo, a pesar de tener esto desconocido para nosotros, creo que debo cuidarlo…te has fijado que el tuyo es como el mío de grande, pero si los miras bien el mío es un poco mas grande…

-me has estado mirando el abdomen Naruto?-pregunto extrañado, pero con una sonrisa en los labios

-por que no, hemos estado aquí sin hacer nada y necesito de algo para hacer pasar el tiempo, además también me he fijado que en el tiempo que llevamos aquí han crecido mas…a parte de otras cosas que he sentido en mi cuerpo, pero eso no es importante ahora, si no que debemos pensar en como salir de aquí lo mas rápido posible si no estaremos en real peligro…-decía mientras miraba en todas direcciones

-bueno yo también he estado observando este lugar y me he dado cuenta que es una habitación muy bien protegida y que tiene varios sensores de movimiento en su exterior preciso para shinobis, eso complicaría un poco mas nuestra escapatoria, ya que no podrías huir sin ser advertidos además tenemos que contar con el peso extra y con nuestra poca actividad, aunque no se si tu te has dado cuenta, pero siento el cuerpo mas flojito, como si no hubiera entrenado en mucho tiempo…

-bueno en si no lo he notado mucho por nuestra inactividad, pero he notado que mi cuerpo esta algo flojito, por eso es mejor que ideemos un plan para salir de aquí lo antes posible, si no lo mas seguro es que nos arrepintamos de no salir..-susurro serio naruto mientras miraba la puerta

-bueno tengo una idea, pero no estoy muy seguro, por nuestros estados…

-dime, si es necesario haré lo que sea, ya me estoy aburriendo de estar aquí necesitamos salir de aquí!!!-exclamo exaltado el rubio, lo que le provoco un tirón en el vientre, perceptible por la mueca de dolor

-no te exaltes!!!-exclamo preocupado el moreno –lo mejor es planearlo muy bien para evitar cualquier tipo de inconveniente, como este..

-pero al menos dime en que piensas..-susurro débilmente el rubio antes de sentarse cerca del moreno, para recuperar del malestar

-bueno lo que podíamos hacer, es hacerles creer algo que no es, como una disputa o una explosión aquí, aunque la explosión es aun mas difícil, pero podíamos intentar algún ninjutsu que sea lo suficientemente destructivo para llamar su atención, hasta ahí he pensado, pero el problemas es que no estamos para pelear muy bien, lo que nos deja en una gran desventaja y creo que nuestros captores deben ser fuertes, por el momento tengo un plan inconcluso y no muy efectivo…-susurro derrotado, por no poder pensar un plan efectivo que los sacara de ese

-mira…tu plan no va tan mal, lo único es que tu puedes moverte menos que yo a pesar de yo tener una barriga mas grande que la tuya, eso me deja mi libre movilidad hasta cierto punto, eso no quiere decir que seré invencible, pero eso nos servirá para poder escapar…quizás haciendo el kage bunshin tengamos mas ventaja, así nos ocultamos en mis copias y logramos salir de esta habitación…

-pero eso te agotara mucho…

-mira sai lo único que me importa es salir de este lugar y aunque no lo creas…esta barriga tiene mucho que ver…por eso debemos intentarlo sea como sea…puedo utilizar mi rasengan para provocar alboroto…

-esta bien, pero lo mejor será esperar a que oscurezca…-susurro Sai con esperanza

-como sabes la hora del día?-pregunto extrañado el rubio

-es cosa de que veas la luz que pasa por ese orificio que esta en la orilla, es lo suficientemente grande para que pase la luz que ilumina la habitación…no te habías dado cuenta?-pregunto divertido

-pues no…

-mejor descansemos para la noche…

En Konoha

-maldición!!!...acaso no lo ves llevan desaparecidos mas de 3 semanas!!!...Naruto esta llegando a los 7 meses..Puede dar a luz!!!-grito totalmente alterado Sasuke

-acaso crees que no lo se?, pero el no es el que mas me preocupa…-susurro la mujer frunciendo el ceño

-sucede algo con Sai?-pregunto Itachi

-me preocupa, pues esta llegando a los 4 meses…

-pero eso es normal Tsunade-sama-exclamo Kiba

-si, pero en su caso es peligroso que el este en esa condición, considerando su gestación de gemelos…

-…-el silencio reino por algunos minutos la oficina de la Hokage

-hubieras aviso antes!!!-grito fuera de si Itachi

-nada hubieran sacado con esa información…yo solo lo pude sacar luego de unos exámenes que le saque, en su condición no es fácil, en este momento el que tiene problemas es Sai, pues esta igualando en volumen a Naruto y pronto no podrá moverse…será demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo…-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro

-hemos seguido cada pista que ha surgido y aun no tenemos pistas de ellos, estoy seguro que saben que Sasuke e Itachi son los padres…pueden hacer cualquier cosa..o ya la hicieron..-susurro Iruka horrorizado

-lo mejor es pensar que están bien aun…sabemos que la ultima posición de akatsuki era en el sector sur del pais Nano por ser pequeño, pero eso fue hace 2 dias..-dijo Kiba preocupado

-según he visto se van moviendo de grupos pequeños, de no mas de 2 personas eso solo nos deja que Naruto y Sai no son parte de esos grupos, pues se mueven rápidos y ellos por el momento no pueden, eso nos lleva a la conclusión de que los tienen en un solo punto y que son solo carnada…-afirmo Shino seguro

-eso seria lo mas acertado…-susurro una voz fria desde la puerta

-gaara?-exclamo la quinta extrañada

-me han llegado informe de los movimientos de akatsuki…y de unos rehenes que tienen…no puedo dejar de la do a mis amigos…-susurro el pelirrojo mientas entraba a la oficina junto a sus hermanos

-pero es peligroso tu eres kazekage y…

-se que no tengo al demonio en mi interior, pero aun soy lo suficientemente fuerte, además he aumentado mi chakra, por lo cual puedo usar perfectamente mis técnicas…yo quiero mucho a Naruto y no voy a permitir que su felicidad sea destruida por akatsuki…-susurro, con los ojos llenos de odio…

-bueno, mientras mas seamos es mejor…dime que información tienes?…-pregunto serio la quinta

-bueno hace unas semanas tuve la noticia sobre el movimiento de akatsuki uno muy extraño a mi gusto se asentaron dentro del valle de las arenas malditas es un lugar evitado por todo el mundo incluso por ninjas, ya que es muy peligroso por sus arenas y su extraño clima..Solo dilucidaron que iban dos mujeres embarazadas, según lo que pudieron ver a la distancia..iban con 2 miembros mas…una rubia y uno azul con una gran espada…de ahí no se han movido las dos supuestas mujeres…al parecer su vigilancia a sido reducida, por su propia inactividad…de eso ya han pasado mas de 2 semanas y los informes son los mismos…

-Vayamos de inmediato!!!!-exclamo ansioso Sasuke

-debemos trazar un plan para evitar que akatsuki descubra nuestros pasos eso pondría en peligro la vida de ambos y los bebes…-ordeno la mujer-lo mejor es separarlos en grupos Itachi tu iras con tu hermano y Kakashi para que ambos controlen a tu hermano, Iruka tu iras al mando de Kiba…y Shino los demás están en misiones…-susurro la mujer mientras se mordía en labio inferior

-yo voy con Iruka-kun…-exclamo estoico Gaara-ustedes dos quédense aquí por cualquier cosa, incluyendo a la villa de la arena…

-tendremos refuerzos cuando llegue el grupo de Gai

-Lee..-fue un susurro imperceptible junto al sonrojo que lo acompañó, no tan imperceptible para dos personas

-bueno ahora júntense y esperen a mi llamado en una horas mas…

A fueras de la oficina

-Gaara-kun..-llamo Iruka al pelirrojo que se acerco al adulto

-dime

-bueno…este…-un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus morenas mejillas-es sobre Lee

-…-

-el te gusta?-aquella simple pregunta provoco un sobresalto en el cuerpo del menor que lo quedo mirando sin mostrar en si lo que sentía

-bu-bueno no es que sea entrometido, pero seria bueno que el lo supiera, lo harías bastante feliz..-susurro con una gran sonrisa-Kiba…ven

-si?-pregunto el chico de colmillos

-mantente tranquilo recuerda que Shino puede saber si te pones nervioso…

-si..-respondió sonrojado

-que les parece si vamos a comer Ramen…-exclamo feliz mientras se llevaba a los dos chicos, dejando a fueras de la oficina a unos intranquilos hermanos Uchiha, un infeliz Kakashi y un serio Shino.

valle de las arenas malditas ( xD)

-Naruto ya es hora…-susurro Sai

-kage bunshin no jutsu!!!-grito Naruto y apareció una copia de el igual de panzón, que realizo los movimientos del jutsu antes de desaparecer-Rasengan!!!-grito Naruto mientras dirigía la bola de chakra a la pared destruyéndola de inmediato-Kage bunshin no jutsu!!!-grito nuevamente mientras aparecían 20 copias de el, mientras el verdadero ayudaba a Sai a levantarse

Las copias se quedaron en el mismo lugar mientras Naruto y Sai caminaban por los largos pasillo de aquel extraño lugar, mientras avanzaban se escuchaban grandes explosiones, luego de varios minutos todo acabo, lo que se podía apreciar en el lastimado cuerpo de naruto al haber finalizado su jutsu

-Naruto..-susurro preocupado Sai

-no te preocupes, lo mejor es salir de aquí lo antes posible…no podemos quedarnos si ya logramos salir…-susurro mientras se esforzaba por permanecer de pie

-mira mas allá veo una salida…-exclamo alegre Sai mientras ayudaba al rubio a avanzar, cuando llegaron para su fortuna no había nadie, por lo cual pudieron salir sin ningún problema, recién ahí se pudieron dar cuenta de donde estaban

-estamos en el país de viento…-susurro Sai mientras se adentraban al bosque que los separaban del basto desiertos que yacía a uno de sus lados. La noche era su mejor aliada, por lo cual avanzaron toda la noche sin detenerse por los malestares de tanto peso o los bruscos movimientos que sentían en sus interiores, sus vidas dependían de que lograran escapar…

La noche estaba en su mayor apogeo, lo cual les servia de protección ya que sus pasos eran lentos, la oscuridad era tal que no podían ver por lo cual no pudieron ver el barranco que se abría paso delante de ellos.

Se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde…cayendo sin remedio

Sentía su cuerpo adolorido, pero al menos su vientre estaba bien..con mas esfuerzo de lo normal logro sentarse en las rocas…habían rodado varios metros por las rocas…si no estuvieran en esas condiciones no hubieran salido tan afectado…¿afectado?...

-Naruto!!!!-grito asustado Sai, el cual miraba desesperado en todas direcciones, pero lo que vio lo horrorizo…Naruto estaba a unos metros de el y de entre sus piernas salía liquido…las nubes que tapaban la luna pasaron mostrándole la cruda realidad…-naruto!!!!!!!!!!!-grito horrorizado, pues lo que había visto…

…era sangre…ellos no sabían pero Naruto había roto mas que la fuente…

Continuara…


	2. ¿UN PARTO? ¿DESAPARECIDOS neesan?

¿Un parto?...¿desaparecidos?

Su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado por lo que veía, aquella persona tan cercana para el, estaba herida y el no podía hacer nada por su condición, se sentía fatal, pero debía ser fuerte. Mientras se acercaba donde se encontraba naruto su cuerpo temblaba y no entendía la razón, pues era algo mas allá de su entendimiento en esos momentos.

Se encontraba al lado de naruto, el cual tenia el gesto de dolor impregnado en su rostro a pesar de su inconciencia. Con mucho cuidado apoyo la cabeza del rubio en sus piernas, era una situación difícil y por mas que intentaba tranquilizarse no lograba hacerlo y menos con su vientre endurecido.

Mientras los minutos pasaban la sangre de naruto era reemplazado por un liquido transparente, mientras que el ambiente que rodeaba a ambos se volvía mas denso a cada minuto.

-¿Qué es este liquido transparente?...por que esta sucediendo todo esto…-pregunto preocupado el pelinegro, pero sabia que n iba a obtener respuesta

- ite!!!!!-grito el rubio, mientras apretaba el vientre, intentando mitigar el dolor que sentía en esa parte de su cuerpo

-naruto-kun!!!...que hago…maldición!!! Sea lo que sea lo que tengamos en los vientres esta lastimando a naruto…maldición!!!!-grito frustrado mientras las lagrimas de desesperación corrían libremente por sus acaneladas mejillas.

En ese momento en que creía que todo estaba perdido, sintió una fuerza interna invadirlo, una seguridad , era algo que se propagaba desde su vientre a todo su cuerpo, era una calidez que lo envolvió y sin darse cuenta su conciente se desconecto de la realidad trayendo a su inconciente el cual tenia los ojos color sangre.

Algo similar le ocurría a Naruto, peor en su caso fue kyubi quien tomo posesión de su cuerpo, cosa perceptible por el chakra rojizo que envolvía en cuerpo del rubio.

-valla sai, o mejor dicho una parte de mi en ti …kukuku-sonrió zorrunamente a pesar de

las contracciones que cada ciertos minutos se hacían presentes

-no me jodas zorra, puede ser que sea una parte tuya, pero estoy fusionado con sai…

-y sales cuando?-pregunto interesada kyubi

-cuando esta desorientado, además no puedes decir que esta situación es normal, recuerda que los recuerdos de los últimos meses están bloqueados y el hecho de estar gestando bebes no esta presente en sus prioridades

-kukuku sacaste mucha actitud…-sonrió el rubio, mientras se sentaba con algo de esfuerzo- lo mejor es que busquemos refugio, traer a un niño al mundo es difícil, en un hombre una proeza y mas encima mitigando la conciencia de la madre, es una tarea maratónica así que…aunque me torturen, jamás diré que me ayudaste-siseo naruto-kyubi mientras era ayudado por sai.

-sabes estaba pensando en algo muy peculiar-hablaba mientras caminaba siguiendo la posición de la luna-naruto y sai no son los únicos que les gustaría formar una familia

- a que quieres llegar –pregunto con una ceja en alto mientras que con una de sus manos sostenía su vientre.

-que hay otros a los cuales podrías darles el pequeño regalo …

-ni lo sueñes..-siseo mientras apretaba la mano que llevaba en su vientre

-piénsalo, indirectamente tu estarías formando como un clan de procreadores…-exclamaba divertido mientras cruzaba el riachuelo que habían encontrado

-suena muy lindo, pero no se si se pueda, pues en tu caso fue diferente además en esta condición me es mas difícil controlar mi chakra por las hormonas que en mi cuerpo están corriendo

-mira estuve pensando las posibilidades y probabilidades de que funcione, en mi caso funciono pues tu me diste chakra en grandes cantidades de hormona de hembra y que tenían una función eh especial…es verdad que después del parto te bajen las hormonas que necesitamos para estimular el otro tipo de hormonas, pro eso debemos hacerlo durante el trabajo de parto

-brillante tu plan, pero aquí no están ¿los ves?-pregunto fastidiado mientras le indicaba una cueva, a la cual entraba una parte del pequeño riachuelo

-no hay necesidad de ser irónicos…además me sorprendes, tu gran kyuubi, no se te ocurre algo inteligente con todo esto…mientras estés de parto

-si imbecil!!...mientras este de trabajote parto mis hormonas se van a desborda mientras esto sucede solo enfocare un poco de chakra en cada uno…y si están aquí no voy a tener que estar alerta, pues habrán mas ojos que estén pendientes…-se felicito mientras se sentaba en una parte donde las rocas eran tan diminutas como arena

-ya pensaba que las contracciones te estaban afectando la cabeza-comento divertido el pelinegro mientras embocaba unas mantas, lo bueno es que tenían agua cerca

-ja…ja…ja

-no tienes sentido del humor….mejor llámalos según recuerdo, tienen residuos de tus

hormonas desde navidad

-esta bien…pues después me voy a poner de un humor de perros…

-y yo que pensaba que eras una zorra

-si no fueras parte de mi y amigo de naruto te mataría

-no puedes matar tanta genialidad…

En konoha

Aun no habían sido mandados por la gomdaime en busca de los chicos y ya había anochecido, por lo cual aun seguían en Ichiraku, conversando amenamente Iruka y Kiba y en menor cantidad Gaara, que con los años se había puesto un poco mas sociable.

Se encontraban charlando de la misión cuando comenzaron a sentir algo extraño en sus cuerpos, que desactivo su cuerpo de su menté, dejando sus cuerpos guiados por el instinto y ese instinto se reflejaba en el color rojizo de sus ojos.

Salieron del local mientras sus instintos se activaban, el mas avanzado el de kiba, fue el que dio la dirección, pero antes de partir algo los detuvo.

-iruka-sensei esta bien?-pregunto Hinata a su espalda que con el tiempo habia disminuido el tartamudeo en sus palabras

-…-

-kiba-kun?...gaara-kun?-pregunto extrañada, pues sentía algo distinto en ellos, por lo cual activo su byakugan, por lo cual pudo ver algo antes de que los 3 desaparecieran de sus ojos y de la villa de la hoja, sin autorización alguna dejando a akamaru atrás.

-guau!!

-akamaru?...pero si kiba nunca te deja solo….

-guau guau…

-eso es serio…mejor cuéntame de lo que te diste cuenta antes de que llegara

Y nadie supo de la desaparición de los 3 shinobis hasta varias horas después cuando, hinata pudo descifrar las palabras de akamaru (xD

En la cueva

-creo que llevamos como 6 horas aquí…y aun no se dilata lo suficiente….-siseaba desquiciado el rubio mientras que sai se encontraba al lado con agua para el esfuerzo y también para evitar que el rubio se moviera tanto

-deben estar cerca, pues esas hormonas o feromonas…creo que eran lo ultimo, activaban la parte animal, la instintiva, así que creo que no pararan mucho, su prioridad debe ser llegar aquí

- si no llegan luego no haré nada por ellos, pues estos dolores son cada vez mas intenso,…y como tengo mi chakra en otras cosas, sin contar que la gran mayoría esta sellado…¡joder!-grito el rubio mientras su respiración se agitaba aun mas

-si fuera naruto estaria asustado

-ya vas a ver cuando te toque a ti…

-que rencoroso!!!...ahí llegaron

-ya era hora…creo que ya es momento de que nazca…a pesar de que tiene casi 8 meses

-pues te aguantas-exclamo serio, mientras deshacía el sello de protección, pasando por la entrada Iruka, Gaara y Kiba para después destituir el sello-bueno ahora estamos todos los que teníamos que estar…kyubi puedes hacer lo tuyo

-como si fuera tan fácil…-el rubio se encontraba serio, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, pues si no lo hacia perdería la conexión con naruto y eso podría ser un gran inconveniente

-acérquense a el – y los 3 shinobis obedecieron colocándose muy cerca del rubio que libero su chakra con hormonas y con la supuesta función, siendo los 3 rodeados por chakra rojizo que absorbieron sus cuerpo, cayendo inconcientes al suelo

-kuso!!!!-grito el rubio con dolor y lamentablemente había ocurrido lo que la kyubi temía, se había desconectado el rubio, trayéndolo al momento mismo del nacimiento-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto asustado con todo el dolor que sentía en su parte baja, en un lugar que no reconocía como propio

-naruto, relájate y confía en mi…

-s-sai…¿Qué pasa?-pregunto asustado y preocupado pues tenia las piernas flectadas en una posición muy extraña

-se que tienes miedo, pero solo te voy a pedir que pujes, como si quisieras ir al baño, pero cuando yo te diga ¿ok?

-por qahhh-grito naruto, mientras se revolvía inquiero por la nueva contracción

-quiero y puja cuando te diga, después te explico, pero hazlo

-tengo miedo…-susurro naruto con esfuerzo ya que su respiración por el trabajo de parto no era normal

-por el momento relájate…la desconexión con kyubi permitió que se dilatara unos centímetros mas, solo debemos esperar un poco mas, pues con casi 8 meses aun no es muy grande..asi que..Aguanta!!!!-grito emocionado sai, mientras el rubio lo miraba extrañado

-seguro que eres el sai que yo conozco?-pregunto dudoso a pesar de las contracciones que sentia, antes de desviar la mirada a un lado de la cueva donde se encontraban Iruka, Gaara y Kiba inconcientes en el piso rodeados por un chakra rojizo que lentamente era absorbido por sus cuerpos

-no te preocupes, están bien…ahora tu tienes otros asuntos…-sonrió de una forma extraña que naruto no pudo definir hasta que sintió como algo salía de su interior por un lugar de sus partes bajas que lo asusto, ya que estaba seguro que ese "lugar" antes no estaba

-maldición que es eso dattebayo!!!-grito, mientras cerraba fuertemente sus manos

-si pujas, todo pasara…puja!!!-grito sai mientras abría las acaneladas piernas del rubio que sin saber que pensar pujo

-ahora respira…no hagas fuerza en la cabeza, esa no es la idea…

-como quieres que puje algo desconocido??!!-grito fastidiado el rubio

-maldición puja!!!!-lo veía, el cabello del bebe…faltaba poco para que saliera la cabeza

-kuso!!!!-y con un ultimo esfuerzo naruto dio a luz a su primer hijo, un hermoso varón que comenzó a llorar-n-nani?-pregunto impactado el rubio l ver un recién nacido en los brazos de sai, que tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-felicidades naru-chan, eres madre de un hermoso varón-felicito sonriente mientras le entregaba el pequeño al rubio, que lo recibió con la sorpresa e incredulidad marcada en su rostro

-no…puede ser…-susurro el rubio mientras miraba al bebe en sus manos que al sentir a su madre dejo de llorar

-créelo ahora lo limpiare y de ahí te contare si es necesario algunas cosas o quien sabe naruto-kun-señalo el pelinegro mientras retiraba de los brazos al pequeño para asearlo, quedando completamente limpio tras algunos minutos, volviendo a los brazos de su madre…recién se dio cuenta del parecido

-se parece a…sasuke…-y era verdad el cabello negro con reflejos dorados y unos ojos azules como los suyos….y una piel tan blanca como la del Uchiha

-el parecerse al padre es algo normal en un hijo

-al..padre..sasuke…un hijo con el…-esas simples palabras hicieron que los recuerdos volvieran al rubio que comenzó a derramar lagrimas de felicidad-mi hijo con sasuke…

-así es…creo que ahora los dos recordaran..-susurro para cerrar los ojos por unos segundos que al volver a abrirlos ya eran tan negros como la noche-naru…chan

-ya soy padre sai…y tengo a mi bebe en brazos…

-así es…y al parecer ya no somos los únicos que tendremos hijos naru-chan

-jejeje, parece que kyubi se ha ablandado

-quizás…-susurro antes de que ambos fueran vencidos por el cansancio

En konoha a la horas después ( xD)

-me estas queriendo decir que el equipo de Iruka desapareció casi por completo y que no hay rastros de ellos?-pregunto alterada la rubia

-asi es tsunade-sama, yo presencie cuando se fueron , pero no informe antes, pues como no conocía su situación a nivel de misiones no podía actuar en ese sentido, pero después de analizarlos junto a akamaru llegamos a esa conclusión, sus cuerpos han sido manipulados, por un extraño chakra, que no logre definir ni siquiera akamaru…es algo desconocido…

-esto es serio, desapareció el kasekage, un amb. Y un chuunin, como quieres que este?-pregunto cabreada mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa

-di-dijiste amb.?-pregunto extrañado kakashi, a pesar de la difícil situación

-maldición…como sabrán debo mantener en absoluta reserva las identidades de los miembros del ambu, pero en estos momentos es de vital importancia…Umino Iruka es un miembro oficial del amb.

-Iruka? ¿mi iruka?-pregunto totalmente sorprendido el ninja copia

-es el único Iruka de la villa , si…recuerda lo que implica el servicio kakashi

-lo se…-respondió abatido

-lo que importa es que nuestro numero se ha reducido y no sabemos la ubicación de Iruka y los chicos, lo que nos deja en un situación de alto riesgo, como se pueden dar cuenta…la información que manejamos es que se encuentran en el pais del viento por lo cual Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Rock Lee y Aburame Shino ustedes serán los que traigan a naruto y sai de vuelta y si llega información sobre el paradero de los otros 3 de ahí veremos como la utilizaremos para su rescate, así que partan!!!!-grito la mujer, desapareciendo en el acto los 5 shinobis

-que estén bien…chicos…

En el país del viento

-buaaaa!!!!-fue lo primero que se escucho cuando los rayos del amanecer iluminaron la cueva

-shhh…tranquilo Ichigo…shhh-susurraba naruto al bebe que gorgojeaba con el ceño fruncido

-no frunzas el ceño-cosa que solo hizo aumentar el ceño del niño- ni siquiera has visto a tu padre y ya tienes sus malas mañas…por que?!-preguntaba con el puño en alto y lagrimas en cascaditas por sus ojos

-naruto-kun…es muy tarde para lamentarse…

-sai-chan despertaste

-es imposible no hacerlo con el espectáculo que tienen…-susurro como quien no quiere la cosa

-como Irán a despertar?-pregunto intrigado el rubio mientras mecía a su pequeño que miraba curioso el cabello de su ma.

-no lo se, además la cantidad de chakra era mayor, pues kyubi no podía controlar su flujo con normalidad, así que es cosa de esperar

-pero…es que Ichigo tiene hambre y no tenemos comida de bebe y yo no le puedo dar de comer…

-Ichigo…bonito nombre…y tienes razón eso es un gran problema….

-claro que no!!!-se escucho la respuesta del exterior

-quien eres tu?-pregunto sorprendido al chico de pelo rosa y ojos violetas que venia vestido con un kimono azul

-no se acuerdan de mi…pero eso es obvio naru-chan-formo unos sellos y ante ellos aprecio ala chica que atendía la cafetería del hospital

-nee-chan?-pregunto sorprendido el rubio

-bueno…-después de disolver los jutsus- en realidad soy un chico…mi nombre real es suichi…

Continuara…..

Bueno de aquí vienen varias cosas….es como un poco de crosover con gravitation pero es que no tenia ganas de inventar personajes, es solo que cumplen una simple función, que no dire ahora…otra cosa en capitulos siguientes otros personajes tomaran relevancia y hare flash back con otras parejas para que sepan…otra cosa…cualquier opinión de mi primer parto manden….siempre son mejorables..creo que tamtos partos visto en la tele han dado algo de fruto .no hablo mas y que esten bien tendran noticas de mi por mis futuras actualizaciones y nuevos proyectos


	3. La villa de suichi!

Hormonas de una kyubi: En busca de la felicidad

Capitulo III: Reconocimiento

Ambos se encontraban sorprendidos aun, de encontrar aquella chica o chico en aquel lugar tan apartado y peligroso.

-mi nombre real es Suichi

-recuerdo que nos dijiste que te llamabas Su y…no te parecías en nada a como eres realmente…-analizo Sai con una cara tan tierna que le restaba seriedad

-si, lo se, lo que pasa es que me vine de villa al día siguiente que me habían comprometido y pues lo supe hace poco, por eso estoy volviendo…lo mas seguro es que me liquiden cuando vuelva…-rió nerviosamente

-por que lo dices?-pregunto curiosos Naruto

-mi villa, como les había dicho tienen hombres que se embarazan y es normal, todos somos ninjas, pero un "hombre sumiso" como nos llaman debe salir de la villa como mujer, pues los hijos entre hombres son mas fuertes y saludables que los de una relación heterosexual, por lo cual así nos protegemos, pero cuando este es comprometido, debe conocer inmediatamente a su futuro marido y pues como pueden ver yo e fui sin permiso de mis padres y eso fue hace 6 meses…-susurro abatido-pero me alegra mucho verlos!!!-grito emocionado…era un chico muy raro

-a nosotros también-afirmaron ambos morenos

-pero tengo dos dudas…-dijo con el ceño fruncido-que hacen en un lugar tan peligroso ustedes cinco? Y ¡que hacen esos tres sumisos inconcientes?

-¿sumisos?-preguntaron extrañados Sai y Naruto a la vez

-sip, nosotros los de mi villa sabemos de inmediato quien es sumiso y quien es varón y ellos tres tienen el mismo olor que ustedes o mío

-valla…

-pero bueno, lo mejor será que se vengan conmigo, pues Konoha esta a varios días , además de que este lugar es muy peligroso para personas como nosotros…-hablaba mientras se levantaba y limpiaba el kimono

-personas como nosotros?

-si, los hombres sumisos tenemos caras tiernas, nos vemos adorables y como decirlo…en algunos casos violables…eso ocurre cuando extraños a nuestro ciclo reproductivo…-susurro pervertidamente causando escalofríos a los otros dos

-será mejor ir contigo Sui-.chan-afirmo nervioso naruto mientras se levantaba para despertar a los otros 3

-te voy a decir una cosa Sai-kun...-le hablo Sauichi con una gran sonrisa-tienes a dos hermosos varones en tu vientre

-n-nani?

-tienes gemelos de cinco meses…

-c-como…?-pregunto incrédulo y sorprendido

-es una habilidad que tenemos los nacidos sumisos, en cambio ustedes pasaron pro un cambio, pero se vuelven igual que un sumiso corriente, sin esta habilidad…por eso tu vientre era tan grande como el de Naruto-kun…lo mas seguro es que en Konoha no lo notaron, pues los embarazos masculinos son casi nulos allá y no tienen la tecnología suficiente para tratar este tipo de casos-expreso serio, para después volver a sonreír-no te preocupes cuando lleguemos a mi villa te contare todo lo que quieras saber, no debes sentirte perturbado…para muchos esta condición es toda una experiencia

-ni que lo digas..-susurro levemente, ya que aun no podía creer lo que le había dicho-"me encuentro esperando dos hijos de Itachi, dos pequeños Uchiha están creciendo en mi interior, me siento tan feliz…aunque extraño a Itachi, pero al menos por el momento tendré una parte de el conmigo, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar…"-pensó feliz, mientras iba con los otros dos para poder despertar a los 3 inconcientes

-creo que esto se va a poner difícil…-susurro naruto, mientras mantenía quieto su pequeño Ichigo

-lo mejor es despertarlos y cuando lleguemos a la villa explicarles la situación, si nos quedamos aquí podemos ser atacados por algún ninja renegado…-propuso serio el pelirrosa, antes de tirarle agua a los 3 shinobis inconcientes que reaccionaron inmediatamente

-que sucede!!!-grito Kiba,. Mientras intentaba que no le siguiera cayendo agua encima

-…-Gaara tan solo se había cubierto con Arena

-ya, desperté!!!!-exclamo desesperado Iruka, mientras intentaba por todos los medios proteger su cabello, que si se mojaba se le iba a desarmar la coleta

-ya suichan!, ya despertaron, no queremos que se enfermen…-afirmo el rubio mientras intentaba detenerlo con su pequeño en brazos que se había quedado nuevamente dormido

-ok, ya entendí, así que levántense, ninjas de konoha y vamos!!!-expreso con un puño en alto, mientras el resto lo miraba con varias gotas en la cabeza

-na-naruto?-pregunto sorprendido Iruka, al ver al rubio con un bebe en brazos-pensé que te había pasado algo!!!-se emocionó mientras lo abrazaba con cuidado

-no me sucedió nada, solo que anoche nació mi pequeño Ichigo..-exclamo feliz, mientras los otros tres veían al pequeño, muy parecido a sasuke, incluso tenia el ceño fruncido..

-tiene el ceño fruncido…-acoto el pelirrojo, que no se preocupo en ese momento del tiempo que estuvo inconciente

-que bueno que estén bien…pero hay algo raro, huelo diferente al igual que Iruka-sensei y Gaara..se parece mucho al olor que tienen ustedes..-dijo Kiba pensativo

-todo tiene una buena explicación, pero por el momento, lo mejor que podemos hacer es partir, después tendremos tiempo para hablar aquí no estamos seguros por el momento, además de no estar en condiciones para entablar una batalla …-dio por finalizada la discusión, saliendo de la cueva y empezando a caminar

-es mejor seguirlo, el sabe lo que dice, además nosotros lo conocemos, es un buen chico…como el dijo después le explicamos todo lo que ha sucedió, y ustedes nos cuentan las cosas…ya que su villa es el lugar seguro mas cercano..Konoha esta demasiado lejos, como para llegar…-susurro con nostalgia, mientras seguía al pelirrosa, al igual que lo hacia sai, pero con un poco mas de esfuerzo, por su abultado vientre.

-mejor sigámoslos, después obtendremos las respuestas que necesitamos…-afirmo Iruka, siendo seguido por los chicos, que aun no estaban muy convencidos, pero debían confiar si sus amigos lo hacían, ellos también debían hacerlo, por el bienestar propio y del equipo, ya que al fin y al cabo seguían siendo un equipo.

Llevaban varias horas caminando, el intenso calor cada vez, los sofocaba con mayor eficacia, principalmente a Sai que un mantenía su embarazado de 5 meses, por lo cual perdía agua con mayor facilidad, debido ale esfuerzo que debía hacer, para llevar el ritmo del grupo cosa que noto Suichi, deteniendo el grupo

-sai, no debes abusar…

-…-lo único que podía hacer el moreno era intentar recuperar su respiración normal…

-no puedes agitarte tanto, le va hacer mal a tus bebes, ya que no les llega suficiente oxigeno…lo bueno es que quedan unas dos o tres horas de caminata, pero lo mejor es hacerlo al atardecer, así el esfuerzo será menor…así que descansemos hasta entonces, yo iré a buscar alimento por aquí cerca, así que no se muevan, pueden encontrarse con cosas no muy buenas…-exclamo enigmáticamente mientras desaprecia tras unos arbusto

-ese chico es muy raro…-afirmo Kiba, mientras se sentaba para descansar, siendo seguido por Iruka y Gaara, que parecía no inmutarse por el clima, lo mas seguro por el lugar en el cual vivía.

-Iruka-sensei… ¿Cómo ha estado sasuke?-pregunto nostálgico el rubio mientras acurrucaba a su pequeño que tenia todas las ganas de despertarse.

-pues…-una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pero muy leve-esta como un loco, cada día mas desesperado, desde que desapareciste, ha intentado muchas veces escaparse de la villa, para ir a buscarte, pero Itachi se lo ha impedido, aunque ha este le ha costado mucho evitarlo también, han estado sufriendo mucho con todo esto, ya que se sienten culpables de todo esto…incluso han realizado las misiones lo mas rápido que pueden para tener mas tiempo para buscarlos, se han exigido mas allá de lo humano y se sienten mas frustrados, pues Tsunade-sama les ha prohibido rotundamente intentar buscarlos por su cuenta….son vigilados constantemente…realmente la están pasando mal…

-es triste saber…que pro culpa de unos tipos toda tu felicidad se va así tan fácilmente…-susurro mientras veía a su pequeño retoño bostezar…

-pero no te pongas así, ya vas a ver que en cuanto enviemos el mensaje desde la villa del chico van a venir volando…

-además naruto-kun nosotros también hemos desaparecido de la villa sin razón aparente, ya que si no recuerdo mal estábamos en Ichiraku y de un momento a otro estábamos en una cueva inconcientes a miles de kilómetros de la villa, según la información de que nos demoraríamos días en llegar, pues por lo que puedo ver, esta es una zona muy apartada del país del viento…un lugar sumamente peligroso, por ser fronterizo…

-tienes mucha razón gaara-kun, pero en lo que se equivocan es en el mensaje…a algunos kilómetros de aquí hay un pueblo y estuve averiguando, mi villa esta en guerra, ya que muchos ninjas han partido, dejando a muchos sumisos en el lugar, y hay algunas villas que los quieren para mejorar sus ejércitos ninjas, pro este motivo, no podremos mandar ningún tipo de mensaje..incluso tendremos que ver si seremos capaces de llegar sanos y salvos…-contó a grandes rasgos la situación Suichi, mientras distribuía la comida y bebidas, incluyendo leche para Ichigo…-ahora recuperemos fuerzas…hay un riachuelo cerca, para que nos refresquemos y a Sai-kun le hará muy bien…

-esta bien, vamos...debemos estar al máximo si tendremos problemas para llegar a tu villa-finalizo Iruka, buscando el riachuelo que había dicho Suichi y cuando llegaron quedaron maravillados.

Era un pequeño cañón, que en sus paredes estaba llena de vegetación de todo tipo, el río que se encontraba en lo profundo, no era muy profundo y cristalino, al parecer por la estación. A las orillas de este, se encontraban arbustos y plantas verdes muy hermosas..y animales se podian ver…y una brisa reconfortante.

-este lugar es hermoso…-susurro maravillado sai

-bueno este lugar es un santuario de la villa..hace tiempo que no lo veía, incluso lo había olvidado, quizás si avanzamos por aquí logremos llegar a la villa, sin encontrarnos, con nadie, pues en algún momento se torna subterráneo, en unas cavernas, lo que seria perfecto…además de que el calor no nos afectara, solo la oscuridad de las cuevas que hay.

-es la mejor opción, debemos evitar el riesgo lo mayor que podamos…

-así es además, los chicos no se pueden esforzar mucho, uno es mama y el otro todavía esta en espera

-oye?!...porque mama?-pregunto naruto con los mofletes inflados

-acaso quieres que le diga a sasuke mama?-pregunto divertido Kiba-si tu fuiste el que estuviste embarazado…

-pero mama no me gusta…además no soy mujer y no tengo hábitos de una, así que no le veo sentido que me digas así…

-yo creo que cuando lleguemos a mi villa, podrán conocer varios aspectos de ser un ninja fértil…y las terminologías que se usan, por que ni siquiera nosotros utilizamos la palabra mama, para referirnos al hombre gestador…a decir verdad es muy denigrante, sin desmerecer a las féminas, pero esa es la verdad, por lo cual se tomaron varias medidas respecto a ese tipo de cosas…

Tras refrescarse y descansar un par horas, reiniciaron el viaje, ya que prometía ser aun largo y extenso, para Sai la caminata era bastante ardua, por su abultada condición, y para naruto el llevar a su pequeño y las pocas horas que llevaba de haber dado a luz. Iruka, Kiba y Gaara se veían bastante bien, a pesar de sentir en sus cuerpos algo extraño, al parecer las hormonas trasmitidas con poca graduación al parecer había traído algún tipo de alarma en ellos, sin saber lo que había sucedido.

Al anochecer lograron llegar al río central de la villa, era bastante extraña, pues se encontraba ubicada en grandes árboles milenarios que crecían alrededor de aquella cueva-río, que era de una naturaleza muy rara, pero eso en ese momento no les importo, si no salir y encontrar refugio, pues se podía escuchar en la lejanía una batalla, aunque en ese lugar se podía respirar cierta tranquilidad.

-ahora chicos manténganse en silencio, cualquier ruido puede accionar las alertas, así que mucho ojo…si nos movemos con sigilo lograremos llegar a mi casa, que esta al norte de aquí a un kilómetro, es el árbol mas grande ya que ahí se localizan los ninjas fértiles solteros, pero como sabrán, yo me fui antes de saber que estoy comprometido, por lo cual dudo de que hallan movido mis cosas a algún lugar, así que mucho cuidado…las trampas cerca de ese árbol son las mas peligrosas, ya que deben proteger la integridad de las hombres fertiles, seria una desgracia si algun ninja de alguna villa enemiga, lograra llegar a ese arbol...-exclamo serio mientras apuraba el paso, pues la temperatura iba descendiendo, y eso no era bueno para un recien nacido como Ichigo, ya que podria enfermar y aun no habia probado alimento de su "madre"...

Habian logrado llegar al gran arbol sin ningun problema, pero ahora lo que tenian que hacer era subir y las condiciones del grupo no eran para nada convenientes...Se encontraban ahi parados viendo las posibilidades cuando se escucho una gran explision a lo lejos, lo que irremediablemente desperto a Ichigo, que empezo a lloriquear de inmediato

-por favor, Ichigo se bueno con tu papa...no llores, ya todo va a estar bien,a si que tranquilo, estas con papa asi que no te va a pasar nada..confia en mi¿si?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa que tranquilizo de inmediato al bebe que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules llorosos

-se nota que vas a ser un muy buen padre, lograste calmar a tu bebe rapidamente, a eso yo le llamo una gran conexion..bueno lo que vamos hacer ahora es...-pero sus palabras quedaron en su boca

-es explicarme que haces con estos ninjas de Konoha y por que no apareciste cuando deberidas, querido su-chan...-las palabras estaban dichas friamente y el rostro que se le podia ver al pobre de Suichi era todo un poema...

-e..eiri...-susurro, girando lentamente su cuerpo

-asi es Suichi...te estaba esperando hace mucho tiempo, ya que necesitaba una explicacion...

-¿explicacion?...que yo sepa no te debo expliacion de ningun tipo...-hablo seguro de si, como si nunca se hubiera puesto nervioso

-creo que estas muy equivocado, pequelo pelirrosa, tu ahora eres mi "prometido" por lo cual si me debes una explicacion, mas si mne dejaste plantado el dia de nuestro compromiso hace 6 meses...-puntualizo secamente

-tu eres mi prometido...si lo hubiera sabido no vuelvo de Konoha...maldicion...-susurraba, aunque sus susurros por el silencio del lugar se escuchaban perfectamente

-bueno eso ahora, no tiene mucha importanciam, comparado al hecho de que tragiste a 5 ninjas de konoha...¿sumisos?-pregunto extrañado al ver al rubio y sai, y posteriomente al Iruka, Gaara y Kiba

-es una larga historia, pero necesito que me ayudes a llegar a mi casa, Naruto dio a luz ayer y Sai esta esperando gemelos asi que tu comprenderas no estan en condiones y lso otros 3 pues tienen algo raro

-...pero despues quiero una muy buena explicacion...y espero que sea convincente o no interserede por ti ante tus padres...

-se buenito con tu futuro consorte...alguna vez...ellos fueron atacados por akatsuki, querian hacerle cosas malitas, te imaginas!!! estas pobres criaturas, de mi misma condicion siendo ultrajadas por esas alimañas...te imaginas como hubieran quedado si yo, los hubiera dejado ahi sin amparo?-empezo a dramatizar

-entendi...yo subo al rubio al otro chico que esta esperando, tu primero sube a los otros dos, para que tu luego te quedes y yo suba uno de los dos...

-esta bien...

Justo en ese momento las nubes que cubrian la luna desaparecieron, dejando ver al famoso eiri, era un chico que le sacaba por lo menos mas de uan cabeza al pelirrosa, tenia un cuerpo bien formado, su cabello era rubio pero mas oscuro que el de naruto y sus ojos de color miel y de aspecto felino...ademas de aquella mirada fria y ceño fruncido...

-naruto, te has fijado que ese ninja se parece a sasuke...-le susurro sai al oido, para desconcierto del rubio que los miraba calculadoramente

-si...estoy seguro que es igual...-exclamo un poco nervioso, trasmitiendoselo a su pequeño que comenzo a incomodarse, ya que simplemente andaba con una mantita y solo hace unas horas, que lo habian cambiado, ya qeu el pelirrosa habia invocado unos pañales, que enseño a naruto a utilizar

Algunos minutos despues Suichi habia vuleto despues de haber dejado a Kiba y Gaara en su hogar, aunque se habia demorado lo menos posible, pues conocia muy bien a su "prometido"

-ahora Eiri, por favor sube a Sai-kun, ya que el necesita reposo inmediato, tu conoces las complicaciones de un embarzado doble

-si lo se, suichi...-exclamo un poco menos frio, antes de tomar en brazos a un desprevenido sai y desaparecer

-este hombre...espero que msi hijos no vallan a ser como el...a pesar de lo atractivo que es..-suspiro, mientars esperaba al rubio que bajara

-ya lo deje sentado en tu sillon...ahora subamos a los demas y arriba me vas a explicar esta situacion y como ya te dije espero que sea convincente...-exclamo el rubio antes de tomar a naruto y desaparecer y suichi llevarse a Iruka con el.

En el arbol se encontraba la casa de Suichi, ya que los mayores se hubicaban en la parte media para proteger a los menores que vivian en la parte superior. La casa era amplia, pero no demasiado Tenia un living, que tambien hacia de comedor, de color chocoltae, una cocina amplia color arena, su habitacion era pequeña de color azul ny tenia una habitacion de huespedes de color verde pistacho, en si era un lugar muy acogedor.

-tu casa es muy bonita Shuichi...-acoto el rubio ante el acogedor lugar en el cual se encontraban

-siempre me han gustado lso lugares llenos de vida, peor acogedores...se parece mucho a mi...bueno creo que ahora vamos a tener una charla muy larga...

-si, ademas mi guardia termino hace poco...y nadie sabe que tu estas aqui, asi que tenemos mucho tiempo...asi que habla...-insistio, mientars los ninjas de konoha eran simples espectadores...

-bueno..hace 6 meses le habia dicho a mi papa que queria salir de la villa, para conocer otros lugares, pero ellos me habian dicho, veremos..aunque no me pude resistir, asi que un dia tome mis cosas y me fui, dejando una nota...pero ellos jamas me avisaron que me comprometerian!!!-alzo la voz indignado, mientras inflaba los mofletes...-y menos contigo...asi que parti y tras algunas averiguaciones decidi partir a Konoha que era un lugar tranquilo, donde podria conocer a gente distinta a nosotras... y pues los conoci a ellos...naruto y Sai hace como un mes creo fueron secuestrados..no fue una noticia muy grande, ya que no querian darle mucho revuelo..yo queria ayudar, pero me llego la noticia de mi compromoso, asi que opte por regresar...ya que conocia muy bien los problemas a los cuales me tendria que enfrentar al volver, pero no espere encontrarme con ellos hoy en la mañana... y Naruto-kun ya habia dado a luz...asi qeu decidi traermelos conmigo, pues estaban en peligro y pronto se iban a manifestar en Gaara-kun, Kiba-kun e Iruka-.sensei los rasgos de los ninjas sumisos...ademas ellos estaban en peligro por el lugar en que lso encontre y el riesgo de akatsuki...por eso me los traje...y..siento lo de nuestro compromiso...siento haberte hecho pasar el ridiculo...-susurro un poco acongojado

-bueno eso ahora no tiene importancia...lo mejor es que mañana informemos al kage sobre nuestra situacion, pues podria traernos compliaciones y...como me estabas diciendo si ellos segun tu son sumisos recientes, le has hablado de lo que organismo experimentara, embarzaso y todas esas cosas que tu sabes?-pregunto un curioso

-pues esperaba hacerlo al estar en casa..jejeje

-no tienes remedio...ire a prepararles algo, pues tienen cara de hambre...pero espero que les deje todo claro a ellos...-le dijo mientras abandonada la habitacion...

-bueno chicos, aqui quedamos sumisos, asi que...

-sumisos?, de ¡que estas hablando suichi?, pero no entiendo...

-bueno no que habra pasado mientras ustedes estuvieron inconcientes, pero sus cuerpos ahora tiene o al parecer tendran la condicion de conceder vida, por lo que puedo apreciar al igual que Naruto-kun y sai-kun...bueno a nivel fisico no les puedo decir mucho, pues yo naci asi...pero en el aspecto de un embarazo...un homnre sumiso, puede darle de comer a su hijo, pero es algo un poco engorro, creo que para ustedes...

-engorroso?-pregunto extrañado naruto

-pues como saben...las mujeres tienen glandulas mamarias y les crece el busto, cuando ocurre el embarazo, pues en nuestro caso, el crecimiento no ocurre, pero la produccion de leche si...es decir naruto-kun tu eres capaz de amamantar a Ichigo-chan...

-...-los presentes no podian creer lo que escuchaban...o estaban en un sueño o Suichi estaba loco...

-al parecer no te creen...-se escucho la grave voz de Eiri que entraba con algunos platos con bodillos

-creo que sera una larga noche para poder explicar todo...incluso creo que entre ellos deben ecplicarse algunas tambien...

-ya lo creo, pero me alegra que al menos allan llegado sanos, pues la guerra cada vez esta mas dura...

-pero...¿por que llegamos a la guerra?

-la villa de la roca...queria que nosotros dieramos en matrimonio a algunos de nuestros jovenes sumisos y entre ellos estabas ti...pelirrosa, por tu especial lugar dentro de la villa

-me querian a mi?-pregunto incredulo

-claro...eres el mejor prospecto de la villa, representas totalmente las cualidades de un hombre sumiso y ademas eres nieto del kage...que mas quieres?

-eres nieto de un kage?-pregunto sorprendido el rubio

-no lo mencione?!-rio nervioso el pelirroso.

Todo pronosticaba una larga noche por delante

Continuara...

siento la demora, quizas el capi es corto, pero explicaba algunas cosas o contaba algunas cosas que tenian que suceder...espero que les guste...ya muchos me abandonaron, pero a mis lectores que me siguen, no lo hare...!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hormonas de una kyubi: en busca de la felicidad

Capitulo IV: Un nuevo hogar

-Bueno como les decía anteriormente un cuerpo masculino de un sumiso puede amamantar, pero por las caras que veo no les gusta la idea en lo mas mínimo-exclamo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-realmente quieres saberlo…-pregunto Naruto, pero por su cara que parecía agria y descompuesta era mejor no saberlo, pues compartía la misma cara que los otros 6

-"_realmente les afecto la simple idea"_bueno pueden darle mamadera, incluso muchos aquí no les gusta darles pecho, pero es decisión de cada uno, bueno las cosas mas importantes que deben saber es que un hombre sumiso tiene o en su caso genera un saco que cumple las mismas funciones de un útero, pero solo se activa en ciertos momentos…-explico mientras tomaba un poco de zumo

-Y que tipo de momentos?-pregunto curioso Gaara, que mostraba total atención a lo que hablaba aquel pelirrosa, extrañamente al entrar a aquella villa había sentido un cambio enorme dentro de si

-bueno esos momentos pueden ser cuando la madre quiere tener un hijo, no necesariamente que este enamorado, pero quiere uno o en el caso de que allá amor, las probabilidades de un embarazo son mucho mas altas.

-¿Y si se produce una…violación?-pregunto no muy seguro Iruka-sensei, ante la extraña mirada que le dedicaba los otros 5 menores_-"parece que jamás se les hubiera ocurrido algo así..Acaso solo yo puedo pensar tan mal?, quizás la cercanía que tuve con Kakashi antes de llegar aquí me ha afectado…debería prohibirle sus libros?-_se pregunto mientras ponía cara seria con un leve sonrojo, que desconcertó a todos los presentes

-Es imposible Iruka-sensei, si la madre no quiere no sucederá jamás, además el temor, provoca que una hormona propia de nuestro organismo se active, inhibiendo cualquier embarazo si es que se dan estimulantes para ello, nadie sabe sobre esto, es por ello que es imposible embarazar a un sumiso por la fuerza, lo único que se logra es traumatizarlos de por vida y al finilla muerte, ya que si no se produce el embarazo es inútil y casi siempre los violadores terminan matando a un sumiso, la violación a un sumiso aquí es penado con la muerte.-puntualizo Suichi serio.

-Aquí los hombres sumisos como se dicen son protegidos por la ley, aquí lo mas importante es mantener la integridad de cada sumiso que nace y perdurar lo mas que se pueda su inocencia y pureza ese es el objetivo de cada familia, si esto no es obtenido se penaliza a la familia.

-Lo que ustedes buscan son familias perfectas?-pregunto extraña Kiba, mientras sentía un extraño olor salir de su cuerpo, olor que horas antes no estaba, era muy parecido al de naruto y el de Sai que miraba simplemente sin ninguna emoción nada, se parecía mucho al pequeño Sai que había conocido, años atrás, algo muy extraño, pues después de haber conocido a Naruto el chico había cambiado.

-Se podría decir, pero lo único que buscamos es que las familias sean felices, pues no queremos niños infelices, como decimos aquí un niño infeliz es un adulto infeliz y potencialmente peligroso, pero eso es otra cosa, mejor sigue explicando Suichi.

-Bueno como iba diciendo un sumiso, externamente se podría decir que es un hombre, pero tiende a ser un poco mas delicado..

-como tu Naruto, todos creían en la aldea que eras un afeminado por lo estrecho de cintura…

-gracias Kiba por recordar eso, en estos momentos, pero si no mal lo recuerdo tu eres un poco mas alto que yo y tu "masculinidad" mas marcada se debe a tu clan, si no estarías como yo…-remarco bastante enfadado, mientras mecía a su bebe dormido en sus brazos.

-La cosa es que tienden a verse mas frágiles a la vista a algunos se les marca mas que a otros es simple, no todos tienen necesariamente un cuerpo muy femenino, en realidad es raro ver a un chico de ese tipo, ya que se han mezclado tanto que por ciertos rasgos se distinguen, como en el tipo de cabello, ojos o personalidad son cosas de ese tipo que se pueden diferenciar, pero como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran en estos días si no eres de esta villa no puedes diferenciar a un sumiso de otro chico, en el caso de Naruto es diferente, pues tenia a Kyubi en su interior y ella es una hembra obviamente sus hormonas tarde o temprano iban a afectar el crecimiento de el, pero en los demás no, pues tuvieron un crecimiento relativamente normal…

-Eso se puede decir que es lo especial que tiene un sumiso mas de eso, no son ninjas completamente normales, si lo pueden ver.

-Mas que eso no hay nada que decirles por el momento, mañana lo mejor será llevar a Sai con el medico para que revise su gestación y salud, por ahora lo mejor que pueden hacer es descansar por el tremendo viaje y todas las cosas que han sucedido, les dejare la habitación de huéspedes que tiene muchas camas…bueno espero que pasen buenas noche…que no me empujes hombre, que ya te voy a explicar…que duele…oye…-y así se escuchaba la discusión hasta perderse en la habitación principal.

-bueno chicos lo mejor es ir a descansar pero tengo algunas dudas que me gustaría que me resolvieran ahora, pues han ocurrido muchas cosas, que me gustaría aclarar antes de todo, pero primero Sai acuéstate, te veo cansado

-…-extrañamente desde que llegaron Sai no expresaba nada, realmente preocupaba su condición

-Naruto, no es por nada, pero me gustaría que nos explicaras exactamente todo, esto pues según ellos somos sumisos y yo no soy eso.-dijo Iruka seguro, pero por la mirada que le daba Naruto, eso no era verdad. En esos momentos odiaba ser capaz de leer los pensamientos del rubio.

-Bueno, verán…cuando nosotros logramos escapar de Akatsuki yo sufrí un accidente que adelantó mi parto…aun no me acostumbro, estuvimos casi un mes sin saber, por que estábamos así, bueno la cosa es que como se había adelantado el embarazo y como yo no sabia lo que sucedía Kyubi se apodero de mi cuerpo para poder ella dar a luz, pero las fluctuaciones de chakra, no estaba segura si soportaría mantenerme inconciente, creo que algo sucedió, no estoy seguro…ustedes estaban aquí para que cuando se liberara el chakra de kyubi con hormonas ustedes lo recibieran, por eso estaban ahí ustedes inconcientes…-explico Naruto un poco nervioso, pues era mas menos lo que sabia, kyubi no quería decirle lo que había hablado con Sai, hablando de este se estaba comportando muy extraño.

-Es decir que nosotros también vamos a poder gestar un niño como ustedes?-pregunto incrédulo Gaara, sentimiento que se podía apreciar completamente en su rostro

-Así es…siento no haberles preguntado antes, pero algo de el momento…además quizás lo pensamos para mejor…la posibilidad de tener una familia…-la cara del rubio reflejaba la tristeza que en un dos por tres fue remplazada por la curiosidad-Iruka-sensei ¿Cómo ha estado sasuke?-pregunto intrigado, obteniendo la atención de Sai que miraba quizás con algo de interés al moreno.

-Bueno es difícil de decir…-empezó dudoso el sensei

-Han sido unos odiosos, realmente la hemos pasado mal con ellos, las auras depresivas y asesinas que tienen con ellos todos los días generan muchos problemas cuando hay misiones, los enemigos detectan el chakra asesino, aunque los asusta, las misiones no se realizan correctamente, sinceramente ustedes sin ellos, guerrean a unos tipos peligrosos potencialmente, si antes eran antisociales ahora no hablan con nadie, no dirigen la palabra a nadie, parecen zombis…recuerdo esa vez cuando íbamos después de una misión…

Flash Back

-sasuke, yo insisto que deberías dominar un poco tu enojo, no puedes dejar así a tu enemigo, solo por que estas frustrado por las investigaciones, todos extrañamos a Naruto y no me mires así que a mi no me asustas

-…-si la mirada de Sasuke pudiera matar toda la villa de la hoja estaría varios metros bajo tierra.

Un niño iba corriendo distraídamente chocando contra sasuke.

-gomen nasai-se disculpo el niño, que al sentir un aura asesina sobre su persona se asusto terriblemente-oka-san!!!!-grito el niño lloroso corriendo a quien sabe que lugar

-hombre, es un pobre niño, realmente tu humor esta de perros, incluso tu hermano esta un poco mejor…-sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando escucho una explosión metros atrás, donde venia Itachi, realmente estos dos estaban muy mal, Itachi había lanzado un Katon a un tipo borracho que lo había empujado-mejor los llevo pronto a la torre, son un peligro publico..-suspiro derrotado mientras llevaba a los dos Uchiha a la torre de la Hokage.

Fin Flash Back

-y cosas así han ocurrido en estos últimos meses, mientras mas tiempo pasa cada vez su humor es peor, tienen un grupo ambu vigilándolos constantemente, desde hace un mes mas menos, las cosas en la villa cada vez son mas difíciles, cualquier cosa que les recuerde a ustedes les provoca una inestabilidad de chakra, la frustración, la rabia y el odio los ciega completamente

-Me gustaría que Sasuke pudiera ver a nuestro pequeño, pero esta villa en estos momentos esta en guerra, así que no creo que so suceda pronto…se parece tanto a el..-susurro mientras miraba al pequeño Ichigo que arrugaba profundamente el ceño-tantas cosas que pudo sacar y le saco el ceño fruncido…por que…-suspiro derrotado, mientras un aura depresiva, lo envolvía

-Quizás con el tiempo cambie Naruto, recuerda que es un recién nacido

-No me lo recuerdes mas me deprime…no le tengo nada de ropa aquí, nada…se puede hasta enfermar..le puede pasar cualquier cosa…

-Creo que por el momento es mejor pensar que va a estar bien y mañana preguntarle a Suichi donde venden ropas de niños y ver con cuanto dinero disponemos, no te parece?-pregunto paternalmente Iruka, alegrando a Naruto

-tiene razón Iruka sensei, mejor durmamos

Y así se dispusieron a dormir, lo que no contaban es que Ichigo se despertara varias veces por la noche exigiendo alimento o un cambio de pañal, como resultado a la mañana siguiente, los cinco ninjas de la hoja no habían dormido suficiente.

-realmente espero poder sobrevivir a todo esto…ya vera Sasuke cuando lo vea…ya vera…-la mirada asesina que desprendía el rubio realmente era de temer

-Ohayo, chicos como les va!!-saludo animo el pelirosa, pero al sentir el aura asesina quedo de piedra en su lugar

-Ahora nos dirigiremos a la oficina del Hokage para informar todo eso y después asistir al hospital para realizarles un chequeo general a todos ustedes-planteo el rubio antes de partir siendo seguidos por todos, pues la mirada penetrante que les dirigió no dejaba para objeción alguna.

Tras llegar a la oficina del Hokage y hablar, el cual tenia un gran parecido a Suichi solo que este no tenia el cabello pelirrosa como su nieto y sus ojos eran mas oscuros, se veía un hombre maduro y sabio, al escuchar la historia inmediatamente acogió a los ninjas de la hoja,. Además eso podría significar el inicio del algún tipo de relación entre su villa y Konoha una de las grandes potencias ninjas, pero eso se vería mas adelante, por lo cual mando inmediatamente a Yuki, capitán de fuerzas especiales a escoltarlos hasta el hospital con una orden directa, pues el desarrollo de su condición en esa villa era algo tomado con mucha importancia, incluso mas de los heridos que llegaban de la guerra que se estaba desatando en las montañas.

Al llegar al hospital e informar la situación un chico que no aparentaba mas de 15 años de cabello y ojos verdes, se les acerco, pues el en esos momentos era el único ninja medico especializado disponible, pues los demás se encontraban atendiendo graves heridos de la guerra.

El primero en entrar fue Sai, el cual seguía con el mismo rostro impasible. Salio con el doctor media hora después y el chico no traía al parecer buenas noticias.

-El joven Sai ha desarrollado un endurecimientos de su vientre lo que le genera dolor constante, al parecer el sobreesfuerzo de las ultimas horas le genero esto, además, el cuerpo del feto menor en el ultimo mes no ha creció lo suficiente, se encuentra bajo el peso ideal para su condición, por lo cual le daremos una estricta dieta, para regular eso y bajar el endurecimiento de vientre, ya que produce mucho dolor para el gestante como para los gemelos, ambos son varones, tienen un buen nivel de chakra, que ha disminuido considerablemente los daños de la mala nutrición, mas que eso, esta bien.

Tras esto se llevo a Naruto y al resto de los shinobis de la hoja, los cuales salieron dos horas después, ya que les tuvieron que hacer algunos exámenes.

-bueno el joven Uzumaki tiene buena salud, al parecer había sufrido un desgarramiento de Útero, pero por lo que pudimos constatar cicatrizo perfectamente a pesar de lo que me contó, el pequeño Ichigo se encuentra bien a pesar de las condiciones en las cuales se ha visto enfrentado después de sus primeras horas de vida, pero como le dije debe mantener un buen suministro de leche y que duerma bien. Los jóvenes Subaku, Umino e Inuzuka, presentan un desarrollo preadolescente en su aparato gestador, como pude constatar el desarrollo se ha generado rápidamente, debido a que se esta realizando a través de un chakra diferente desde hace poco tiempo, pues lo normal es que se hubiera comenzado a desarrollar lentamente desde su nacimiento con su propio chakra, por lo cual en un mes o dos a mas tardar este estará completamente desarrollado y listo para poder albergar a un niño, lo único que deben evitar cualquier tipo de ninjutsu en su vientre, eso podía ocasionar estragos en su desarrollo. Les pediré que vengan a visitarme en un mes mas para ver su desarrollo y controlar al joven Sai y al pequeño Ichigo, si me disculpan-hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió a la sección de recién nacidos.

-Sai…deberíamos habernos dicho que algo te estaban doliendo-exclamo Naruto mientras se sentaba aun lado del pelinegro que miraba a ningún lado en especial

-No sacaba nada diciéndoles que me dolía horrorosamente el vientre…ustedes no podrían saber que es lo que me podría estar sucediendoy los hubiera preocupado, además soy un ninja este tipo de cosas debo soportarlas.

-Pero-interrumpió Suichi, mientras ponía su mano sobre la de Sai-ese tipo de dolor es diferente, es una alarma que indica que algo extraño esta sucediendo con tus bebes

-Es que…no quería preocuparlos mas de lo que lo he hecho, solo he ocasionado problemas así embarazado, a todo el mundo incluso a Itachi…-susurro abatid, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

-escúchame Sai, tu jamás has sido un problema para nosotros, eres un amigo para todos y para mi cono un hijo al igual qué Naruto, jamás pienses que eres una carga ahora que estas embarazado, no debes ocultarnos nada, mucho menos ahora que tienes complicaciones, por lo que dijo el medico tendremos que quedarnos hasta que tus hijos nazcan, ya que no están en condiciones de ningún tipo de viaje sin contar que esta villa esta en guerra, nosotros intentaremos ayudar, lo mas que podamos aquí, por habernos acogido, tu lo único que tienes que hacer es cuidarte por ti y tus hijos, me entiznes?-pregunto cariñosamente, se podía ver a Sai temblar, intentando evitar las lagrimas.

-No te preocupes ya veras como todo va a salir bien, ya veras que podrás ser feliz Sai, no debes temer en equivocarte

-si, Iruka-sensei…gomen nasai-se disculpó mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que habían caído

-bueno lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es ir a comprar ropa para bebe, podemos pedirle un préstamo a Suichi el comprenderá

-claro no hay tiempo que perder, aquí hay muy buenas tiendas para bebes, ya lo verán

Y así un poco mas animados salieron del hospital

En Konoha

-como ya dije chicos no podemos hacer nada, no contamos con suficiente información y no podemos comenzar una búsqueda, es el Kazekage, un amb. y un chuunin próximo a dar el examen de jounin es imposible dar una misión de investigación a alguien que no sea un especialista, mientras menos personas sepan sobre esto mejor, podemos iniciar una guerra y eso en estos momentos no es lo indicado, también deben considerar que Naruto y Sai son muy jounin" _no puedo rebelar sus puestos verdaderos, ni siquiera a sus parejas" _ así que lo único que podemos hacer esperar noticias de Jiraiya, lo mas probable es que llegue en los próximos días, solo les pido que sean pacientes

-hemos sido pacientes por mucho tiempo, acaso no cree que nuestra paciencia puede acabarse en algún momento?

-ellos no se pueden defender por su condición son presas fáciles, así que no me pida mas paciencia de la que ya tengo, incluso pueden estar…

-Sasuke lo mejor es pensar positivamente, no podemos sacar nada pensando así, 5 ninjas de alto nivel fueron secuestrados desde nuestra villa, cualquier cosa es mejor a pensar lo peor, solamente esperemos lo mejor…-animo Kakashi aunque por su cara, no estaba en mejores condiciones que Sasuke o Itachi, mucho menos que Shinmo que no tenia muy buena cara, Lee en esos momentos no se encontraba pues había sido mandado a una misión.

La cabeza de la villa de la hoja se encontraba de manos cruzadas.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hormonas de una kyubi: ****En busca de la felicidad**

_Capitulo V: Recuerdos del pasado que traen cambios_

Después de haber planteado su situación, este les habia dado su total apoyo, por lo cual se encontraban comprando muchas cosas para Ichigo y para los gemelos de Sai, ya que como ya se sabía que estaban relativamente bien, Naruto intento distraer lo mas posible a Sai, pues podía ver un poco sus temores, pero sabia que debía ser fuerte para el.

Así pasaron el resto de la tarde comprando un monton de cosas llegando a la casa del pobre pelirrosa, con un monton de bolsas. Aquí recién se puso a prueba las capacidades maternas de Naruto

-Veras Nar-chan, a nosotros los ninjas fértiles nos enseñan en la escuela todas estas cosas, pero intentare enseñarte lo mejor posible, pues para ti todo esto es nuevo

-Onegai…-suplico el rubio, pues nunca antes habia tenido que convivir con un bebe y menos con un recien nacido y mas siendo su propio hijo con la persona que mas amaba era una gran responsabilidad, hecho que queria hacer perfectamente por su mismo pasado.

A decir verdad tienes que desvestir, sacar el pañal, limpiarlo, colocarle las cremaqs correspondientes ponerle el pañal y luego vestirlo nuevamente, no es muy complicado a decir verdad.

-En realidad suena un poco difícil-tebbayo-fruncio un poco el ceño el rubio, peor hizo todo lo que le habia explicado hasta la parte de las cremas pues Ichigo habia comenzado a llorar desconsolado-m-matte¿Por qué esta llorando?-pregunto un poco asustado de estar haciendo algo mal

-no te preocupes es normal

-¿Normal?, peor si mi pequeño esta llorando

-Naruto es normal el se siente incomodo con aquellas cremas, por eso tranquilo y sigue.

El resto de los shinobis fértiles se encontraban ahí mirando todo lo que estaba haciendo el rubio, ya que si supuestamente les tocaba algún día, algo debían saber.

-Esto sucederá varias veces al día, pero ahora lo que tienes que hacer es darle de comer, pues no puede de por vida con la leche que te doy, mira hay dos opciones, la normal para nosotros que creo que a ustedes no les agrada en lo mas mínimo y la otra es que se conviertan en chica y le den así la leche que es tan importante para que crezca sano.

-Prefiero dárselo yo mismo…-susurro un poco sonrojado, mientras le entregaba por algunos segundos a Suichi su bebe, para hacer los sellos correspondientes y ante ellos aparecer una rubia de hermosas curvas, esta no llevaba sus coletas, ya que su cabello lo llevaba a la altura del cuello, llevando el símbolo de Konoha como cintillo, no había mucha diferencia con su versión masculina, solo que su rostro era un poco mas suave, sus ojos un poco mas grandes, sus pestañas mas tupidas y su contextura un poco mas delgada que el Naruto, pero si una persona conociera al rubio podría decir que eran casi iguales, pero un desconocido podría confundirlos, diciendo que eran mellizos.

-No sabia que podrias hacer eso…-exclamo Gaara extrañado y sorprendido

-A decir verdad ya no eres la chica con coletas cuando tenias doce años-dijo Iruka

-Bueno durante el viaje con ero-senin vi a muchas mujeres ninjas y al hacer el jutsu deje mi cabello muchi mas corto, a parte de usar variadas ropas, ya que tambien realizaba misiones como mujer, pero bueno después se los enseño, y auqe si alguna vez quedan igual quien sabe…bueno Suichi ahora como le doy de comer a Ichi?

-Lo que tienes que hacer es acomodarlo medio acostado y acercar tu busto a su boca

-No se va a ahogar?-pregunto ingenuamente el rubio

-Naruto!!!-exclamo divertido Iruka, el rubio en muchas cosas seguia siendo muy inocente

-mira yo te voy a mostrar, yo te ayudas mientras tu miras para que después lo hagas tu-a decir verdad fue algo muy incomodo y extraño, pues el rubio sintio raro que el pelirrosa tocara su busto y se lo acomodara en la boca de Ichi que en cuanto la sintió comenzó a succionar y para los chicos esa imagen de tocar a la " rubia" fue muy fuerte-parecen que hubieran visto una aberración o monstruosidad-exclamo divertido el pelirrosa

-pues yo si vi una-dijo una fria voz que se escuchaba desde la puerta

-NO ES LO QUE PARECE!!!-grito inmediatamente el pelirrosa en su defensa, y auqe sabia como era SU rubio enojado, no entendía por que tenia tan mala suerte.

-esperen 5 minutos-dijo el rubio y desapareció con el pelirrosa para desconcierto de todos.

-Bueno Naruto dinos como se siente?-pregunto un poco avergonzado Kiba de ver a Naruto " chica# con sus pechos al aire.

-Deberías taparte Naruto-exclamo Iruka un poco divertido con la situación.

-pero no soy una chica, no me da pudor-exclamo indignado despegando por algunos segundos la mirada de su pequeño que comía encantado

-ya lo se, pero los chicos creo que no han visto muchas chicas en tu condición.

Y tenia razón, Kiba estaba levemente sonrojado y miraba de vez en cuando mientras que Gaara era otro cuento, se encontraba completamente sonrojado con la mirada fija en Naruto sin saber que hacer y ante esto el rubio se sintió un poco culpable, por lo cual se coloco un paño para bebe sobre su cuerpo, que incluso ocultaba a Ichi que ni cuenta se dio cuenta, ya que estaba muy entretenido comiendo.

-Lo siento…

-…-recién ahí Gaara despego los ojos y agacho la mirada, no es que no le hubiera gustado o algo relacionado, pero era la primera vez que veía una y le daba vergüenza aunque supiera que era naruto.

-No te preocupes Gaara-sintió una mano sobre si hombro-es normal para todo chico como ustedes reaccionar así al pudor igual esta aunque ustedes no sientan nada al verlo, me refiero a de una forma sexual.

-sería perturbador si lo sintieran-dijo el rubio mientras veía como seguía Ichi comiendo, aunque este ya no tomaba así que se arreglo la ropa y no supo que hacer-lo hago dormir?

-debes sacarle el aire o puede devolver loa comida-dijo Iruka com si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-…-la cara de interrogación de Naruto lo decía todo

-coloca el paño en tu hombro, luego pone a Ichigo, procura que su cabeza quede en tu hombro y masajea su espalda de abajo hacia arriba. Lo hizo tal cual como le dijo el delfín y de una eructó-lo ves, eso debes hacer cada vez que le des de comer, el aire que traga le puede hacer mal lo puede hacer dormir mal y luego de que encuentres que fue suficiente lo acuestas en tus brazos y lo meces suavemente y se quedara dormido.

-sabes mucho Iruka-sensei-afirmo el rubio mientras arrullaba al dormido bebe en sus brazos

-aprendí contigo-dijo Iruka con una gran sonrisa cosa que hizo sonrojar levemente a Naruto

-gracias

Tras constatar que había quedado dormido el pequeño lo dejaron en la cuna donde el rubio y el pelirrojo no despegaron un ojo del niño, mientras que Iruka los miraba con una gran sonrisa.

Pero ante esta tierna escena Kiba se encontraba mas alejado pensando, ya que aquella situaron lo ponía en una perspectiva diferente a la que se encontraba, ya nada seria igual, era diferente a un principio, pues una nueva condición crecía en el y aunque no lo había pedido igual le gustaba, pero no sabia si seria igual para el, se sintió un poco triste, ya que sentía que no iba a ir a seguir las cosas del mismo modo con el y recordó como mas menos todo había comenzado con el.

Inicio Flash Back

Faltan algunos meses para el año nuevo, tenia 17 años, había entrenado mucho en esos años, era un buen ninja era un chico atractivo saludable y alegre, parecía que todo estaba bien, pero no era así el sabia , ya que desde hace un tiempo se sentía extraño al estar con Shino y no lo entendía pues nunca antes habia sentido algo parecido por nadie, por lo cual se encontraba confundido con todo aquello, no es que fuera temeroso, pero ya no se encontraba muy seguro de todo aquello y lo podia cer al estar con Shino, pues no actiaba como siempre y era algo que se notaba..

A decir verdad ese tipo de cosas no se las habia cuestionada si Sasuke en una de esas reuniones tras las misiones no hubiera dejado en claro que Naruto era suyo y pobre rel que intentara algo con el, si no sabria, por que a Naruto le habia cpostado tanto traerlo de vuelta. Pero era algo que se venia venir, pero el hecho de que actuara y lo dejara tan abiertamente en claro, eso si sin la presencia del rubio, hizo que algo cambiara. De eso quizas habia pasado un mes o dos meses ya que el tiempo últimamente sele iba pensando en lo que sasuke habia dicho y en su caso habia algo mas

Pero algo mas alla de pensarlo, no habia ocurrido nada, hasta que un dia sus perspectivas cambiaron drásticamente.

Estaban entrenando y el estaba un poco distraido por lo cual no previno uno de los ataques de Shino en conjunto con Hinata, ademas se encontraban en un azon ade entrenamiento de alta denominación, por lo cual cayo a un barranco casi perdiendo la conciencia, pures al caer se habia golpeado la cabeza . cuando desperto, Shino lo llevaba en brazos y el sentir el bombeo del corazon de "su amigo" su calor, su cuerpo, de ahí todo cambio y fue extraño ya que recordo lo que habia ducho sasuke aquella vez y se sonrojo, sin razon alguna al estar con Shino en aquella situación que podria decirse normal, pero que en su momento no entendía su significado.

Desde ese dia la cercania de shino me poia nervioso, habia ocasionado , que en momentos llegara a tal punto su nerviosismo que tartamudeara algo demasiado extraño en el, pero siempre apelaba que esa costumbre se le estaba pegando de Hinata.

Tambien en esos tiempo observo a Hinata y se dio cuenta que su comportamiento y mas extrañado se sentía, aunque habia cambiado de personba su comportamiento era igual al que tenia con Naruto, se ponia en extremo nerviosa cuando el estaba cerca, tartamudeaba, se coloreaba completamente, pero ese comportamiento era solo con Naruto, era verdad que siempre tartamudeaba, pero con el rubio era al extremo, después se le paso, pero le dio con su primo, ahí se fijo que en Neji tambien habia algo raro y se dio cuenta de todo, hinata habia estado enamorada del rubio y ahora lo estaba de su primo, ahí estaba la respuesta de tantas preguntas, pero a la vez empezaban todos sus problemas, ya que eso queria decir que se podia enamorar de shino y ahí todo daba un giro de 180 grados de un momento a otro.

Pero en esos momentos no penso en amor, si no que habia desarrollado una atracción fisica, por su compañero en un primer momento e nego, incluso mantuvo cierta distancia con el, pero era el , el que no estaba bien con eso, asi que dejo eso, pero al parecer Aburame ya lo sospechaba ya algo y lo asustaba, mejor dicho le aterraba la sola idea, puesw no queria poerder a Shino com un amigo, pero ya en esos momentos no estaba seguro ya de nada.

En esos tiempos fue cuando sasuke se le declaro al rubio correctamente y comenzaron a salir y al tiempo su periodo de celo comenzó causando estragos en la villa entera, recordaba aquel olor tan extraño, pero no le era atrayente aunque otros si sucumbieron, pero Shino nunca estuvo entre ellos y eso en una parte de su corazón le alegro mucho.

Después de año nuevo todo volvió a la calma, pero Shino cambio levemente hacia su persona, el es alguien callado, serio meticuloso y Kiba que lo conocía también se dio cuenta de su pequeño cambio. Sentía su mirada sobre el constantemente, en las misiones y en los entrenamientos mantenía su presencia cerca de el con sus insectos, incluso se mostraba mas comunicativo, mostraba sonrisas mucho mas seguido, eso fue toda una sorpresa y porque no decirlo se sentía sumamente feliz por ello, ya que era el único que recibía aquellas atenciones., pero algo dentro de el le decía que algo iba a cambiar con todo aquello, pero no le presto atención en aquel momento.

Fin Flash Back

-Kiba!!! No se cuantas veces te he llamado-exclamo indignado el rubio

-gomen, Naruto estaba pensado en algunas cosas que han pasado

-te estaba diciendo que íbamos a discutir algunas cosas con Suichi que volvió luego de un buen rato con Auki, así que mueve-dijo esperando que el castaño se moviera

-vamos

A decir verdad el pelirrosa se había demorado un buen rato y sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas y sus labios levemente hinchados y enrojecidos no daban mucho a la imaginación..

-bueno chicos como ya sabrán nuestra aldea esta en una situación muy complicada, pues la villa de Lambo a toda costa quiere hacerse de nuestra villa Tsunami lo que es un gran problema, ya que ustedes sabe nuestra condición, por lo cual debido a la gran cantidad de heridos que han resultado de esta confrontación que a durado varios meses les queríamos pedir si no es mucho, algún tipo de ayuda a nuestra villa, ya que solo podemos mandar a los sumisos casados lo que es nuestra ultimo recurso, pero no podemos seguir con lo mismo, pues la gran mayoría esta en estado y el resto de los sumisos son muy jóvenes para poder ir a la batalla, se que es un abuso, pero por favor se los pido como nieto del kage , mejor dicho como Suichi, ayuden a mi villa…-susurro desesperado para la sorpresa de los chicos.

-a decir verdad nos tomas por sorpresa en estos momentos, pero si yo pudiera pelear, lo haría encantado, ustedes nos han ayudado cuando mas lo necesitábamos, pero como podrán ver por el momento no puedo dejar a Ichigo solo…-dijo un poco disgustado el rubio

-Yo apoyo las palabras de Naruto, seria un honor ayudarlos, pero mis condiciones no me lo permiten, en cualquier cosa que pueda ayudar lo hare-dijo sai con una gran sonrisa

-¿Qué dicen chicos?-pregunto Iruka sonriente

-Como vamos a estar una buena temporada aquí no va a pasar nada si hacemos unas cuantas misiones, ya que como no podemos volver, no me apetece hacer nada, asi que cuenten con mi ayuda-dijo Kiba con el puño en alto

-yo los ayudare, por lo que han hecho por nosotros, además me gustaría tener posteriormente relaciones con la villa de Tsunami

-Ven chicos todo esta solucionado.

-muchas gracias chicos…-dijo Suichi al borde de las lagrimas.

-pero antes debemos hablar con el kage, el les asiganara, según la información que le otorguen.

-claro, lo mejor es dejar todo claro de una buena vez, asi después olo tendremos que ayudar

En la oficina del Tsukage

-mi nieto Suichi me ha contado que han aceptado nuestra petición de ayuda..-dijo el hombre, que realmente no aparentaba su edad, su cabello morado oscuro con algunas canas, su piel blanca como la leche con arrugas que demostraban el paso del tiempo, sus ojos negros com la noche, y su cuerpo fornido que no representaba la edad de hombre que se acercaba a los cincuenta años.

-asi es, nosotros nos sentimos muy agradecidos de que ustedes nos hallan acogidos en tiempos tan difíciles, mas aun en nuestra condicion que puede incluso dejar en una situación aun mas delicada a su villa.

-para nada, nosotros siempre aceptamos a los forasteros, muchos de ellos se han quedado, como el padre de Yuki un dia llego y jamas se fue, incluso se enamoro de uno de los ninjas mas valerosos de nuestra villa, pero bueno solo les tendre que pedir que usen la bandana de nuestra villa, pues si utilizan la suya podrian ocasionar problemas innecesarios a sus villas y no queremos eso.

-Claro como usted quiera tsukage

-Por favor no me hablen con tantos normalismos, diganme Ryoma nada mas…pero creo que por hoy es mejor que descansen, asi que vengan a comer a casa y tu Suichi vas a tener que hablar con tus padres, principalmente con tu To-san (hombre fértil) que quedo muy preocupado por tu desaparición

y Oto-san?-pregunto un poco temeroso

-ya lo veras…-dijo enigmáticamente

-no me gusta cuando dices las cosas asi…-susurro abatido-bueno nosotros nos vamos a casa Abuelo, asi paso tiempo con xi-xi, nos vemos-se despidio empujando el resto a la casa de sus abuelos que quedaba en un arbol un poco mas alejado de centro.

-acaso tienes problemas con tu oto-san?-pregunto el rubio mientras acomodaba a Ichigo en sus brazos

-a decir verdad, mi padre es un poco extraño, no en el mal sentido solo que sufre de bipolaridad, a veces es el padre mas cariñoso y después muy extricto, creo que le hizo mal juntarse tanto con Kunimitsu-san, pero bueno mi to-san eiji es un amor, ya lo conoceran, ahora vamos a ir a ver a mi xi-xi

-xi-xi?-pregunto Iruka

-a decir verdad se llama Hayato, pero desde pequeño me dijo que le dijera asi…ya lo veran, es mas joven que mi abuelo Ryoma, se llevan 12 años de diferencia, eso si su cabello es blanco como la leche al igual que su piel, sus ojos son de un dorado increíble y tiene un cuerpazo, que va mejor apuremosnos

En la casa de los abuelos de Suichi

-XI-XI!!!-grito Suichi a todo pulmon, para que a los poco sminutos llegaran un hombre, bastante atractivo como habia descrito Suichi

-Suichi, nos tenias preocupados!!!, que va a decir tu padre cuando te vea

-eso lo veremos después, quiero presentarte a mis amigos de la villa de la hoja, se quedaran una temporada aquí por obvias razones-eso iba por motivo a sai e Ichigo- y venimos a comer por invitacion del abuelo

-ese viejo…nunca avisa nada, ya vera un dia de estos me voy a ir al frente y tampoco le avisare…ya vera…pero pasen por favor sientanse como en su casa

No alcanzaron a acomodarse en la sala cuando se escucho el estruendo de la puerta, a la sala llego un hombre de cabello negro, ojos negros levemente moreno alto con su traje de ninja con el ceño fruncido detrás de el aparecio un chico un poco mas bajo de cabello pelirrojo, de unos ojos morados oscuros de piel blanca que venia con trajes ninjas al igual que el otro.

-asi que te atreviste a volver a casa hijo-las palabras se escuchaban duras

-Suichiro!, no le hables asi recien llegamos del frente y ya lo atormentas, deberias cambiar…Suichi me tenias preocupado, deberias haber avisado que ibas de viaje, aunque sea, hace poco nos llegaron unos informes de tu paradero, no lo vuelvas a hacer si?-pregunto el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba al pelirrosa

-si to-san, siento mucho haberles hecho pasar un mal rato

-bueno, ignora a tu padre, que es un amargado y cuéntame quienes son estos lindos chicos-pregunto emocionado, ahí se notaba de donde había sacado su personalidad el pelirrosa

-ellos son mis amigos de la hoja y Gaara de la villa de la arena, ellos son comos nosotros papa, pero no de nacimiento, fueron secuestrados por akatsuki y yo los encontré así que por eso me los traje, Naruto acaba de dar a luz hace algunos dias y sai esta esperando gemelos…

-gemelos!! Que emocion, hablando de esos tus hermanos te extrañan mucho

-los gemelos…si tanto tiempo, pero bueno ah otra cosa, por que no me dijeron que me comprometerían con Yuki, no es justo tiene la misma personalidad que Kunimitsu-san-exclamo infantilmente

-tu sabes que es por tu bien y gtu lo conoces, siempre se han conocido.-dijo el pelinegro

-pero cuando era pequeño se parecía a Fuji-san, no es justo…

-Bueno dejemos de hablar de esas cosas y mejor disfrutemos, para olvidar por algunas horas esta tonta guerra-exclamo el abuelo de Suichi

Asi se pasaron el resto de la velada, recordando anécdotas, los chicos de Konoha contando sobre su villa y cosas asi, olvidando por un momento que desde ese momento se convertirían en ninjas de Tsunami y una guerra les esperaba tan solo a algunas horas.

Continuara…


	6. desiciones correctas?

Capitulo VII: desiciones correctas?

Capitulo VII:

Tras la velada pasada en la casa de los abuelos, los chicos se sentían un poco mas a gusto en aquella villa, pues a parte de su nieva condición, se sentían que estaban formando lazos importantes.

-Sai te sientes bien?-pregunto por quinta vez el rubio, desde que se habia levantado.

-Naruto , si no quieres dejar huérfano a Ichigo, deja de preguntarme lo mismo-respondió fríamente Sai

-esta bien, yo solo decía " creo que el tiempo de embarzado que lleva mas el tiempo que no ve a Itachi esta dando sus frutos…esto empieza a aterrarme" me preocupo por ti, eres parte de mi familia recuérdalo-respondió un poco sentido, mientras veía de reojo al pequeño Uchiha.

-Ya lo se, pero yo no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de tratos " sin contar que mi humor esta pésimo…Itachi que estarás haciendo en estos momentos"

En Konoha

-ototo-kun, si no quieres que te mate, muévete-siseo el mayor de los Uchiha

-pues inténtalo, pero tu tendrás que soportar el carácter de naruto si es que lo haces-escupió el menor, sin pudor, en me dio de la calle que estaba completamente concurrida

-…-aquel comentario había descolocado al mayor

-o mejor aun, que crees que hará sai si sabe que su amado Itachi mato a la persona amada de la única persona que le brindo apoyo , cuando la persona que había prometido protegerla lo abandono-eso si había sido un golpe bajo para el mayor que se sentia peor al recordar aquellos momentos tan difíciles para Sai

-si seras Ototo-kun, pero no sere el unico, recuerdas el tiempo que estuviste indeciso en revelarle tus sentimientos a Naruto?

-que tiene que ver eso ahora?-pregunto un poco nervioso

-pues se perfectamente, que escondiste camaras en la casa de nuestro pobre kitsune, mientras el estaba en misiones, por lo cual lo mirabas descaradamente en cada lugar que el estaba y lo que hacia

-…-aquella revelación dejo completamente roja la cara del menor de los Uchihas

-no seas descarado Itachi, tu tambien hacias las mismas cosas con sai, no me vengas a jugar chueco ahora, tu tambien tienes tus cosas oscuras, quieres que todo el mundo lo sepa?!

-que eres rencoroso sasuke, no es mi culpa que naruto no estuviera tan dispuesto contigo en los ultimos meses!!-la pelea realmente estaba tomando un camino bastante oscuro

-que dijiste!! Maldito mal nacido-grito sasuke activando el sharingan

-nacimos de la misma madre!!-fue la rapida respuesta de Itachi

-ahora si te mato!!-grito fuera de si Sasuke con el shidori en la mano, Itachi tambien habia activado el sharingan, estaban a punto de eliminarse, cuando unos poderosos puñetazos los mandaron a volar, cientos y cientos de metros lejos de donde estaban, para terror de los presentes.

-si vuelvo a escuchar otro tipo de conversación como esta, no se preocupen, ustedes no se mataran, pues yo les hare ese cumplido aunque tenga que dejas a Sai y Naruto sin hombres y a sus hijos sin padres-grito encolerizada la quinta

En la villa de Tsunami

-deberias acostumbrarte, pues cuando tengas tu familia junto a Itachi, las cosas seran peores que conmigo

El rostro de Sai al pensar en lo que habia dicho Naruto, perdio el color, pues pensandolo, tenia razon-debo abandonar esta villa, ese hombre no me puede encontrar-hablo con voz de ultratumba

-bueno, jejej, has sentido menos dolores con las medicinas que te han dado?-pregunto el rubio inocentemente,sin ser intimidado por el aura que despedia Sai.

-…-al parecer naruto era inmune a las miradas asesinas

Respiro profundamente un par de veces y le respondió-si, el dolor ha disminuido bastante y no te preocupes, no estoy invalido , tu llevaste perfectamente tu embarazado y yo hare lo mismo con el mio, incluso hare mas actividad fisica, estoy aburrido de pasar en casa todo el dia como lo haciamos en Konoha, pues me siento muy inútil asi-expuso bastante aburrido

-ya lo se, y bueno tambien siento que tengas que quedarte aquí, cuidando de tu embarzado y cuidando de Ichigo-exclamo un poco incomodo, mientras se cambiaba

-en eso no puedo hacer nada, debo poner la vida de mis hijos ante todo y ayudarte como tu lo haz hecho no es nada-finalizo sonriendo

-entonces veamos como nos vamos a organizar con el resto del equipo, aunque tengo mas menos las cosas pensadas en mi cabeza-expuso el rubio con una sonrisa enigmatica

En la torre del Kage

-Es verdad que lo mejor seria ir con grupos d ela villa, pero no tenemos tiempo para acoplarnos a la forma de trabajo que tienen, incluso eso puede jugar en contra, por eso lo mekjor es separarnos en dos grupos de –explicaba Iruka

-pero para eso debemos nivelar las habilidades de los miembros..-seguia Kiba

-No se hable mas, yo ire con Gaara y ustedes en el otro grupo, fin de la discusión-puntualizo el rubio tan solo al llegar

-como se te puede ocurrir eso naruto, llevas meses sin practicar tus tecninas, serias una presza facil para aquellos hombres-refuto el Tsukage

-se perfectamente cual es la condicion que poseo, pero mi naturaleza de recicpiente me permite tener una mayor facilidad para recobrar mis habilidades, ademas Gaara cuenta con el otro demonio, asi las probabiñlidades de atacar al otro grupo son minimas, si es que conocen nuestra habilidad, si se le puede decir asi , ademas me podre mover con mayor facilidad, pues Gaara se puede proteger , si es que alguna de mis tecnicas se sale de control, por eso yo no voy a ir con nadie mas que no sea mi pelirrojo amigo, por favor entiendanlo-y dio por zanjado el tema

-Yo apoyo el punto de Naruto-fueron la sunicas palabras del kazekage

-Ustedes son unos cabezotas!!-exclamo ofuscado Iruka

-cabexzotas o no, es la solucion mas acertada en estos momentos

-Tu tambien Sai?-pregunto idignado Kiba de que incluso la persona mas sensata del lugar estuviera apoyando tan absurda idea

-bueno viendo la convicción que tiene Naruto-kun y Gaara-kun lo mejor sera dividir los grupos de aquella manera..

-Pero Ryoma-san…

-Iruka se que te preocupas por ellos, pero ellos son ninjas y saben los riesgos a los cuales se enfrentan, sin contar que la distribución según las habilidades sera distinta…a cada uno se les hara entrega de una bandana con el símbolo de la villa, espero que no lleven las propias para evitar problemas….-expuso el Tsukage evidenciando lo obvio.-Bueno como ya saben Iruka y Kiba seran enviados a la zona de Suichi a vigilar, mientras que Naruto y Gaara seran enviados directamente al frente junto a Yuki, el cual les dara la información respectiva, volveran cuando el sol se ponga, por razones de seguridad, todo hombre fértil vuelve a esa hora, asi que no se sientan desplazados, tan solo espero que esten bien-finalizo dando por zanjado el tema.

-Si, Tsukage-respondieron los shinobis presentes paraq salir posteriormente de la habitación

-Naruto, tu decisión puede costar muy caro-replico Iruka

-se perfectamente a los riesgos que me estoy enfrentando y sopesand esto he tomado mi decisión, asi que espero que la respeten, pues deben considerar que estamos en otra villa, con otras reglas y aunque los estemos ayudadno por voluntad, debemos considerar sus principios de ninja, antes de actuar.

-se nota que has crecido Naruto

-Los ultimo meses, me han hecho madurar mas rapido de lo que hubiera querido, pero eso no es importante, en estos momentos, partiremos en una hora mas cuando Yuki vuelva de entregar los respectivos informes a los escuadrones, ustedes tan solo deben esperar que Suichi vuelva de donde sus padres para partir.-realmente se notaba en el que los ultimos acontecimientos que habia tenido que vivir habian hecho un gran cambio en el y eso en esos momentos era algo que pensaba relacionando a Sasuke-"ellos dicen que he madurado, pero si sasuke ya no me quiero por lo que soy ahora una persona mas madura, que ha vivido cosas que otros no…quizas todo este tiempo que ha pasado ya no quiere saber de mi, por el daño innecesario que le he hecho…tan solo espero que el este bien"-suspiro naruto un tanto intranquilo

-bueno chicos..-hablo suichi al llegar junto a Yuki, ambos con sus trajes de ninja, muy parecido a los de Konoha, pero ellos llevaban un gorro que ocultaba su cabello, obviamente por su condicion, debido a que esta se percibia por el cabello, ya que este tomaba un brillo distinto, principalmente en las fechas de mas fertilidad.

-debemos partir lo antes posible, debido a que en la zona que debemos proteger esta siendo atacada con insistencia desde la madrugada, por lo cual necesitamos todo el apoyo que podamos…-decía el rubio, mientras fruncia el ceño

-entonces nosotros también deberíamos ir-concluyo Iruka preocupado

-no-dijo rotundo el rubio, para sorpresa de todos-ustedes tienen una zona asiganada, no deben dejarla si es que no han indicado lo contrario por lo cual, la mision seguira igual como esta planeada, nadie cambiara su posicion, sabemos perfectamente que el unico que hacia eso era yo, pero ya no es como antes, por lo cual seguiremos, sin discutir, pues yo mismo me encargare que no hallan deseado haberse movido de su lugar.

-bastante convincente tus palabras, asi que partiremos, pues no hay mucho tiempo-y tan rapido como dijo estas palabras el frio Yuki desaparecio

-vamos Gaara-y asi ambos contenedores partieron, tan rapido, que dejaron totalmente enmudecidos a sus amigos.

-cuando vuelva ya vera ese chico, pareciera que se estuviera entregando a la suerte…-susurro Iruka, pero su comentario fue escuchado por Sai que ante esto, temio por la vida de su rubio amigo, que se habai convertido en parte importante de su vida.

-"Naruto por lo mas sagrado que tengas vuelve con vida, tu hijo te espera al igual que yo…"

-bueno Sai, ahora nosotros partimos, si no nos retrasaremos y nos mandaran la bronca-bromeo suichi,mientras hacia sello y desaparecia

-cuídate Sai, nos vemos

-nos vemos…-susurro con un deje de tristeza, Iruka ya habia desaparecido y quedaba Kiba, a pesar de no tener mucha coxecion este sintio que debia hacer algo, por lo cual de improviso abrazo a sai y le acaricio la cabeza

-ya veras que volveremos todos sanos- tras el dejo un pequeña brisa, por su desaparición, pero aquella accion habia dejado completamente desconcertado al pelinegro.

-ya esta todo raro, mejor nos vamos Ichigo-ante esto el pequeño bebe tan solo se acurruco con los rastros visibles de sus lagrimas, a pesar de no haber llorado fuerte, sus ojos estaban tristes por la partida de su madre.

Tras haber desaparecido le costo algunos minutos encontrar el chakra del rubio de la villa, pues prácticamente no se sentia. Cuando se unio a ellos, eran varios ninjas, se podia ver que todos eran jóvenes y algunos por su contexturas eran donceles, a pesar de que esa palabras no le gustaba, no veia otra forma de referirse a si mismo y a otros de su misma condicion.

Gaara se encontraba delante del grupo un poco distante, eso saco una imperceptible sonrisa al rubio, ya que el pelirrojo aun no era capaz de sociabilizar como los demas, pero eso era solo cosa del tiempo.

-como vamos?-pregunto el rubio, tras ubicarse cerca de Yuki

-nos encontramos a unas tres horas de nuestro objetivo, a decir verdad lo que dije alla, no es ni una patrte de la situación real.-dijo seriamente el rubio mayor.

-cuentame.

-el enemigo, al parecer a encontrado un nuevo jutsu, con el cual son capacez de reconocer a los donceles, hemos perdido alredero de diez, pues ese jutsu afecta su juicio y se van con enemigo o dejan que los atrapen o ataquen, lo peor es que si logran comunicar que aquella tecnica esta dadno resultado estaremos en grandes ´problemas, pues incluso prodrian atraer a los mas jóvenes que se encuentran en el centro de la villa y si llegara a suceder eso…estariamos perdidos, pues ellos aun son unos simples niños.

-ya veo..utilizame a mi de carnada-aquella petición dejo al frio rubio desconcertado a tal punto que tuvo que parar paraq mirar al rubio menor y lo que vio en esos ojos no le gusto en lo mas minimo, Naruto estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por salvar a el resto de los don celes incluso si en ello le costaba su propia integridad.

-tu no debes, eres un doncel aligual que ellos, quien sabe que serian capaces de hacerte!!-alzo un poco la voz el rubio, pues por muy buen ninja que fuera, Naruto era n doncel y él como ninja de Tsuna, debía proteger a los donceles.

-no es una petición es una afirmación Yuki-san-fueron las palabras de Gaara-yo tambien ire, lo mejor es que nosotros vallamos a la cabeza y ustedes por la retaguardia, asi nosotros atacaremos a la mayore cantidad de ninjas, por nuestra maor cantidad e chakra, la idea es acabar con la mayor cantdad de enemigos, en el menor tiempo posible, para llegar a la villa o centro de operaciones del enemigo, si no, cualquier esfuerzo sera en vano. Nosotros sabemos cuales son sus principios, pero nosotros siempre hemos sobrevivido por nuestra cuenta incluso siendo muy pequeños, por lo cual no intentes protegernos, pues nosotros jamas hemos sido protegidos.

-nosotros hemos sobrevivido…-finalizo el rubio, mientras aceleraba el paso, siendo seguido por Gaara.

-si…si yo permitiera aquel ataque suicida ustedes deben asegurarse devolver…sino…Suichi no me lo perdonara jamas.-expuso el rubio una verdad muy escondida.

-si de verdad te interesa Su-chan, no deberias ser tan serio…te lo digo por experiencia propia.

Tras esto no volvieron a hablar en todo el camino, el plan estaba ya trazado y aunque Yuki hubiera intentado algo por evitarlo, la convicción de los contenedores era inquebrantable.

El mediodía estaba proximo y habian llegado a la zona señalada de antemano.

Se encontraban a la salida del bosque que habian recorrido por horas, espeso y con todo tipo de vegetación, ante ellos se extendia un paramo desolado sin vegetación alguna, un lugar visible para cualquier ataque y tras esto una gran extención de arbustos espinosos de aproximadamente un metro de alto, finalizando con otra extención de arboles no tan frondosa como la de su ubicación, pero permitía ocultarse perfectamente.

-nosotros saldremos a campo travieso, ya que así podremos desplegar nuestros chakras y detectar al enemigo, llevaremos los trasmisores para informar la ubicación de estos o cualquier otra cosa extraña, ustedes tan solo preocúpense de lo que tiene que hacer.-los ojos de Naruto reflejaban convivicción al igual que su sonrisa tan sincera.

-vamos Naruto…nos vemos Yuki-san.-finalizo el pelirrojo y desapareció, para encontrarse posteriomente en el paramo junto a Naruto.

-a la cuenta de 3?-pregunto el rubio divertido

-¿sabes que tenemos mucho que perder?, si es que llegaramos a fallar

-desde un principio lo tuve muy en claro, pero prefiero que muchos como yo se salven, que salvarme yo, vivir con mi familia y pensar que por no haber dado el maximo muchos niños murieron o han sido violados u obligados a embarazarce…prefiero mil veces uno que miles.-dijo con una sonrisa triste

-si ese es el caso, deberían ser 2-y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el niveo rostro del pelirrojo

-pero tu…?

-yo no tengo a nadie especial que me este esperando.

-y Lee?-pregunto confundido

-confundi mis sentimientos, si es que se le puede llamar asi, yo siento por el, admiración y un poco de vergüenza, por lo que le hice y ha pasado, pero mas alla de eso, no creo sentir nada mas, por lo cual nadie me extrañara.

-yo creo que sasuke me mataria si pudiera…pero bueno…¡tres!-y ahí comenzaba la cuenta regresiva, que definiría la libertad o la esclavitud de los donceles de Tsuna.

Ambos contenedores dejaron salir a grandes cantidades sus chakras, el propio y el del demonio, dejando en el ambiente un aire denso y pesado. Los ojos de Naruto se habían vuelto rojos, como los de Gaara amarillos, signo inequivoco de la presencia del demonio.

Los ninjas de Tsuna tan solo veían y sentia el despliegue de chakra de aquellos pequeños donceles que en unos minutos comenzaron a dar las indicaciones de la ubicación del enemigo.

La guerra estaba en su completo apogeo, los ninjas de la hoja estaban dando todo lo que estaba en sus manos para proteger a aquellos indefensos donceles, pues la simple idea de perder era inaceptable, pues no solo perdería la guerra, si no tambien, la pureza, inocencia y elegría de los jóvenes habitantes de Tsuna.

LA noche se abalanzaba sobre sus cabezas, sus fuerzas habían disminuido mas de la mitad, pero por lo que podían contabilizar, las fuerzas del enemigo se habían reducido considerablemente, tan solo debían seguir asi y lograrían ganar, pues para ello, debían eliminar a todos los ninjas de la villa enemigo, para que aquella amenaza nunca mas apareciera.

-si…Sasuke me viera se estaría riendo de mi…-jadeaba Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

-ya lo creo…-Gaara se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.-por lo que puedo detectar se han replegado en las montañas a varios kilómetros de esta zona.

-son unos cobardes, pero lo mejor que…podemos hacer es ir tras de ellos y patearles el trasero, para que nunca mas vuelvan a molestar. Y que aprendan que un doncel no es simplemente un recipiente para tener hijos.

-me…quitas las palabras de la boca…

-vamos…

Así ambos con sus chakras debilitados, pero con todas las ganas partieron a las montañas, sin considerar que ellos no eran conocedores de la zona y mucho menos de las artimañas de la elite de aquella villa traicionera.

A medianoche.

Los análisis de la guerra eran aplastantes, Tsuna habia derrotado a prácticamente a todo el enemigo en aquel día, pues las tropas que quedaban se habían replegado en las montañas y por los datos que habian podido recabar en aquellas horas Naruto y Gaara, no se habian vuelto a reportar, después de la puesta de sol, eso podia significar dos cosas: habian sido atrapados por el enmigo o se dirigían a las montañas, aunque considerando ambas, las dos eran bastante malas. Lo unico bueno era que a podrían mandar un mensaje a la villa de la hoja para pedir apoyo ante cualquier posible desenlace.

-Ryoma-san, por favor digame que han podido comunicarse con Naruto y Gaara-pedía hecho un nudo Sai, con Ichigo en brazos, que se habia quedado dormido, de tanto llorar.

-lo lamento Sai, pero por mas que hemos mandado a ambus y equipos de rastreo, no hemos podido dar con ellos, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que mandaremos un mensaje a Konoha, pues las vias se encuentran fuera de peligro, pero antes de que podamos tener alguna noticia de ellos pasaran como 3 días, antes de eso tendremos que hacer lo posible para encontrarlos antes que se internen en las montañas…-afirmo preocupado

-hay algo malo en las montañas?-pregunto temeroso el pelinegro ante la respuesta.

-Antiguamente, nuestra villa no contaba con la fuerza que tu puedes ver ahora, por lo cual era mucho mas facil que nuestros enemigos, pudieran hacerce con alguno de nuestros donceles y…en las montañas era donde consumaban su crimen, ya que asi el doncel se vería en la obligación de…casarse con el hombre que le hubiera arrebatado su…virginidad, pero tambien habian muchos casos donde no era uno solo, por lo cual…el destino de aquellos chicos ha sido muy incierto…

-pero…-intento decir algo, ante la información horrorizante que le habia dado el Tsukage.

-lo peor no es, eso…ya que la mayoría de los chicos donceles quedan en espera tras su primera vez, por eso es tan importante que se cuiden si es el caso, si no…las consecuencias son claras.

-debería haberles prevenido!!-grito exasperado

-tu mismo viste la convicción en sus ojos…-intento convencerlo y autoconvencerse

-usted podia haberlos prevenido!!...usted mismo los entrego en bandeja!!-grito, sin darse cuenta que sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lagrimas-…usted jamás sabrá lo que es ser violado!!...yo si lo se…es…es un…maldito cerdo!!-grito encolerizado, dejando escapar su chakra descontrolado

-tranquilízate, o le hará daño a tus bebes…-intento tranquilizarlo

-no me joda!!-y salio rápidamente de aquella habitación, había olvidado completamente su embarzado, su peso extra o que traía un casi recién nacido en brazo, su mente se encontraba turbada y su chakra descontrolado, algo dentro de si, quería tomar el control de su cuerpo y este por todas las cosas recién vividas se las permitía.-_al parecer nuevamente entro en acción…ese viejo…bueno ante todo, debo mandar ese mensaje a Konoha lo antes posibles, por lo cual lo haré con una de mis aves de tinta..-_el que hablaba y actuaba ya no era el mismo Sai, si no aquella personalidad que se había creado, tras la absorción de chakra de la Kyuubi.

En pocos minutos había logrado encontrar papel y realizar el jutsu, dejando uno de los asuntos arreglados, el problema era que ahora, con todo el descontrol de chakra, no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo, el cuerpo de sai lograría retener a los gemelos dentro de si.

_-mas problemas innecesarios…ahora debo mandarle un mensaje a Naruto y a Gaara, pues por muchas ganas que tenga, no puedo ir con esta barriga y un bebe a cuesta, sin contar que el tiempo de embarazo se vera alterado y no se cuando…maldito viejo, ¿Por qué los mayores siempre comenten los mismos errores?-se pregunto intentando __tranquilizarse, mientras mandaba el mensaje a Naruto.- lo mejor es volver a la casa, aunque debería ir al albergue, pero prefiero quedarme allá, si no…preguntaran por el cambio de mis ojos, el revoltijo de mi chakra y van a fastidiar…aunque quedarme allá tampoco es tan bueno…esta situación debería tener un lado mas practico…_-se dijo, mientras desaparecía de la torre del kage apareciendo en el árbol central de los donceles.-_eso no debería hacerlo hecho…kuso!!_!-se grito mentalmente, mientras acunaba a Ichigo, esa iba a ser una larga espera.

Y Así paso el resto de la noche sin saber aun cual era la situación en la que se encontraban ambos contenedores, pero por la historia que contaban aquellas montañas, su situación, no distaba mucho de aquellos jóvenes que habían sido secuestrado años o siglos atrás de la villa de Tsuna y que habían visto sus sueños e inocencia destruidos en aquel lugar.

Continuara…

TT siento mucho la demora, he tenido meses muy difíciles y hace poc he podido lograr un poco de tiempo, las cosas aquí ya se estan poniendo mejores, pues aparecen viejos personajes xD, otra cosa, como veran la pareja de Gaara la cambie por lo cual nuestro pelirrojo necesita un seme protector y con carácter, pues tras pensarlo y todo Lee no puede ir con el como seme, ustedes me entienden, por lo cual necesito de sus sugerencias, ya que los semes ocupados son Shino, Kakashi, Sasuke e Itachi, por lo cual necesito uno para Gaara XP

SEme para Gaara!! oOo

Denme sus opciones, nos veremos en el proximo capitulo que tendría que salir pronto, nos vemos….

Pjala me dejen un rewiew…


	7. A un paso del abismo?

Hornomas de una kyubi

Hornomas de una kyubi

Capitulo VII: A un paso del abismo

La noche había caído en toda la villa, sin contar que la gran parte de los refugiados eran donceles jóvenes o donceles casados con sus hijos, lo que dejaba la villa en una gran desventaja a pesar de contar con grandes ninjas para protegerlos.

Sai desde que había ido a visitar al Tsukage, no había sido visto por nadie mas, por lo cual su localización y seguridad era incierta, sin olvidar al pequeño hijo de Naruto que no aparecía en ningún lado, pues el abuelo de Shuichi se había encargado de buscarlos, pues tenia un mal presentimiento de todo aquello.

En la zona que Suichi comandaba, las cosas habían mejorado considerablemente, pues el enemigo se había replegado a las montañas, cosa que no extraño a los ninjas de Konoha, pero si a los de Tsuna.

-¿Shuichi, que esperas?, debemos seguirlos, si no escaparan, estamos con todas para ganar-le dijo Kiba exasperado, por la respuesta tan pasiva que tenia el pelirrosa.

-No debemos ir a las montañas-dijo serio como nunca antes

-Las montañas pueden ser un buen lugar para que nos tengan una trampa preparada Kiba, lo mejor es esperar a sus movimientos-expuso Iruka preocupado por la reacción de Shuichi, pues la idea de una y trampa en las montañas no era para tanta seriedad

-No es eso, a nosotros los donceles nos tiene prohibido acercarnos a las montañas, si es que no contamos con buena protección de hombres.-

-Pero si saben pelear!!-grito un poco molesto Kiba de todo el tema de los donceles

-No es eso!!-grito, despejando un poco así su mente-ese lugar esta prohibido, pues nuestros enemigos tienen sus artimañas para capturar donceles sin cotar que ese lugar en la antigüedad era ocupado por ellos, para robar la virginidad de los donceles que raptaban dejando sus destinos sellados, pues una vez que pierdes la virginidad con un hombre debes casarte con el, pues has perdido la honra como doncel, no importa, si eres incluso el Tsukage, tu honra una vez quitada le pertenece a un solo hombre, aunque no lo ames y aunque te allá violado, es la forma en que nos han criado, para serles fieles a nuestros esposos, pero no fue pensado para chicos violados…es por eso que ese sitio esta prohibido, pues es peligroso y muchos donceles han desaparecido allá, no voy a tomar el riesgo de que ustedes vallan a ese sitio.-les dijo con los ojos brillosos por las lagrimas que intentaba evitar derramar.

-siento haber obligado a que recordaras eso…-susurro arrepentido Kiba

-no te preocupes es algo que se nos dice desde pequeño, para evitar cualquier aventura a ese lugar…me duele pues…mi…-se agarro con fuerza uno de sus brazos-mejor amigo desapareció en aquel lugar, era un gran chico pero hace meses que no sabemos nada de el y fue a buscar unas flores que en ese lugar creces y que son especiales…

-Lo siento mucho Suichi-kun-le dijo Iruka mientras lo abrazaba.

Mientras estaban así pudieron escuchar el graznar de un ave, no tenia nada de peculiar, hasta que comenzó a bajar en picada en dirección a Kiba, el cual se extraño del comportamiento del ave, que antes de tocarlo se convirtió en un pergamino

-Sai?!-pregunto al aire, mientras abría rápidamente el pergamino-"Chicos, según información del Tsukage, los chicos persiguieron a los enemigos a las montañas y el no les advirtió del peligro que corren…nadie sabe de ellos, pero ya di aviso de a Konoha, tan solo espero que lleguen pronto, el resto de los habitantes están refugiados, yo no lo hice, pues mi chakra se descontrolo y soy detectable…cuídense…" tiene la letra temblorosa…quizás la información de las montañas afecto su embarazo!!-grito asustado Kiba

-esta solo?...ese chico esta loco, si evacuaron la villa, es porque hay peligro y si esta solo y si su chakra se descontrolo, lo mas probable es que sea detectado por el enemigo si es que llega…pero esa carta tuvo que haber sido enviada hace horas…maldición…si mi abuelo los hubiera alertado…MALDITO RUBIO OXIGENADO!!-grito lleno de furia-el estaba al mando del escuadron donde iba Naruto y Gaara si les pasa algo, LO MATO!!-grito mientras debiles lagrimas caían por sus ojos amatistas

-pero desde aquí no podemos hacer nada si es que el Tsukage no ha dado la orden…-exclamo preocupado Iruka

-así es, si nos movemos podemos ser considerados como desertores….debemos esperar hasta el amanecer, recién ahí recibiremos noticias desde la villa, por el momento debemos seguir en nuestras posiciones, tan solo nos queda esperar que ellos, sean lo suficientes fuertes para resistir…cualquier cosa…-susurro Suichi, mientras miraba tristemente la luna

En Konoha

-Tsunade-sama ha llegado un pergamino de Sai!!-gritaba Shizune, mientras entraba estruendosamente a la oficina donde se encontraban Itachi y Sasuke inconcientes y kakashi, shino y el capitán Yamato, pues Lee había sido mandado a una misión muy importante

-rápido Shizune-grito la mujer que tenia grandes ojera en sus ojos

La mujer rápidamente le acerco la carta a la rubia, que comenzó a leer la carta a los presentes.

-"Tsunade-sama, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que supo de nosotros, Naruto ya tuvo a su hijo, es un hermoso varón de nombre Ichigo que tengo en brazos, pues la situación de donde estamos se ha vuelto muy tensa. Nos encontramos en Tsunami, es una villa que se encuentra en el país del viento, es una villa de ninjas que se caracteriza por sus donceles, pero ahora no importa, si no que nos encontramos en una peligrosa guerra, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba e Iruka-sensei fueron al frente de batalla, pues yo aun me encuentro gestación, pero debido a un altercado mi alumbramiento se adelantara, también debo decirle que Naruto cuando dio a luz tuvo un desgarramiento de su matriz y tan solo unos días pasado de esto esta luchando, temo por su vida, pues lleva mucho tiempo de inactividad, sin contar que el enemigo es terrible, pues lo que busca son los donceles de la villa para embarazarlos y Naruto y Gaara se han dirigido a las montañas, lugar donde se consumaba la virginidad de los donceles secuestrados, por esto le pido que venga pronto, no sabemos de ellos desde la mañana y la villa se encuentra en peligro, pues por mi culpa soy detectable y pueden llegar a mi y al resto del poblado"…-finalizo pálida la quinta

-es una peligrosa situación…-susurro kakasi serio como nunca

-ni que lo diga kakashi-sensei, si eso es cierto, la condición de fértiles en esa zona es antigua y codiciada y si pierden la guerra, no solo perderán su villa, si no a muchos jóvenes

-SASUKE , ITACHI LEVANTENSE!!-grito la mujer levantándose y pateando a los dos Uchiha que fueron a parar a algunos metros del lugar

-…kuso…-fue la escueta palabra que salio de los labios de Sasuke

-tsunade-sama?...que sucede, creo que nos acaba de despertar de la golpiza que nos dio-dijo Itachi un poco disconforme

-Hemos conseguido información del paradero de los chicos, se encentran en una villa dentro del país del viento, esta mas cerca que Tsuna, pero por lo que nos cuenta Sai las cosas se están volviendo muy peligrosas, por lo cual deben , movilizarse lo mas rápido posible, si no…podríamos perderlos para siempre

La cara de impacto de Itachi y Sasuke era todo un poema, principalmente la d el mayor, pues acababa de escuchar el nombre de "Sai" mas peligro, cosa que hizo eco en su cerebro.

-Kakashi tu estas al mando del equipo todos ustedes vallan de inmediato y ustedes dos les preguntan en el camino, ahora debo mandar un mensaje a esa villa, maldición váyanse!!-grito la mujer histérica, mientras los shinobis desaparecían de su vista apareciendo en la entrada de la villa

-bueno chicos, la situación es la siguiente debemos viajar lo mas rápido posible, para llegar a mas tardar al amanecer a esa villa, si no…podríamos perder mas de lo que esperamos-dijo Kakashi con un toque sombrío

-Kakashi-san yo pase una vez por esa villa así que se por donde debemos ir, si nos vamos en la dirección que yo recorrí llegaremos antes-dijo Yamato con decisión

-vamos!!-grito kakashi y así los cinco shinobos de konoha partieron a la villa de Tsunami

En el trayecto

-kakashi-sensei, que ha ocurrido mientras estuvimos inconcientes-pregunto sasuke serio

-recibimos un pergamino de Sai, nos contaba que tu hijo sasuke, nació y que el cabezota de tu novio no espero de dar a luz y se fue a pelear, sin contar que había tenido un desgarro de la matriz…Sai decía también que el lugar a donde estaban la ultima vez que le informaron es una zona muy peligrosa para los donceles, información bastante escalofriante para mi gusto, el problema no es ese, pues supuestamente perdieron el rastro de el y Gaara en la mañana y mira ya la hora que es, esto puede ser muy peligroso incluso para ellos, a pesar de tener un demonio dentro de sus cuerpos, tarde o temprano no sedan capaces de defenderse y espero que lleguemos antes de ese momento.

-kuso, maldito dobe…-dijo Sasuke furioso

-…-Itachi simplemente estaba al tanto de la conversación de los dos.

-veo que aun sabes que tengo mas que decir…-dijo con un leve sonrisa que despereció de inmediato-según Sai sufrió un descontrol de chakra, lo que puede llevar su embarazo a termino en cualquier momento, sin contar que la aldea ha sido evacuado parcialmente, por ello es peligroso que el se mantenga con los refugiados su chakra delataría su posición, sin olvidar que el tiene al hijo de Naruto a su cuidado, por lo cual su vida y la de su hijo esta en peligro, así que basta de hablar y pongámonos serios, aunque sea una vez en nuestras vidas…-

-dirás por la tuya Kakashi-sensei, yo hace mucho tiempo me volví serio en mi vida

-tienen razón chicos, yo era el que debía ponerme serio de una vez….ya no soy un chico como ustedes-

-pero aun eres joven kakashi-san-

-mejor vayámonos

-hai!!

En las montañas de Tsunami

-Naruto como te encuentras?-pregunto con mucho esfuerzo el pelirrojo, el cual tenia grandes rasgos de cansancio

-creo que…mejor que tu…-dijo irónico el rubio

-ni tu te la crees…pero no has notado que la zona esta demasiado despejado, desde hace algunas horas?-pregunto mientras seguía avanzando con el rubio a sus espaldas.

Y tenia razón desde que se habían internado a las espesuras de aquel bosque, en lo alto de las montañas, los ataques y el chakra del enemigo había desaparecido completamente, y mientras mas subían la situación no mejoraba, mejor dicho, permanecía igual y eso a los dos shonobis desesperaba, pues no era una zona que ellos conocieran, por lo cual la sorpresa de un ataque los podrías dejar en gran desventaja

-cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde que anocheció?-pregunto el rubio, mientras se cubría su brazo, que tenia una importante herida

-pues no estoy seguro…quizás unas 4 o 5 horas-dijo el pelirrojo no muy seguro, mientras rasgaba sus ropas para vendar la herida de Naruto, que para ese entonces no era capaz de sanar su cuerpo a buena velocidad, lo que significaba que estaba al limite, al igual que el, pues su caso era distinto al del rubio, su capacidad de sanación era menor y ya no estaba haciendo efecto.

Tan solo esperaba que la trampa que estuviera congeniando el enemigo de Tsuna, no fuera tan terrible, pues temía mas por la vida de Naruto que por la propia, pues este tenia una familia, por la cual velar, en cambio el no la tenia por lo cual lazos con el mundo no tenia.

No pasaron muchos minutos desde que se detuvieron, cuando un extraño aroma comenzó a inundar el ambiente, era dulce, pero a la vez muy relajante, al sentirlo, eras capaz de recordar las vivencias felices de tu vida, pero como Gaara no tenía muchas, esa esencia no causo el mismo efecto en el, pero su cuerpo no respondía tan bien como estaba, lo que activo su alarma interna, ahí estaba la trampa del enemigo.

-Na…-le iba a hablar a su rubio amigo, pero este ya no se encontraba a su lado, si no varios metros mas allá, caminaba con los ojos cerrados, con las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas y una muy leve sonrisa en el rostro, aquella actitud lo asusto, por lo cual iba a ver que sucedía cuando sintió unos grandes brazos apresar su cintura y como un cuerpo mucho mas grande se pegaba al suyo, aquello lo dejo paralizado por algunos segundos.

Su mente había quedado en blanco hasta que esas toscas y sucias manos comenzaron a tocar su cuerpo, como nadie lo había hecho y no le gustaba, mejor dicho le era nauseabundo ese tipo de tactos de aquel hombre, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, por mas que pensaba en moverlos, este no se movía y las manos de aquel hombre lo tocaban lascivamente, no quería estar ahí…prefería incluso estar muerto.

-pero miren, este hermoso doncel ya esta llorando, mientras que su amiguito aun no se ha dado cuenta de que esta bajo una ilusión, me pregunto si pondrá aquella carita tan inocente, cuando hayamos mancillado su cuerpo-las lagrimas salían sin control de sus ojos y era primera vez en su vida que sentía terror, ya que el miedo no se comparaba, era puro terror, ya que si era doncel, podía quedar embarazado y el no quería si es que se daba aquello de esta forma, el no lo quería, pero su cuerpo, se encontraba totalmente dócil y su voz salía muy débilmente.

-Naruto…-quizás su voz fue afortunada al ser escuchada por el rubio que salio de su trance, pero lo que sucedía no se podría llamar fortuna, pues cuando el rubio posó sus azules ojos en el, supo que Naruto no se podría defender, pues en sus ojos se podía ver la desesperación, mientras uno de aquellos ninjas se acercaba a su cuerpo y lo abrazaba descaradamente, lamiendo su mejilla que comenzó a ser bañada por sus lagrimas.

-ya son dos hermosos donceles y de los mas fuertes, creo que nos llevaremos un buen festín, pero lo mejor será comer para poder darle a estos hermosos chicos lo que merecen-dijo el hombre que tenía a Gaara mientras pasaba su caliente lengua por el cuello del peliblanco, cosa que solo hizo intensificar las lagrimas que caían.

-tienes razón, además nuestro general no nos permitiría festejar sin que el allá estrenado a nuestra compañía, pero solo puedo asegurar que son de lo mas exóticos…como el nieto del kage….-susurro el otro contra el oído de Naruto, mientras se restregaba contra su espalda.

-Lo mejor es que partamos total…comeremos y celebraremos esta pequeña recompensa, a pesar de todo y después la disfrutaremos…-dijeron al unísono, mientras se colocaban en el hombro a ambos chicos y comenzaban a internarse en el espesor del bosque.

En la villa.

Sai estaba hecho un mar de nervios, pues en las ultimas horas, no había podido descansar en lo absoluto, entre la amenaza de que llegara el enemigo y las constantes contracciones que lo asediaban, sin contar que tenia miedo, púes temía por la vida de sus hijos, pues si nacían sin ninguna persona capacidad no sabia si sobrevivían y la simple idea le destrozaba el corazón.

Nunca se en su vida había ansiado la llegada de Itachi y su hermano, realmente deseaba poder proteger a sus hijos de toda esta asquerosa guerra, pues eso era, ya que nadie podía tomar como trofeo la virginidad y los sueños de un chico e incluso casi niños, era lo que mas le carcomía el corazón, pues si niños fueron lastimados, que pasaría con Gaara y Naruto que a pesar de ser mayores, ellos no sabían nada sobre esto y el mismo, para que decir.

-"espero que lleguen pronto…"

-señor, aquí esta el que detectamos, tiene un niño en brazos y esta embarazado…-pudo escuchar la voz grave a su espalda que lo hizo congelarse por unos segundos por el susto.

-es bastante joven y pequeño, lo mejor es llevarlo y nos quedamos con los niños y luego lo embarazamos de nuevo, lo mejor son los niños de esto dulces niños, que son pequeños y tiernos, lo mejor es cuando gimen desesperadamente, cuando los estas violando.-dijo un hombre de unos cincuenta años, de muy mal aspecto y mal olor que acercaba su tosca mano a la mejilla de Sai, la cual era interrumpida por un silencioso rió de lagrimas.

-"Itachi…."-fue lo que pensó Sai en esos momentos.

Continuar

No tengo excusas para el retraso, pero en que mi PC se hecho a perder y después el notebook uno se queda sin recursos, el final ya esta medianamente cerca…


	8. miedo

apitulo VIII: Miedo

Al parecer Tsunami se habìa llevado las cartas del triunfo, pero habia algo dentro dentro de aquella quietud que preocupaba, la mitad de los donceles de Konoha no aparecìan y las horas seguian avanzando. A cada segundo lo peor se gestaba en la mente de sus mas cercanos.

En las montañas.

-malditos, sueltenme!!-gritaba exasperado el rubio que se encontraba amarrado a un arbol y sin ningun miramiento por las heridas que su cuerpo presentaba, las cuales sangraban sin parar, hecho que hacia evidente el agotamiento de su cuerpo.

-es mejor que te calles pequeño doncel y ahorres energìa para mañana, pues cuando amanezca y nosotros despertemos ustedes seran el mejor trofeo que hubieramos obtenido de esa villa. Son los mas fuertes y hermosos que hemos visto asi que nos aseguraremos de una buena prole, para futuras guerras. Deberias ser como tu pelirrojo amigo que no ha emitido ni una sola palabra.-

Aquel hombre tenìa razon. Despues de ser capturados Gaara no habia hablado, tan solo se encontraba mirando sus piernas temblando, pero el rubio no se habia dado cuenta de aquello pues habia intentado safarse de aquellas sogas que estaban muy bien sujetas.

-Gaara?? ¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado el rubio, olvidandose por completo de aquellos hombres que no los miraban de ninguna buena forma.

-No quiero...-fue el susurro que escucho de la boca del pelirrojo

-ah?

-Tengo miedo Naruto, estoy asustado, no se que hacer, intento que mi cuerpo se defienda, pero este no se mueve, las cosas que aquellos tipos me hicieron me asustaron y no quiero que lo vuelvan a hacer...prefiero estar muerto....-le rebelo mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Y sus verdes ojos no mentian, estaba completamente asustado y aguados, de lo que pudiera suceder con ellos, pues el no habia tenido ningun tipo de contacto con nadie y muchos menos se habia preocupado de ese tipo de cosas, por lo cual, cualquier cosa era ajena a el. Pero lo que mas le preocupaba era su condicion de doncel, el no queria quedar embarazado. No se encontraba una persona apta para poder criar un niño si este naciera de buena forma, pero el no querìa quedar embarazado de esa forma, no queria sufrir mas, no queria experimentar una nueva forma de dolor y sufrimiento.

-yo te protegere Gaara, no te preocupes, a ti no te van a tocar otra vez-le dijo seguro de sus palabras.

-¿Como puedes asegurar mi bienestar si tu estas en peores condiciones que yo para defenderte? Deberìas preocuparte mejor de escapar tu tienes a tu hijo que proteger, el es mas importante que mi...virginidad o mi bienestar, por favor no pienses en mi, piensa en tu hijo, en la vida que tienes que vivir con el-le dijo, ya con los nervios destrosados y las lagrimas corrienendo por sus blancas mejillas

-Mi hijo esta bien por el momento, Gaara tu no ha stenido alguien que te protegiera, por lo cual eres mas vulnerable que yo, pues al menos una persona vio que mi existencia era valiosa cuando era niño y fue lo suficiente para poder darme fuerzas, pero yo no quiero que pienses que debes sacrificarte por mi, no pienses asi...tan solo dame tiempo para pensar en una manera de escapar de aqui.-le dijo con una gran sonrisa que fue cortada por la llegada de mas hombres.

En un principio no noto nada extraña, pero al ver una pequeño bulto en brazos de Sai en ese lugar, el color de su rostro desaparecio completamente.

-Encontramos a este en la torre de los donceles debe estar a punto de dar a luz y tenia a este niño en brazos, que obviamente no es de el...-su mirada callo en el rubio por algunos segundos-creo que nuestro pequeño rubio reconocio a su pequeño hijo.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban dilatados por la sorpresa, su boca se habria y se cerraba sin emitir palabra alguna, no podia creer lo que sus ojos veìan. No podia ser cierto que hubieran atrapado a Sai. El esperaba que el se salvara y cuidara a su hijo, pero ahora estaban los dos ahi. La angustia comenzo a invadirlo rapidamente.

-Sera mejor que dejen a ese niño junto a los otros, pronto dara a luz y tambien nos serviran para mañana, pues sera el primero en quedar en estado nuevamente...-Las ordenes fueron acatadas y Sai fue dejado sin delicadeza al lado de sus amigos, eso si sin amarrarlo, ya que estaban seguros que por las contracciones con suerte se mantenia conciente.

Y no estaban equivocados, el descontrol de chakra que mantenia el embarazo en curso, habia generado un apresurado trabajo de parto en el pelinegro, el cual se encontraban mucho mas palido de lo normal y con las mejillas fueertemente enrojecidas, pero a pesar de su condiciòn, mantenia a Ichigo con delicadeza en sus brazos, por lo cual estye en todo el trayecto no se habia despertado.

No estaba seguro por cuando tiempo podrìa soportar mantener la conciencia, pero le estaba costando horrores, pues mantenerse sin mostrar la mayor debilidad posible y tener un casi recien nacido en brazos le estaba complicando bastante las cosas, pues ya ni siquiera estaba viendo bien.

-¿Sai estas bien?-escucho una lejana voz muy conocida. Con lentitud levanto el palido rostro y por el cabello pudo distinguir que era Naruto.

-N-Naruto-kun...siento no haber...protegido mejor a Ichigo...-se disculpo con gran esfuerzo

-no digas tonteras, deberias ver tu condicion primero, estas al borde de la inconciencia, gracias a ti mi hijo esta a salvo, no tengo forma para agradecertelo, pero Sai resiste, dejame pensar en algo para que podamos escapar de estos tipos.

-Lo veo dificil, mi parto esta cerca y mi cuerpo ya no es capaz de moverse por si mismo, ustedes estan amarrados sin olvidar al pequeño Ichigo, que podria hacer yo para ayudarlos?-pregunto con una triste sonrisa-si tan solo no me hubiera descontrolado por la noticia del Tsukage, no me hubieran enconbrado, pero no lo pude evitar, me preocupe...-lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus turbados ojos-yo tan solo estaba preocupado por ustedes, ya no quiero perder a gente importante para mi, es demasiado doloroso pasarlo solo... y...

-pero miren, el pequeño doncel embarazado aun esta conciente, pero al parecer ya rompio fuente

Aquellas palabra asustaron completamente a Sai, pues el dolor habia bloqueado cualquier indicio de peligro de sus hijos.

-mejor desata al pelirrojo que esta mas calmado y pasale al niño, asi no molestara, pues nuestro pequeño pelinegro nos va a dar todo un espectaculo con sus gritos de parto, ya que es de contextura pequeña para un embarazo tan grande o quizas nos da alguna sorpresa.

Asi a Sai le quitaron al niñoque paso a manos de Gaara que miraba extraño al bebe durmiente y a Sai que no mostraba muy buena cara.

-maldiciòn-susurro mientras llevaba sus manos a su entrepierna, donde se encontraba el canal de parte que se habia formado el cual daba signos del rompimiento de la fuente y de cierto sangrado, pero que en esas condiciones no era tan amplia como se esperarìa. El parto se venia sumamente complicado.

En el bosque a fueras de Tsunami

-Yamato esta seguro que es por estos lugares, no puedo sentir el chakra de nadie, ni siquiera el de Naruto o el de Sai-llamo Kakashi preocupado

-Si es por aqui Kakashi-san, la mayor parte del camino es bosque, no hay forma de encontrar el pueblo si no lo has visitado alguna vez, por eso te digo que estamos cerca, esta escondida bajo antiguos jutsus, ademas...-no puedo continuar cuando un ninja aparecio ante el atacandolo inesperadamente, enviandolo directamente al suelo.

-¿Una emboscada?-se pregunto Sasuke que se habia mantenido fuera de toda conversacion, pues sus pensamientos se encontraban en su rubio.

-Sasuke, muevete!!-le grito Itachi.

Ante la sopresa del ataque bajaron al suelo, pues con la oscuridad las ramas podian ser armas de doble filo.

-Yuki-san, han llegado noticias...-se escucho una voz dentro del bosque, pero los ataques no cesaban, por la frecuencia, al parecer eran 4 y uno de ellos era mas fuerte.

-¿Que has dicho? ¿Los donceles?-se escucho la voz de aquel hombre preocupada

-Los donceles del pueblo estan bien, pero el enemigo se replego en las montañas como temiamos y atraparon al que se encontraba en la torre con el recien nacido-

-¿QUE?- justo en esos momentos la luna se hacia presente tras algunas nubes, dejando ver a sus atacantes, un rubio alto, un pelirrojo de largo cabello un chico rubio mas pequeño y una chica que tenia una mascara de conejo.-maldicion y el Tsukage?-pregunto molesto.

-no ha emitido ninguna orden ante ello, incluso el chico fue a hablar con el cuando supo que los otros no volvian, ahi el kage le dijo sobre las montañas y al parecer el chakra se descontrolo, por lo cual se refugio dentro de la villa, los guardias que habian dentro fueron gravemente heridos, pero uno de ellos dijo que llevaban a un doncel con claros signos de dar a luz junto a un recien nacido.

-no podemos permitir que de a luz con esos malditos, ademas es muy probable que hallan atrapado a los otros dos, fue una equivocacion mia haberlos mandado, pero en esos momentos debia velar por la mayoria de los donceles que son niños...debemos dirigirnos a las montañas y salvarlos, ellos no pueden caer victimas de una guerra de la cual no son parte, pero el kage se va a enterar, no hacer nada por donceles en las montañas...aunque sean extranjeros.

-señor y el enemigo?-pregunto la chica, mientras miraba a los miembros del equipo de Konoha

-debemos dej...espera un momento, esa bandana, no era la misma que nos mostro Naruto?-les pregunto a su equipo, mientras la sorpresa se hizo presente en el equipo de Konoha

-espera tu conoces a Naruto?-pregunto rapidamente Sasuke tras escuchar el nombre de su dobe

-asi es, pero antes que nada son de Konoha ustedes?-pregunto desconfiado

-Sai mando un mensaje de urgencia a la villa y nosotros somos el grupo de ayuda.-respondio kakashi rapidamente como encargado del grupo

-no son enemigos- y ante esto la chica se destransformo , dejando ver a un chico de grandes ojos azules y de pequeña contextura-Eiri lo mejor es ir con ellos, no perdemos nada, pues tu sabes que pronto amanecera y mientras mas tiempo nos tome llegar a las montañas a ellos se les acaba el tiempo.

-lo se...cuantos meses tenia Sai?-pregunto el rubio de Tsunami al pelirrojo

-creo que habia mencionado unos 5 o 6 meses, capitan-

-ustedes si quieren ver vivos a los suyos, mejor muevanse- y tras decir esto los 4 chicos de Tsunami desaparecieron.

-Son rapidos-exclamo excuetamente Itachi, que intentaban mantener la calma tras escuchar sobre Sai.

Al cabo de algunos minutos los alcanzaron, pues el no conocer la zona les jugaba en contra.

-informanos de la situacion, queremos ayudar-pidio Kakashi serio

-como ya sabran estamos en guerra con una villa de barbaros, muchos donceles han sido secuestrados y violados por ellos, principalmente en las montañas, por lo cual estan prohibidas para cualquier chico fertil o no, mientras no sean lo suficientemente fuerte, pues hemos sabido de algunos chicos no fertiles que han sido embarazodos por el enemigos, por un extraño jutsu que han desarrollado, especialmente para nuestros genes, todos al nacer, podemos llegar a ser donceles, pero es en nuestra pre-adolescencia que se define y supuestamente tu condiciòn se vuelve incambiable. Por otro lado, sus compañeros, son de contextura pequeña, no estamos seguros por la razon, pero puede ser que algun familiar de ellos era de esta villa, la cosa es que como sus organismos se han desarrollado tan rapidamente en tan poco tiempo, las probabilidades de un embarazo por violacion son casi seguras.

-QUE??-se escucho la exclamacion de sorpresa de Sasuke

-Los chicos cuando son violados no quedan embarazados, ya que se les enseñan ciertas cosas para evitarlo, pero por enseñanza, un chico fertil solo se consagra al hombre que le quito su honra, sea a la fueza o no, en los ultimos años no han sucedido, pero hace algunos meses las desapariciones y secuestros aumentaron explosivamente y la cultura del chico fertil no ha cambiado por lo cual los siguen criando igual, por eso los chicos no regresan.

-Eso nos coloca en el contexto de tu guerra, pero no en la situacion actual-dijo serio Shino.

-Por la informacion que me ha llegado se han replegado en las montañas, pues tuvieron muchas bajas, evitamos pelear con donceles y...

-pero la chica es uno-dijo Shino

-nuestros enemigos no saben que solo somos un pueblo de hombres, por eso los chicos fertiles se transforman en mujeres, ellos las consideran menos fuertes para darles hijos, asi que en cierta forma los mantenemos a salvo, pero eso solo lo hacen los mas fuertes y capacitados. Dejando eso de lado, Naruto y Gaara se fueron peleando por su cuenta, estaban bajo mi mando, pero no pense que llegarian a las montañas, fue un grave error como capitan, pero Sai es otro problema mucho mayor.

-¿Porque tanto misterio con su descontrol de chakra y los meses que tiene? ¡Dimelo!-a estas alturas Itachi habia perdido la compostura

-...-El rubio lo miro y comprendio totalmente el arrebato-Los embarazos de los donceles pueden darse a partir de los 8 meses sin problemas, cuando es uno, pero cuando son dos , las cosas se complican, el chakra consumido es mucho mayor y el desarrollo de los fetos es diferente. Sai tiene 5 meses y un poco mas esperando gemelos o mellizos, no lo recuerdo bien, pero por los examenes medicos habia llegado a la villa con contracciones, por lo cual estaba tomando medicamentos para las contracciones y su chakra, con 5 meses es peligroso que de a luz de forma natural pues su canal no es tan elastico, lo que seria realmente doloroso y peligroso para el, pero como estamos hablando del enemigos, lo obligaran a dar a luz de forma natural a sus dos hijos, si es que saben que son dos y luego lo dejaran embarazado, debido a que un doncel que acaba de dar a luz es sumamente fertil, ya que su cuerpo aun no se ha desententido del embarazo, por lo cual tomara uno nuevo sin problemas.

-medicamento para el chakra?-pregunto preocupado Sasuke, pues veia que su hermano habia palidecido completamente.

-El embarazo de Sai por tiempo es de 5 meses, pero los fetos estan mucho mas crecidos, debido al exceso de chakra que le estaban consumiendo, lo mas probable es que se halla debido a problemas emocionales, pues el embarazo es como un jutsu, uno de estar en condiciones para ello. Asi que el parto natural para Sai, no es opciòn.

En las montañas

-ahhhhhhhhhh....-gritaba Sai, mientras las lagrimas caìan copiosamente por sus mejillas- me duele...-decìa mientras se recogìa en si mismo, si apartar sus manos de su entrepierna que era el lugar donde mas le dolìa

-serà mejor que dejes de gritar, nosotros nos vamos a dormir, sino quieres que pague las consecuencias ese bebe o los tuyos y no pienses en escapar se que estas sin chakra para moverte o defenderte- Asì el hombre que al parecer era el que estaba al mando se retiro, ya que los chicos se encontraban un poco alejados de sus hombres, aunque habìa tomado sus medidas para que no escapara el rubio, ya que le habìa hecho tomar un inhibidor de chakra, por ende, solamente deberian descansar para el amanecer.

Despues de eso los unicos que se encontraban despiertos eran Naruto, Gaara y Sai, pero los primeros no podìan hacer nada por el pobre de Sai, que no sabìa hacer para mitigar el dolor que lo embargaba.

-Sai resiste-le decìa preocupado el rubio

El dolor era tan intenso, pero sabìa que no debìa gritar, no podìa gritar. Sentìa como si algo lo estuviera desgarrando por dentro, esa sensaciòn le hice recor4dar cuando perdio la virginidad con Itachi, pero esto no se comparaba en lo mas minimo, el dolor era aun mas intenso y se acrecentaba con el pasar de los minutos. Podia sentir como salìa algo espeso de aquel canal, lo mas probable sangre, pues por la oscuridad no podìa ver nada, aunque si olerla.

Su vientre se encontraba tenso por las contracciones y por el dolor que sentìa, mantenìa las piernas recogidas, pues se sentìa totalmente perdido, no sabìa que hacer tan solo deseaba que todo aquello pasara. Respiraba dificultuosamente, intentando asi mitigar el dolor, pero una intensa contracciòn le quito el poco aire que lograba respirar por sus pulmones, mientras sentìa como algo intentaba darse paso por aquel estrecho espacio.

-No...aqui...no...-jadeo, intentando dertener aquella sensaciòn que solo le indicaba una cosa, uno de sus hijos estaba intentando salir. Las lagrimas de sus ojos se hicieron mas intensas, mientras intentaba sacarse la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

-Sai que estas haciendo?-le pregunto el pelirrojo que no le habia quitado un ojo al hijo de Naruto, por temor a que despertara

-Hay uno...que quiere nacer...y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo...necesito algo para cubrirlo-

Una vez que se saco la chaqueta hizo lo mismo con la ropa inferior, por mas que lo quizo evitar sus hijos tendrian que nacer ahi, con un futuro incierto como el de su propio padre.

-Sai estas sangrando demasiado-dijo asustado el rubio, cuando el cielo se despejo, mostrando la mancha roja bajo el cuerpo del chico.

-Lo se, pero ellos estan...naciendo antes de tiempo, lo mas probable...es que por donde intentan nacer...sea estrecho-comento con un intento de sonrisa, pero en su palido y sonrojado rostro no se aparento tal cosa.

Tenìa sumamente entumecidas las piernas, practicamente no las podìa mover, asì que con sus propias manos desdoblo sus piernas.

-Esto va a...a doler...-El niño ya venìa en camino, pues lo podìa sentir por la sangre que perdìa, pero debìa pujar, para que pudiera salir mas rapido y el dolor cesara, asi que comenzo a pujar. Con el primer empuje sintiò que casi perdìa la conciencia, pero debìa continuar, aunque fueran sus hijos, los que sobrevivieran del parto.

-Sai...-Naruto se sentìa tan angustiado e impotente, su cuerpo se encontraba sin chakra por lo cual no podìa desatarse de aquellas cuerdas y ayudar a Sai. Se preguntaba por que siempre a el le tocaba la parte mas dificil de la vida, ya era suficiente todo el sufrimiento y dolor que habìa pasado, ¿por que ahora, por culpas de unos malditos debìan sufrir aun mas,para traer a sus hijos?

Sentìa como estaba por salir, debido al intenso dolor que jamas penso experimentar, no se comparaba a nada de lo que hubiera vivido en alguna misiò que el dolor mitigo hasta ser soportable, al momento en que alguien se movìa entre sus piernas, tomo la chaqueta y lo cubrio con ella. Gracias a la luz de la luna, pudo apreciar que era un hermoso varon, morenito de cabello negro, que tan solo lo miraba sin emitir sonido alguno, como supiera del peligro al cual se enfrentaba.

-Eres...tan hermoso...-susurro casado, su cuerpo entero temblaba, lo mas probable por la sangre que habìa perdida y que seguìa perdiendo- Yo querìa que...nacieran ambos...pero no creo que se pueda....-algunas lagrimas cayeron al pequeño cuerpo del recien nacido

-Sai no digas eso...-exclamo asustado el pelirrojo, intentando acercarce a este con el niño en brazos- no puedes perder la esperanza ahora...tus hijos te necesitan...-el inhibidor de chakra era sumamente potente, pues le costo bastante moverse a pesar de la cercania del otro y aun asì llego a su lado, haciendo que Sai apoyara su cuerpo en el propio. Este respiraba dificultuosamente.

-Es curioso...nunca pense verme asi...contigo Gaara...jeje...como se que en estas condiciones no durare mucho mas...cuando deje de respirar...saca al otro...

-¿QUE? tu no te vas a morir Sai ¡No digas esas cosas!-El rubio parecio un loco intentando safarze, pero haciendose mas daño en el proceso

-Prefiero...que ellos vivan...la felicidad que no tendre...aunque gracias....por todo...-susurro mientras cerraba su turbados ojos

-Sai?-pregunto el pelirrojo, no creyendo lo que sucedìa.

-SAI!!!-grito Naruto a pleno pulmon, asustando a mas de un animal.

Continuara...


	9. esperanza

Hormonas de una Kyubi: En busca de la felicidad

Capitulo IX: Esperanza

Podía sentir a la lejanía los gritos de Naruto y los llamados de Gaara, pero no era capaz de abrir los ojos, se sentía tan cansado y abrumado. Deseaba fervientemente que sus hijo se salvaran, pero el había acabado con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban al haber pujado al primero, pero un segundo estaba seguro que no seria capaz, era mas de lo que el podía resistir, ya estaba en su limite, tan solo esperaba que Itachi perdonara el abandonarlo junto a sus hijos, pero ya estaba cansado de sufrir sin poder lograr lo que tanto quería.

Así que simplemente se hundió en la inconciencia, esperando lograr la paz y la felicidad que vivo no había podido encontrar.

-maldita sea, no te puedes morir aquí, tu mereces ser feliz, tu debe ser feliz…maldición…-susurraba sumamente angustiado el rubio intentando soltar las cuerdas, pero no podía.

-_Si tu me lo pides yo te puedo ayudar…-escucho una voz retumbar en su interior_

_-Kyubi?-pregunto sorprendido_

_-quien mas? El conejo de pascua?...pero no es momento para esto, el muchacho esta débil y en cierta forma es como una parte de mi, pues yo le di la capacidad de dar vida…no voy a permitir que muera y menos por estos bastardos…deben pagar caro sus crímenes y sus afrentas…-se escucho la afilada voz de la criatura_

_-me has quitado las palabras de la boca…-susurro venenosamente naruto._

El cuerpo del rubio lentamente comenzó a ser rodeado por el chakra rojo de kyubi, hecho que sorprendió a Gaara que intentaba mantener al bebe de naruto y despertar a Sai a la vez.

-Gaara tu encárgate de Sai…aun hay esperanzas para el, yo me tengo que encargar de estos malditos bastardos que deben pagar con sangre su ofensa contra el monstruo de 9 colas…-su voz sonaba un poco mas suave y aguda, pero estaba cargada de veneno y odio.

Con un simple movimiento logro zafarse de las cuerdas y las heridas de su cuerpo en algunos segundos desaparecieron.

-espero que todos estén preparados para su muerte, pues ninguno escapara esta noche …vivo de aquí…-susurro, mientras mayor cantidad de chakra salía de su cuerpo, lo cual despertó a varios de los hombres que fueron los primeros en morir por las garras del rubio, el cual se encontraba dominado por la rabia, la venganza y el dolor.

Los gritos desgarrados se podían escuchar de varios kilómetros a la redonda, siendo seguidos por los gritos ansiosos de Naruto.

-No creas que podrás con todos nosotros, aun tenemos cartas bajo la mano…-había dicho uno de los hombres que había traído al rubio que se encontraba al lado de Gaara amenazándolo con una Kunai, pero no pudo hacer mucho, pues antes que se diera cuenta la mano del rubio se encontraba atravesando su pecho y removiéndose.

-creo que no entendí lo que ibas a hacer….me lo puedes repetir?...OH, creo que no puedes, porque estas muerto ya…-dijo con desden mientras sacaba su mano del cuerpo inerte de ese hombre. La influencia del chakra de kyubi lentamente estaba afectando a naruto, pues una retorcida sonrisa se estaba formando en su rostro-quien será el próximo que pruebe la muerte?-

Gaara se encontraba sorprendido por el giro que estaba tomando todo aquello, en un primer momento se encontraban sin forma de escapar y ahora Naruto con el chakra de kyubi se encontraba asesinando despiadadamente a todos los hombres que estaban ahí, no es que pidiera clemencia por aquellos hombres, pero naruto no era así, el no era un simple asesino a sangre fría.

-Lo mas probable es que los instintos de kyubi están dominando a Naruto…esto no puede seguir así, si no puede descontrolarse completamente y puede ser peligroso…-se decía el pelirrojo, a pesar de encontrarse en una encrucijada, pues en sus manos se encontraba Ichigo y Sai se estaba apoyando con su bebe en su cuerpo, por lo cual no podía decidir ir en ayuda del rubio, pues dejaría desprotegidos a los tres.-tan solo espero que alguien venga pronto…no se merecen esto-hablo con el semblante triste.

En el bosque

En el ambiente se sentía la tensión por parte de los hermanos Uchiha y una extraña intranquilidad por parte de Yamato, hecho que no pasaba desapercibido para Kakashi, pues no entendía la ansiedad que podía sentir a través de Yamato.

La noche se encontraba en su máxima hora, cuando sintieron una explosión de chakra, que kakashi reconoció de inmediato.

-Ese es el chakra de Kyubi-dijo preocupado kakashi

-estas seguro kakashi-san?-pregunto Yamato serio.

-No puedo estar equivocado, este chakra tan siniestro y espeluznante es de ella, reconozco un chakra cuando lo he sentido y este jamás se me olvidara aunque quiera.-dijo intentando calmar el ambiente.

-algo tuvo que haber desatado a ese monstruo…deben estar en peligro-dijo resuelto Sasuke

-El chakra proviene de las montañas, quizás se encuentran peleando…pues se puede sentir como varios chakras van desapareciendo…rápidamente…-dijo Yuki no muy seguro de tantas bajas.

-Mis insectos están muy inquietos…el chakra esta totalmente descontrolado…el olor a sangre es intenso mientras nos vamos acercando-dijo con algo de inquietud Shino

-Naruto debe estar totalmente descontrolado, puede ser peligroso para el, lo mejor apresurarnos, no sabemos si están bien…-dijo Itachi preocupado.

-No nos queda tanto tiempo, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es apresurarnos-dijo Yuki, sin decir nada mas.

En las montañas.

-Por favor Naruto detente…no puedes seguir con esto, no ves que no eres tu??-le gritaba el pelirrojo preocupado, mientras protegía a Sai y a los bebes de las explosiones.

-jejejeje…-era ya la única respuesta por parte del rubio

-maldición esto no puede seguir así…mi cuerpo aun siguen con el chakra bajo, si naruto hace algún jutsu de mayor impacto no se que voy a hacer.-

El panorama no era muy alentador para el enemigo. La mayor parte de los hombres se encontraban muertos con diferente tipo de mutilaciones sin considerar a los pocos que quedaban que tenían varias heridas y que intentaban luchar con todas sus fuerzas, pero la diferencia de poder entre ellos y el rubio era alarmante.

-jejej están casi todos muertos…me pregunto a cuantos mas podré matar antes que se acabe la noche?-se preguntaba risueño el rubio.

-Yo que tu no me seguiría mofando de la situación kyubi de nueve colas o acaso no crees que yo no tomaría las medidas al considerar a tan extraño espécimen?-pregunto el jefe de aquel grupo.

-…-El rubio lo miraba analíticamente

-Nosotros los divisamos antes que llegaran a la villa Tsunami, por eso los investigamos y tú eres Uzumaki Naruto el ninja que posee en su interior el poder del zorro de nueve colas, pensábamos que no seria ningún problema, pero fue el error que nos trajo a esta situación tan poco practica, pero aun tenemos el poder de vencerte…ataquen!!!-grito el hombre, siendo obedecido por el resto de los hombres que no eran mas de 10.

No fueron necesarios muchos minutos para que los solo quedaran 3 vivos, el jefe y dos hombres mas.

-Ahora todo esta como debería…pequeño rubio…-dijo el hombre con una siniestras sonrisa

-yo lo creo así, los números están en tu contra, en que vas a ganar?-pregunto divertido, mientras se acercaba lentamente

-te resulta familiar un jutsu de 5 sellos?-pregunto curioso.

-…-La sola mención del jutsu hizo cambiar el rostro irónico a uno serio y detenerse inmediatamente.

-Parece que lo recuerdas, muy bien…pero este tiene una pequeña diferencia…solo anulara el chakra de kyubi y te mantendrá conciente…no te parece estupendo…Uzumaki Naruto?-

-inténtalo, si tienes las agallas-lo desafió Naruto, aunque las palabras de aquel hombre lo dejaron un poco intranquilo.

-Tu lo pediste…pequeño- dijo, desapareciendo del campo visual del rubio

-que demonios..?-se dijo el rubio, cuando aquel hombre se encontraba a un paso de su cuerpo.

-No mande a mis hombres a morir entupidamente…-le susurro antes de golpear el abdomen del chico con la mano extendida.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!-gritaba Naruto al sentir el poder del sello quemar su cuerpo y mermar el chakra

-maldición…este sello es diferente…-pudo escuchar la voz de kyubi casi en un susurro en su mente, hasta que no la volvió a escuchar. Quedando casi como un muñeco, pues su cuerpo se encontraba con mínimas cantidades de chakra. Quedando apoyado sobre el otro cuerpo más grande.

-No ves, te dije que mi jutsu seria diferente, no debes confiarte siempre…-le dijo mientras lo dejaba caer al piso.

Ek rubio comenzó a desesperarse, su cuerpo no le respondía y aquel hombre no tenia buenas intenciones, tenia miedo, había estado a punto de vencerlos a todos, pero ese hombre supo como jugar sus cartas.

-no es necesario que llores, si aun no he hecho nada…-dijo complaciente, mientras comenzaba a deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo del rubio que comenzó a temblar-aun nos queda tiempo…para dejarte embarazado-

Sus ojos se abrieron del terror, sabia que ese hombre iba a cumplir su palabra, pero no quería. El solo deseaba pertenecerle a Sasuke, no quería que otro hombre tomara su cuerpo, si eso ocurría no seria capaz de volver a mirar a Sasuke en su vida, jamás se perdonaría que otro hombre tomara su cuerpo.

Le enseñaría a ese chico lo que era meterse con su gente, lo humillaría y lo haría sentir la peor experiencia de su vida, mientras lo hacia suyo. Con su kunai rompió la chaqueta que llevaba llevándose con esta la polera que tenia debajo, dejando a la vista la morena piel del chico, lisa y suave.

-Que te parece si pasamos la kunai por tu vientre?-ante aquella amenaza intento mover su mano para quitarlo de encima, pero solo logro moverla unos centímetros, no lo suficiente para apartar aquel afilado objeto de su cuerpo que lentamente comenzó a abrir su piel dejando libre la caliente sangre e iniciando su tortura.

-ahhhhh…déjame!!-gritaba el rubio temblando y con los ojos anegados en lagrimas.

-no lo creo…esto aun continua…-

-Naruto!!!-se escucho el grito del pelirrojo a la lejanía, eso hizo sentir mejor al rubio, pues eso le indicaba que ese seguía vivo y bien no como el. El había dicho que no haría sufrir al pelirrojo, pero no estaba seguro de poder soportar esto.

Llevaban ya algunos minutos y la ropa del rubio se encontraba completamente manchada por su propia sangre, mientras se sentía mareado por la sangre, pues ahora estaba en su limite.

-Después de haber dejado tu piel marcada, ahora debemos proceder con la parte inferior, que es la que guarda la mejor parte…

-no..nooo…NOOO!!1-grito el rubio desesperado logrando levantar sus brazos y oponer resistencia, pero una potente bofetada en mejilla le hizo desistir, e incuso dejarlo un poco desorientado.

Los pantalones fueron deslizados sin problemas, junto a la ropa interior. Las lagrimas se hacían mas intensas por la humillación y la culminación de aquel acto tan repugnante y bajo.

Por unos segundos su respiración se detuvo, pues aquel hombre estaba tocando lugares que solo Sasuke conocía y ahora, nunca más podría volver a verle la cara. Sus lágrimas se hicieron mas intensas.

Sentía como aquellas manos desconocidas viajaban por sus muslos ascendentemente, llegando a su ingle, provocándole escalofríos por el miedo.

Pensaba tantas cosas en esos momentos, si tan solo no tuviera al demonio en su interior, si no hubiera…pero el hubiera no lo sacaría de aquella pesadilla…su vida estaba resumida a sufrir y ser despreciado, eso era ahí estaba la respuesta, pues como el era un demonio no podía recibir las cosas buenas de la vida, pues no era lo correcto, esto era lo correcto.

-Esto…es…lo…correcto…-al decir aquellas palabras sus ojos perdieron completamente su brillo, pero su cuerpo seguía temblando como si intentara decirle a su cerebro que reaccionara, pero la mente del rubio se había bloqueado completamente para aquella situacion, por lo cual su cuerpo se encontraba a la completa merced de aquel hombre.

-valla a parecer…no fuiste capaz de soportar el hecho de ser violado…que pena, pues ahora gritaras sin parar, dijo mientras abría las piernas del rubio y se acomodaba para penetrarlo.

-creo que no lo harás…-se escucho una voz llena de odio junto al graznidos de pájaros, posteriormente se escuchaba como un cuerpo inerte caía al piso.

Sasuke rápidamente se acerco al rubio, pero este no reaccionaba, su mirada se encontraba pérdida, mientras repetía que las desgracias eran su merecido por haber nacido y por vivir, aunque las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de los azules ojos del rubio hacían que el corazón del pelinegro se contrajera.

-Si hubiera llegado unos segundos mas tarde…maldita sea…perdóname Naruto-decía con la voz quebrada al rubio, mientras lo abrazaba

-Es mejor que le coloques algo de ropa, debemos llevarlo pronto al hospital-dijo kakashi mientras se dirigía donde estaban Gaara y Sai.

Al parecer las cosas no se veían muy bien, pues en el semblante de Itachi se podía ver el terror marcado en sus facciones.

-Itachi-kun, reaccione…debemos llevarlos pronto al hospital, Sai aun se encuentra con vida, pero si continua asi no podemos asegurar la vida del bebe en interior

-…"_no me dejes, por lo que mas quieras…"-_Itachi no dijo nada, solamente tomo a Sai en sus brazos, mientras seguía al rubio de Tsunami que llevaba al bebe que había nacido.

-como te encuentras Gaara?-pregunto preocupado Shino

En el rostro del pelirrojo se podía ver el miedo y los rastros de lagrimas, cosa que impresiono mucho al chico de los insectos, pues eso implicaba que habían pasado por una fuerte experiencia, tan solo esperaba que todos estuvieran bien.

-Kakashi-san, yo me llevare a Gaara al hospital-fue lo que dijo Yamato antes de desaparecer con un Gaara extrañado por la acción tan preocupada del mayor.

-Al parecer la situación fue peor de lo que esperábamos…-dijo entristecido el rubio de Tsunami, mientras veía al pequeño de Ichigo dormir en los brazos de Shino-al menos alguien quedo ajeno de esta pesadilla.

-Tan solo esperemos que los chicos se recuperen...vamos al hospital a que los revisen, no perdamos tiempo- ordeno Kakashi desapareciendo el resto en dirección al hospital

Y así en montañas solamente quedaban los cadáveres de violadores que habían intentado lastimar a más chicos, pero esa noche fue la última que le daría cabida a más dolor…

Continuara….

Soy una mala persona…no actulizo nunca y dejo este tipo de capitulos…no tengo excussas, pero tengro dramas existenciales a nivel emocional que me tienen un poco perturbada, pero actulizare mas seguido, a este le queda poco…


	10. suspenso

Hormonas de una kyubi

_**Capitulo X: Suspenso**_

Esa misma noche la guerra había acabado, las bajas no habían sido excesivas, pero habían logrado atrapar algunos enemigos que rebelarían la ubicación de la villa enemiga lo que permitiría poder rescatar a donceles capturas, aunque estos asuntos no eran de gran importancia en el hospital de tsuna. La situación era sumamente tensa y triste.

Tanto Naruto como Sai se encontraban ingresados como graves dentro de la villa, aunque Sai se encontraba con riesgo vital, pues a pesar de haberlo estabilizado, la tensión y la baja de chakra habían hecho estragos en su cuerpo, por lo cual era el que se encontraba más grave.

Naruto por otro lado había logrado recuperar su chakra y sanado sus heridas, pero aun no podían estimar el daño psicológico debido a que el rubio no había despertado y no daba signos de hacerlo.

Ante todo aquello Gaara se encontraba recuperándose de sus heridas y bajo nivel de chakra, pero su comportamiento distaba mucho de lo normal, ya que se veía decaído y asustadizo a todo hombre que se le acercara.

Los ninjas de konoha no estaban muy seguros de lo que había sucedió, por lo cual intentaron socavar información de Iruka y Kiba, pero estos tampoco se encontraban muy bien.

Desde que Iruka y Kiba se habían enterado de la situación de los chicos se habían alterado bastante, pero principalmente Kiba para extrañeza de todos había roto en llanto y desde entonces no había parado, el delfín se convirtió en sus sostén, pues el Inuzuka parecía un pequeño cachorro asustado, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y las mejillas llenas en lagrimas. Por ello cuando algún ninja se quería acercar para preguntar alguna cosa, el moreno le mandaba una horrible mirada de advertencia, pues el pobre de Kiba no estaba emocionalmente preparado para ese tipo de emociones con las nuevas adaptaciones que les había otorgado kyubi así que intentaba mantenerlo alejado de toda aquella difícil situación que le partía el corazón.

La situación se encontraba dividía entre la incertidumbre de la vida de los ninjas donceles y la alegría de conocer a las pequeñas criaturas que se unían a naciente familia Uchiha.

Sasuke por su lado se encontraba con Ichigo en brazos el cuala pesar de la separación con su "madre" se encontraba tranquilo mirando por primera vez a su padre que lo veía interesado, pues aquel pequeño bebe que se encontraba en sus brazos era el fruto de la relación con su rubio mayor, tan solo esperaba que Naruto fuera tan fuerte como situaciones anteriores, para que se recuperara de aquellas experiencias las cuales el como su pareja y apoyo no había podido evitar.

Por el otro lado se encontraba Itachi el cual se encontraba en una situación muy similar, pues estaba conociendo a sus pequeños, pero a través de la incubadora, los gemelos se encontraban relativamente bien , su color rosáceo distaba del pálido de Sai, pero eso en esos momentos no lo tenia preocupado, si no el mas pequeño de los gemelos que estaba siendo apoyado por un respirador artificial, ya que aun era muy pequeño para que el chakra fluyera por su pequeño cuerpo y a pesar de esta felicidad su corazón se sentía acongojado, pues la salud de Sai lo tenia desesperado, le habían dicho que habían logrado atender sus heridas, pero su cuerpo se había descompensado por la tensión, la baja de chakra y la perdida de sangre, sin contar con el shock que había sufrido, por ende no le habían podido asegurar que con los procedimientos la vida de Sai seguiría, si no que su sobre vivencia dependía exclusivamente del pequeño ambu. Aquello lo tenia sumamente preocupado, pues el chico ya había pasado por una situación traumática en su vida y ahora nuevamente por su descuido podría perder la vida. Si algo le ocurriera a Sai perdería el sentido de su vida.

Se sentía destruido, si tan solo hubiera analizado mejor los peligros tras haber salido de Akatsuki, ni el ni Konoha estarían atravesando por aquella situación, pues no eran momentos de perder ninjas, ni de que Sai volviera a sufrir tan traumática situación.

Iruka se encontraba un poco alejado del resto con Kiba apoyado en su regazo pues se había quedado dormido por las emociones intensas que habían pasado y la anterior noche batallando. El delfín pensaba que el mas inocente en sentimientos era Gaara seguido por Kiba, ya que muy Inuzuka será, pero el chico jamás se había sentido atraído por nadie, su mundo lo eran su familia, amigas y la vida ninjas y al parecer aquella situación en la cual se encontraban había hecho florecer sentimientos que se encontraban escondidos en su corazón, tan solo esperaba que todo resultara bien para todos principalmente para Sai que había sufrido varias adversidades y que en esos momentos merecía ser feliz.

_.O. En el cuarto de Sai .O._

Sentía el cuerpo sumamente pesado, la cabeza la sentía adormecida y le pesaban los parpados, estaba cómodo en aquel lugar, sin preocupaciones, sin dolor sin sufrimientos, se encontraba sumido en la nada.

-¿Estas seguro que quieres quedarte así?-escucho una voz retumbar en su cabeza. Se le hizo extraña la pregunta ¿a que podría referirse?

-¿Es aquí donde te vas a rendir?- La voz volvió a hablar, ante aquella pregunta sintió algo extraño en su pecho, no estaba seguro de lo que era, pero la idea de rendirse no le gusto, aunque no sabia exactamente a que.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto el amb., sin abrir la boca.

-Donde tú decidiste terminar.-

-¿Dónde quiero?, pero no siento absolutamente nada aquí, ni siquiera se porque estoy aquí-se cuestiono.

-Eso es lo que quieres, esto es lo que elegiste, la soledad, el olvido el entregarte a la muerte a pesar de todo.-

-Yo no quiero estar solo, yo no puedo morir-alego desesperado ante la idea-

-¿Por qué no puedes morir? Tu mismo dejaste de luchar, tu mismo perdiste tu horizonte-

-Yo…-no sabia como argumentar aquello, tenia razón pues había perdido su norte, su razón, solo sabia que era el, pero nada mas, todo recuerdo había sido olvidado.

-Como ya perdiste tus ganas de vivir, no puedes recordar una razón para recuperarlas-sentencio la voz segura.

-…-Sai se sintió desesperado ante eso, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a escuchar un llanto que fue secundado por otro, eran llantos de bebes y algo dentro de el reacciono-No puedo dejar a mis pequeños sin padre, no puedo dejar solo a Itachi…quiero ser feliz-lo ultimo fue dicho en un simple susurro.

Todo a su alrededor se volvió silencio, pensó que había perdido su ultima oportunidad de volver, pensó que estaba muerto cuando empezó a escuchar voces, al principio no eran nítidas, pero poco a poco se fueron haciendo mas claras. Sintió completamente adolorido el cuerpo, incluso en partes perturbadoras, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, por lo cual quería abrir los ojos. Le costo algunos minutos ser capaz de abrirlos y no vio nada nítido, solo una mancha borrosa blanca, supuso que era el techo, la luz del ambiente le irritaba los ojos. Hizo un leve recorrido con la mirada y a su izquierda vio algo que sostenía su mano con delicadeza, no estaba seguro de lo que era, pero se arriesgó.

-¿Itachi?-su voz se escucho baja, pero la mancha reacciono a su llamado, quiso abrazarlo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

-Sai…-pudo escuchar su voz estrangulada, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, pero al parecer no había sido muy bueno, sus sentidos se sentían embotados, no recordaba nada tan solo miraba el techo blanco que a cada minuto se le hacia mas nítido, se sentía casado de solo hacer eso, tenia ganas de dormir nuevamente.

-Quiero dormir…-soltó en un leve susurro e Itachi se altero enormemente, no se sentía con fuerzas par anda y mucho menos para hablar, quizás después se sentiría mejor, después de dormir, los ojos le estaban pesando, apareció alguien al lado de Itachi, pero sus vestimentas eran blancas, por lo cual se le hizo imposible enfocar. La inconciencia lo venció a los pocos minutos.

-¡¿Por qué lo puso a dormir?!-increpó furioso Itachi a la enfermera.

-Son ordenes explicitas del medico, pues su condición aun es delicada, esperáremos un poco mas a que el tranquilizante pierda su completo efecto, ese seria un buen momento para que despertara y evaluaremos realmente su evolución, pues aun presenta secuelas del incidente y el descanso es primordial para su recuperación.

Tuvo que morderse los labios con fuerza para no gritar, se sentía frustrado y perdido en toda aquella situación, pero lo único que lograba sacarlo a flote es que le estaba ganando la guerra a la muerte. Sentía que su destino se estaba iluminando lentamente.

.O.O. En la habitación de Naruto .O.O

Habían pasado 3 días desde que habían sido ingresados y a pesar de estar físicamente bien, Naruto no despertaba. Los médicos solo podían atribuirlo a que había sufrido una experiencia traumática demasiado fuerte, por lo cual no quería despertar para evadir la situación y las posibles consecuencias. Sasuke ante aquellas noticias se había sentido morir, su rubio se le escapaba de las manos y no se le ocurría que hacer para traerlo de vuelta.

En esos días Gaara había sido dado de alta al igual que Ichigo, los cuales se encontraban visitando al portador de kyubi. El pelirrojo se sentía muy mal por aquella situación, pues Sasuke no debería estar sufriendo, pues el mismo debería estar en el lugar del rubio, pero fue débil en su momento, no fue capaz de luchar por sus amigos, por aquellas familias, se sentía sumamente desdichado.

Iruka intentaba mantener la calma dentro de aquel caos, pues a pesar de tener las mejores intenciones, los hermanos Uchiha eran personas difíciles de tratar y de lidiar, por lo cual simplemente los había acompañado en su dolor y en su espera. Ya que eran los que se estaban desmoronando con aquella situación tan difícil.

A paso lento se acerco a sus conocidos y amigos, se sentía contento por la mejoría de Sai, pero a la vez asustado de las posibles secuelas, por las cuales tendría que pasar su pequeño, después de superar su condición.

-Hace algunos minutos Sai logro despertar y me hablo-comunico con una leve sonrisa, pero sus ojos no lo acompañaban.

-¡Es un gran noticia! ¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Iruka esperanzado.

-No les podría decir a ciencia cierta, pues lo sedaron inmediatamente, para su recuperación, así que solo me pudo llamar por mi nombre y me dijo que tenía sueño-

La desilusión quedo plasmada en los presentes a pesar de la alentadora noticia.

.O.

Asustado sus ojos se abrieron, rápidamente sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del lugar, no estaba muy seguro de donde se encontraba, ya que los últimos sucesos eran muy confusos, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera extrañamente molesto. Se sentó con un poco de dificultad en la cama, y se encontró solo en la habitación lo extraño, pero no le preocupo mucho, así que se levanto de la cama.

-Demonios, el piso esta congelado…tengo un hambre horrible!!-se quejo, no estaba seguro del tiempo que había dormido, pero tenia mucha hambre. Fastidiado salio de la habitación, pero no alcanzo a dar 2 pasos cuando se topo a la persona que extrañaba hace meses. Sintió como su corazón latía con violencia y sus mejillas se coloreaban

-Te estuve esperando bastardo-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir antes de abalanzarse a sus brazos, infundirse en su calor, en su aroma, sentir su cuerpo.

-Baka, me tenias preocupado- su voz sonó ronca. El verlo parado cara a cara, después de 3 días inconciente y meses sin verlo desarmaba a cualquiera. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no impidió caer. Lo había ansiado tanto, lo había extrañado tanto.

-Ya no llores, van a pensar que el bastardo y desalmado Uchiha se esta ablandando-le dijo mientras se separaba un poco, sus azules ojos estaban cristalinos por las lagrimas contenidas.

-Me preocupaste-

-Me gusta saber que tienes corazón en vez de un témpano de hielo-se dio el lujo de bromear, pues se sentía inmensamente feliz-viste a Ichigo?-le pregunto ilusionado por su pequeño, su pequeño tesoro.

-Lo vi es un niño hermoso-dijo con orgullo.

-Claro que lo iba a hacer si yo fui su madre, tan solo espero que no saque tu humor de perros-

-que gracioso…-suspiro, la tensión en su cuerpo desapareció-Gracias por darme una familia Naruto, gracias por iluminar mi vida-

-Tu hiciste lo mismo conmigo Sasuke-le respondió sonrojado

-Es mejor que vuelvas a la cama o los médicos te regañaran-dijo un poco mas serio mientras lo empujaba de regreso a la habitación y a la cama. Logro sentarlo en la cama, pero sus intensos ojos no lo dejaron en paz-¿Qué?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido?

-Solo 3 días-respondió tajante dando por zanjado el asunto.

-Gaara y Sai como están?-pregunto preocupado y esta aumento al ver que sasuke le escondía la mirada

-A Gaara lo dieron de alta tan solo le dijeron que no se esforzara, pues su chakra estaba recuperándose, Sai…bueno Sai, despertó hace un rato por lo que pude escuchar, pero lo sedaron por su delicada condición…-no quería asustar al rubio recién despertado.

-..-El semblante del otro le dijo que Sai no se encontraba para nada bien y le hizo sentír mal, pues se había jurado cuando pequeño que no volvería a sufrir lo que sufrió cuando tenia 9 años, pero había faltado a su promesa miserablemente- los gemelos?-pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Se encuentran bien dentro de su delicadaza condición. El menor esta delicado pues permaneció mas tiempo dentro del vientre de Sai, mientras el se desangraba-aunque no quisiera debía ser sincero, pues Naruto estimaba mucho a Sai.

-Ya veo…Iruka y Kiba?-pregunto al recordarlos.

-Iruka esta bien, preocupado pero bien, el que nos preocupa es Kiba, ya que desde que supo su estado a permanecido decaído y explota en llantos en cualquier instante, Naruto ¿Qué sucedió mientras estuvieron en la villa?-pregunto preocupado mientras miraba directamente a los azules ojos de su pareja.

-Kyubi les dio el don de dar vida a Iruka-sensei, Gaara y Kiba, fue cuando estaba dando a luz, lo mas probable es que las hormonas que les transmití fueron excesivas, no estoy seguro…-el escuchar la condición de Kiba lo preocupo, pues era extraño, quizás algo no había resultado o Kiba tenia problemas mas profundos, tendría que hablar con el Inuzuka-Quiero ver a mi hijo-ordeno sorprendiendo al Uchiha por el cambio de tema y tono en la voz.

-Primero debe verte el medico-

-Pero si me encuentro en perfecto estado-alego

-Hasta no hace mucho tu actividad cerebral era horrible y preocupante, solo el puede asegurar lo que dices-

-Esta bien Uchiha-le siseo molesto mientras se apoyaba en la cama

A los pocos minutos apareció el medico y lo reviso, se sorprendió de la recuperación veloz del rubio,, pues en una persona normal hubieran quedado secuelas y heridas graves, pero en Naruto no había nada, así que le dijo que esa noche se que4daria en observación y si todo resultaba bien seria dado de alta al día siguiente.

-Lo vez preocupon estreñido, estoy bien, confía alguna vez en tu pareja-le dijo mientras le pegaba suavemente en la frente- No soy un niño, soy un ninja y ni cualquiera, soy Uzumaki Naruto hijo del cuarto y próximo Hokage y que no se te olvide-finalizo con una retadora sonrisa.

-Baka-lo insulto negando feliz

-Yo igual te quiero. Vamos Uchiha muévete mi hijo me espera-protestaba empujando a Sasuke fuera de la habitación.

-Nuestro hijo esta con Iruka sensei y Kiba

-Mejor, así me ven llegar y se sorprenden-le sonrió infantilmente

-Estas loco Naruto-

-De este loco te enamoraste y con este loco tienes un hijo y no te quejas en lo mas mínimo –

-Tengo una familia-corrigió con chulería

-Tu ímpetu y soberbia no merman con nada-respondió divertido a solo unos metros del resto de los ninjas que se encontraba en la sala de espera-Arriba ese animo de muerte, nadie se va a morir por aquí que yo sepa-hablo con chulería mostrando el dedo en señal de victoria.

Todos quedaron congelado al escuchar la voz del rubio y verlo parado como si nada al lado de Sasuke.

-Naruto!!-grito emocionado Kiba.

-El que viste y calza Kiba-bromeo acercándose al Inuzuka abrazándolo, el cual rompió en llanto. Aquello inquieto a Naruto, pero no quito su sonrisa, ese seria un asunto que arreglaría después de inmediato- No apretes tanto que soy de carne al final-rió soltándose del agarre del chico, lo vio un par de segundos y supo que lo de Kiba era serio, no sabia lo que era, pero debía averiguarlo, no pudo pensar mas pues sintió el abrazo de oso de Iruka-sensei.

-Pensé que te perdíamos, por lo que me contaron, por lo que vimos, me asustaste como no tienes idea-su voz sonaba extraña, ya que también había empezado a llorar, pero no tan triste como Kiba.

-Siento haberlos preocupado-dijo apenado cuando el delfín lo soltó- E Ichigo?-pregunto extrañado de no ver a su hijo con el moreno.

-Gaara lo tiene, esta en el cuarto de Sai, creo que la situación lo supero ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en la montaña?-pregunto preocupado

-Te contare, pero no ahora Iruka-sensei

-Cuando te sientas preparado

-Jamás estaré preparado para contar aquello, pero cuando sea el momento oportuno

-tienes razón, disculpa…

-No pidas disculpa, les he dado un susto de muerte, peor ahora debemos preocuparnos de Sai y sus gemelos, ellos merecen nuestra preocupación ¿el por que? Y ¿el como? Vendran después-Naruto había madurado con el secuestro y con la responsabilidad de ser padre, demasiado rápido y demasiado brusco para su gusto.

-Siempre vas por la vida asustándonos o sorprendiéndonos comentario había venido de kakashi

-Ser el ninja número 1 en sorprender, así que no lo olvides.-le afirmo dándole un rápido abrazo- Shino!!!-exclamo al ver al chico insecto al lado de su sensei.

-Recuerdas mi nombre-le devolvió serio como siempre

-¿amas me vas a perdonar el no haberte recordado cuando volví de mi entrenamiento? Eres un resentido-respondió con un infantil berrinche

-Y tu un niño-

-Soy padre ya no soy un niño, así que iré a ver a mi hijo-les dijo mientras desaparecía

-Me pregunto como llegara-se pregunto Yamato-sensei

-Los puedo oler y apestan-se escucho el comentario mordaz a espaldas de Sasuke que dio un brinco por el susto-deberían pensar en bañarse- y desapareció por el pasillo que iba a la habitación de Sai con una gran sonrisa.

-Despertó muy bien-comento Iruka feliz

-Lo encontré levantado a unos pasos de su habitación-soltó Sasuke mientras tranquilizaba a su pobre corazón.

-Si que tiene agallas.

-Tu lo haz dicho Shino, tiene muchas agallas-compartió kakashi al recordar como los habían encontrado.

-Te he dicho un montón de vez que primero muerto me caso contigo, un arrogante como tu, además nos prácticamente odiamos, ¿Cuál es tu obstinación de casarte conmigo?-se escucho y vio al que vociferaba sobre matrimonio, no era otro mas que Suichi que venia acompañado por el rubio capitán.-Chicos!!!-chillo lleno de felicidad-siento tanto no haber podido venir, pero me enviaron en misión y…-

-Te escabulliste en la misión- le interrumpió el frío rubio

-Cállate estreñido y frígido nadie pidió tu opinión, la cosa es que hoy volví y quería saber como estaban-preguntó con la preocupación y angustia reflejada en su rostro

-Si hubieras llegado un minuto antes te hubieras encontrado a Naruto con nosotros, despertó como si solo hubiera estado dormido-respondió Iruka contento.

-Oh, entonces naru-chan ya se encuentra bien y ¿Sai con los gemelos?- al ver la cara de preocupación que pusieron pensó lo peor.

-Despertó, pero lo sedaron, sus heridas están delicadas, el menor de los gemelos se encuentra con apoyo respiratorio-respondió Shino al ver que nadie quería tocar el tema.

-mmm bueno los gemelos aun son pequeños, tan solo debemos esperar, pues ellos son muy fuertes-

-Tienes toda la razón chicle-

-Que no me digas chicle, rubio oxigenado- Y así iniciaron una nueva discusión que hizo reír a los presentes, sacándolos un poco de su preocupación.

Gaara se encontraba con Ichigo cuidando de Sai, pues le había insistido a Itachi que descansara. Se sentía un inútil, pues no tenia a nadie, por lo cual el debería ser el que se encontrara en aquella cama y no el.

-Yo debería estar en tu lugar Sai-susurro con dolor

-No deberías pensar de esa manera, Sai se pondría triste de solo escucharte-

-Naruto!!!-exclamo sorprendido al verlo parado a su lado, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido lo de las montañas-siento tanto no haber sido de ayuda, si tan solo…-se sentía responsable de la condición de Sai y de los que le había pasado a Naruto que las lagrimas llegaron a sus ojos y comenzaron a mojar sus blancas mejillas.

-No pienses así Gaara-le dijo arrodillándose frente a el-no debes sentirte responsable de lo que ocurrió, eso estaba fuera de tus manos, las cosas que sucedieron son cosas que debían pasar, así que no te culpes, no había forma en que hubieras podido ayudar-intento explicarle poniendo una de sus anos sobre la de Gaara, la cual se encontraba cargando al pequeño Ichigo.

-Pero su yo me hubiera entregado ustedes…-

-No termines esa frase-le dijo tajante y con un brillo extraño en los ojos que callo completamente al pelirrojo-jamás pienses que hubiera sido mejor que te entregaras yo o Sai no nos hubiéramos perdonando que hubieras pasado por eso, tu has tenido una infancia difícil, por lo cual desconoces ciertas cosas y nosotros no queríamos que las descubrieras de esa forma. El pasado no se puede cambiar, tan solo nos tocar vivir el presente.

-Pero Sai…-había miedo en su voz.

-Sai es fuerte, el se repondrá-dijo con seguridad , aunque sus pensamientos no eran tan seguros-" _tan solo espero que quieras ser feliz Sai y que luches_-" pensó el rubio apoyando una de su sanos en una de las blanquecinas mejillas del amb..

Continuara….


	11. despertar

Hormonas de una Kyubi

Capitulo XI: Despertar

De nuevo se encontraba en aquel lugar oscuro y solitario, sentía que en algún momento había salido de ahí, pero ya no lo recordaba, aunque aquel sitio era cómodo y confortable, no le dolía nada y no sentía nada, era lo mejor que podía pasarle, a pesar de todo.

-Eso es lo que tú crees…-Escucho una voz muy parecida a la suya

-Eh?-¿a que se podría referir? Se pregunto confundido

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero si al final tu eres yo y yo soy tu, somos la mismas persona Sai…-Sentencio la voz antes que una copia perfecta de el apareciera en aquel extraño lugar

-¿Cómo? Pregunto incrédulo de lo que veían sus ojos

-Es posible considerando que nos encontramos dentro de tu mente, asi que no te sorprendas, ya es hora que dejemos este cuento del pobre chico mártir, que prefiere quedarse en este cómodo lugar en vez de asumir sus responsabilidades.

-¿Responsabilidades? -preguntó extrañado

-Creo que la pérdida de sangre además de dejarte inconsciente te dejo estúpido…-Suspiro frustrado el otro Sai que se veía bastante enojado por encontrarse ahí- Mira, una cosa es tomar control de tu cuerpo y la otra es que el dueño del cuerpo no quiera cooperar, por lo cual no puedo aparecer y me tienes confinado dentro de tu mente, que para ser sincero es bastante desagradable…demasiado negativo para mi gusto….

-¿De dónde apareciste tu?-Pregunto extrañado Sai de tener una charla consigo mismo.

-Digamos que soy una parte de tu personalidad que se encontraba atrapada dentro de tu mente y que gracias a los poderes de Kyubi pude obtener cuerpo propio si es que se le puede decir de esa manera, al final soy una combinación entre kyubi y tu. Así de sencillo.

-Suponiendo que lo que estás diciendo es verdad…¿Por qué estas peleando conmigo?-Pregunto inseguro de hacer aquella pregunta

-¿Mas encima me preguntas el porqué?, es tan simple como que no quieres despertar, pues tu mente es más débil que tu cuerpo, así que si no quieres despertar tu cuerpo va a empezar a morir, en conclusión, tú te mueres, yo me muero, Itachi se desquicia y no sé quien cuidara a los gemelos…así están las cosas, yo creo que es algo que por lo que cualquiera pelearía, si es que tuviera un segundo yo dentro de si, sería mucho más fácil resolver las cosas, pues habrían segundas opiniones

-¿Mis bebes están bien?- Preguntó inquieto el pelinegro por la salud de sus pequeños

-Se puede decir que bien, el más pequeño es el que tiene más problemas, pues estuvo mas tiempo dentro de ti, el mayor respira sin dificultad y esta bien…tu pareja está loca. Naruto esta consiente, pero puedo ver que en su interior hay una fuerte lucha entre kyubi y el, nuestro estimado amigo, logro encubrir sus heridas y bloquear sus recuerdos, tarde o temprano se agotara y mostrara las verdaderas secuelas del enfrentamiento, pero eso es harina de otro costal, lo mejor que podemos hacer, para hacer un bien a nuestros amigos es despertar.

-Pero…los recuerdos volverán…-Susurro aterrado

-Tienes a Itachi y a tus amigos para superarlos…-

-Estoy cansado…-

-Lo se, pero vivo podrás recuperarte y ser feliz, que es lo que tanto buscas…muerto no lo lograras…-Sentencio el Sai opuesto mientras desaparecía y dejando el lugar con una luz cegadora.

Pensó que quizás se abría muerto, por lo de la luz, pero al darse cuenta tan solo era la luz de la habitación en la cual se encontraba, se sentías mucho más repuesto y con mas fuerzas. El sueño poco a poco iba mermando. Pudo recordar que con anterioridad había logrado despertar por algunos segundos, ya que recordaba haber visto dentro de la penumbra a Itachi, pero ahora no estaba, se encontraba solo dentro de la habitación. Se quedo ahí acostado en la mullida cama, mirando el cielo del atardecer ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? ¿Horas, días, semanas o meses? Se sentía intranquilo y a pesar de querer tener las respuestas , por su bien no debía moverse de la cama, tan solo debía esperar que alguien apareciera, para saciar todas aquellas preguntas que bullían dentro de su interior, tenias tantas ganas de saber de sus pequeños, de Itachi de Naruto y de los demás que se sentía completamente vivo y animado.

-Veo que decidiste despertar..-escucho una voz en su cabeza.

-Pensé que habías sido tu…-Susurro extrañado de la aclaración de su otro yo.

-Puedo ser otro tu, pero tan solo soy una parte, tu controlas tu vida o mejor dicho nuestra vida, es opción tuya vivir o morir como soy una parte de ti debería aceptar tu decisión, pero veo que quisiste vivir y seguir con los tuyos…

-Tu también lo querías mitad kyubi…-Susurro con una encantadora sonrisa que le llevo un poco de color a sus palidas mejillas.

-jijjij…me descubriste…en otra ocasión tendremos más tiempo de hablar, nos vemos-Escucho en su cabeza la despedida y ninguna otra palabra volvió a escuchar, dejando la habitación en completo silencio.

-¿Estaré a salvo o me encontrare con el enemigo?-Se pregunto un poco preocupado Sai, ya que aun no era capaz de detectar los chakras de otras personas, pues el propio aun seguía muy bajo.-al menos espero que mis amigos estén bien al igual que mis bebes…

-Pues claro que estamos bien Sai…-Escucho que una voz respondía a su ruego y no era otro más que Naruto que aparecía desde el umbral de la puerta con Ichigo en brazos.

-Naruto!!!-Exclamo lleno de dicha al ver a su amigo sano y salvo con su pequeño en brazos

-Quien más…me alegro que hallas decidido despertar Sai… estábamos preocupados por ti…-Le hablo el rubio dulcificando la voz.

-Lo siento, creo que debía resolver ciertas cosas en mi mente…pero tú también deberías estar en cama…Kyubi me conto…-Comento preocupado

-Ella debería meterse en sus asuntos, es verdad que no estoy bien y logre engañar a los médicos, tan solo quería que no se preocuparan por mi, si no por ti ella me esta ayudando, pero me dijo que no podrá continuar por mucho tiempo, ya que le estoy consumiendo mucho chakra, lo cual puede ser peligroso para ambos…me dijo que quizás pasaría inconsciente una semana, yo le pedí que me ayudara a despertar, pero no le pedí que me bloqueara la memoria, ella tan solo decidió que era mejor que no recordara algunas cosas que sucedieron, ya que podían afectarme severamente, si ella lo cree, está bien, aunque me desconcierta…- Respondió aliviado de contárselo a alguien.

-Cuánto tiempo más lograra mantenerte consiente y estable?-Pregunto preocupado el pelinegro

-Sin correr peligro 3 días mas, así que en 5 días mas espero que estemos en Konoha, pues ese es el tope que me dio como máximo, así que necesito que te mejores pronto…nos acompañara un medico-nin, ya que tu sistema reproductor no tiene problemas, logro cicatrizar correctamente, por lo que pude escuchar…asi que ese asunto no podría retrasarnos-

-¿Tu crees que me autoricen a viajar? acabo de despertar-Pregunto curioso del plan del rubio

-Yo me encargare de eso…

-Yo no tengo problemas, ¿Mis bebes como están?-Pregunto ansioso de tener noticias de sus hijos.

-Tus pequeños están bien, tan solo están sobreponiéndose de llegar al mundo, el as pequeño esta con ayuda para respirar, pero nada más, se encuentran estables, pero te diré otra cosa, controla a tu novio, creo que en cualquier momento comenzara a matar a los médicos para que te despierten-Confeso Naruto divertido

-Gracias por el comentario, ahora me siento mucho más tranquilo, al fin nos encontramos en tiempos de paz, con los nuestros, en familia-Exclamo mientras miraba admirado el pequeño de Naruto que se veía tan feliz como siempre.

-Tienes razón, ahora solo debes mejorar, para que podamos volver a la villa y yo poder caer en coma...Jajaja-Rio divertido

-Eso no tiene mucha gracia Naruto, imagínate que lo escuchara Sasuke, te mata-

-Tampoco lo dudaría, pero lo importante es que puede conocer a su hijo y dejar de ser tan estreñido que es lo que le falta, lo demás es solucionable no te preocupes, lo importante es que ningún ninja fértil volverá a correr peligro, pues la villa de los enemigos de la villa Tsuna fue atacada, rescatando a los ninjas fértiles que habían sido secuestrado y dominados por aquellos hombres insensibles, ya verás que todo irá bien.

-Te creo Naruto, sé que no prometes nada en broma.- Admitió confiado Sai

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero ahora iré a avisarle a Itachi que despertaste, pues sigue mirando mal la oficina de los médicos…-Bromeo mientras abandonaba la habitación

-Al menos todo el mundo se encuentra bien…-exclamo con alivio, mientras esperaba.

El ambu no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que a los pocos minutos pudo escuchas varios gritos y empujones, hasta que vio entrar a un agitado Itachi a la habitación.

-Hola Uchiha tanto tiempo-Saludo con una dulce sonrisa que fue respondida por un rápido abrazo hacia su cuerpo, sentía como el cuerpo de Itachi temblaba levemente, no dijo nada incluso cuando sintió liquido caliente sobre su hombro, sabía que había sufrido y que se había mantenido firme, tan solo por una férrea costumbre, pero ahora muchas cosas iban a cambiar gracias a la llegada de sus bebes y el pequeño altercado que habían sufrido.

-No sabes cuan preocupado me encontraba, sin saber noticias de tu salud o si ibas a recuperarte, fueron días terribles me sentía tan perdido, pensando que quizás jamás te volvería a ver o escuchar tu voz, fue demasiado, te prometo que nunca más te volver a ocurrir algo así, lo juro por mi vida. -Prometió con la voz temblorosa.

-Itachi, puedo defenderme solo, soy ninja y soy miembro del Ambu, no debes temer por una próxima ocasión, esto sucedió porque me encontraba débil por gestar gemelos, pero no te mortifiques, me cuidare mejor, ya verás que nunca más volverás a llorar por mi-Declaro con una gran sonrisa

-Yo no he llorado-Sentencio serio el Uchiha sin poder ocultar los ojos hinchados y los ojos rojos.

-Te puedo asegurar que el rojo que veo en tus ojos no es del sharingan-Exclamo divertido para incomodidad del mayor que tan solo se sonrojo de verse descubierto.-Gracias Itachi

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto extrañado del agradecimiento del menor

-Gracias por estar a mi lado, por quererme, por todo siempre estaré agradecido que me hallas elegido como tu persona especial a pesar de todas las dificultades que hemos pasado yo te amo-Afirmo sonrojándose.

-Te amo pequeño.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-Sasuke te dije que en encuentro perfectamente bien así que devuélveme a Ichigo ahora-Exclamo molesto el rubio

-Hace dos días estabas en coma-Sentencio serio, sin querer ceder ante su pareja

-Tu mismo dijiste, hace 2 días, pero ahora me encuentro perfectamente bien, así que no tienes de que preocuparte, asi que dame a mi hijo y piérdete!!!-Exclamo molesto, mientras le quitaba su hijo a Sasuke y se iba lo más lejos posible de su novio sobre protector, antes que se le ocurriera utilizar el sharingan para revisarlo, ya que si lo hacía estaba perdido, lo descubriría de inmediato.-Por el momento no te puedes enterar Sasuke, si lo haces armarías un escándalo y lo que menos necesito es eso, mientras nadie se dé cuenta de mi condición nada pasara, tan solo debo evitar sobre exigirme, para poder utilizar mi chakra en esto.-Analizo mientras se dirigía con su pequeño a la sala de espera donde se encontraban los demás esperando respuestas.

-¿Dónde estabas Naruto?-Pregunto extrañado Iruka de no haber visto al rubio en un buen rato

-Estaba con Sai, ya que despertó-respondió con soltura

-¡¿Despertó?!-Gritaron los presentes con sorpresa y emoción ante la noticia que les daba el rubio.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó ansioso Iruka

-No hace mucho, justo iba a su habitación cuando lo vi despierto, creo que no llevaba mucho, eso si se ve de mejor aspecto y más animado, lo único que quiere es ver a sus gemelos-Comento divertido Naruto, mientras se sentaba al lado de Kiba, que se encontraba callado, perdido en sus pensamientos. Antes que este pudiera darse cuenta, Naruto le había colocado en las manos a Ichigo, el cual se veía divertido mirando al Inuzuka

-¿Nani?-Exclamo extrañado y aprensivo de tener al bebe en manos.

-Cuídamelo. Ok?-Pidió Naruto, desapareciendo en alguno de los pasillos del hospital dejando a un asustado Kiba con un entretenido Ichigo.

Continuara…..

No es muy largo, pasa algo, siento el retraso, espero pronto traer alguno nuevo para terminarlo pronto, pues si!ª!!! quedan pocos capítulos, no mas de 3 o 4 para el final de esta saga


	12. casi felicidad

Hormonas de una Kyubi XII:

Tras haber dejado a Ichigo con Kiba, Naruto se había dirigido a escondidas donde el Kage, ya que necesitaba asegurar que en 5 dias estuvieran en Konoha, no podía perder el tiempo, si no todo su plan seria descubierto y no podía permitirse aquello, ya que sino, jamás saldrían de aquella villa. No es que la odiara, pero quería estar en su hogar con los suyos, había experimentado mas de lo que hubiera preferido.

El resto del dia Sai fue visitado por todos incluso Gaara y Kiba el cual se encontraba bastante nervioso con Ichigo en brazos, aunque su reacción al parecer se debía por algo más. Durante la tarde Sai había hablado tanto con Gaara y con KIba, pues había sentido algo extraño en el muchacho, algo extraño que no lograba entender. Por lo que había socavado, Gaara había hablado con Naruto y se sentía mejor respecto a lo sucedido, también le había costado lo suyo convencerlo de lo mismo, pero el chico al menos había sonreído con sinceridad, con aquella inocencia que pensó perdida por todo lo sucedido. Pero Kiba era otra cosa, el chico, ya no era el chico alegra y audaz sin pelos en la lengua, se encontraba retraído y no hablaba prácticamente nada, quizás tendría que hablar de ese tema con Naruto, pues no entendía que podría haber pasado con el chico Inuzuka para quedar en aquel extraño estado. Tan solo esperaba que Naruto no anduviera en alguna locura que pudiera poner en peligro su salud inestable.

Los ninjas de Konoha se encontraban de mejor ánimo, ya que Sai había despertado y se encontraba mejorando más rápido de lo esperado, quizás se debiera al chakra de la kyubi que en su interior residía o por las ganas de salir de aquel lugar y olvidar los malos recuerdos que habían experimentado en aquella villa. Era difícil describir la felicidad que se percibía en el ambiente, pues gracias a los movimientos de cierto rubio, su regreso a la villa se encontraba a la vuelta de la semana, tan solo faltaban 2 dias, para que partieran, por lo cual los ninjas que no se encontraban enfermos, se habían dedicado a recorrer la villa y conocerla. Aquello había sido casi obligado por Naruto, para que Sasuke lo dejara un minuto, sabia que el moreno solo estaba preocupado de su salud, por su extraña mejoría, pero lo mejor era que nadie supiera eso hasta llegar a la villa, sabia que en su hogar mejoraría rápidamente, pero todo eso no lo hacia solo por si mismo, si no también por Sai y por KIba, el cambio experimentado por el chico lo preocupaba en demasía y casi nadie le podía sacar palabras, además extrañamente cuando Shino se le acercaba o cualquier cosa se relacionaba con el chico en cuestión, Kiba saltaba y se alteraba de inmediato. Se había vuelto casi rutina alejar a Shino de Kiba y evitar cualquier tema que involucrara al Aburame.

Los momentos de dolor y angustia habían terminado, ahora solo venían tiempos de felicidad y de bien. Naruto sentía que era momento de que fuera feliz junto al estreñido de su novio, criando a su precioso hijo Ichigo. Deseaba con todo su ser que su pequeño no sufriera lo que el había pasado por tan solo ser hijo del portador del Kyubi, aquel era su mayor miedo, cualquier cosa que a el le pasara estaba bien, mejor dicho no le preocupaba, pus sabia que era el peso de ser lo que era, el contenedor de una bestia maldita. Tan solo estaba bien, mientras nada le pasara a Ichigo y a Sasuke.

Sasuke realmente se sentía intranquilo, no estab seguro de que, pero sentía qu Naruto le estaba ocultando algo importante, pero al parecer esto no lo quería compartir con el y le molestaba, eran novios y tenían un hijo juntos, ¿Por qe ocultarle algo? Supuestamente deberían compartir todo lo que les sucedia, mas aun después de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Sabia por parte de Naruto que Kyubi, le había bloqueado los recuerdos que habían sucedido después que Sai se habian amenazado la integridad de Gaara y se lo agradecia completamente, no sabia que podria pasar con su adorado rubio, si recordaba lo que el si podía. Tan solo recordarlo se le revolvía el estomago, si tan solo hubiera sido un poco mas fuerte, Naruto jamás hubiera sufrido lo que habia pasado, hubiera tenido un buen termino y no hubiera estado huyendo para salvar su vida como la vida del hijo no-nato que llevaba en sus entrañas.

Itachi se encontraba feliz, no habia otra palabra para experimentar todo lo que estaba viviendo, habia estado en el dolor mas profundo y ahora estaba en la felicidad plena, estaba junto a Sai y los pequeños que eran fruto de su relación, no habia manera de explicar todo lo que sentía dentro de su corazón. Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de todo lo que podía aspirar en la vida, mas que venganza y muerte, hubiera podido hacer feliz a Sai mucho antes y jamás lo hubiera lastimado como lo habia hecho, sabia que aunque el pequeño ambu lo perdonara el mismo jamás lo haria, pues eso demostraba su debilidad, como podía caer a tal punto para lastimar a la persona que lo era todo en su vida, su sol, su camino.

Sai simplemente se encontraba tranquilo, la vida siempre habia sido difícil, los últimos meses solo le habia mostrado que podía ser aun mas difícil y dolora, pero habia aprendido que a pesar de todo eso, podía haber felicidad como lo eran para el Itachi y sus pequeños bebes, jamás se hubiera perdonado si se hubiera rendido, tenia que vivir por sus pequeños y por la fecilidad que estaba creciendo junto a Itachi. ¿Cómo renunciar a la familia que siempre habia querido? No podía tener ese tipo de pensamiento, ahora todo era distinto, ya no era como antes que se encontraba solo y tenis que luchar por si mismo, tenia que luchar por muchas cosas entre ellas su propia felicidad que era lo que siempre habia anhelado, la felicidad de estar con la persona mas importante, vivir por algo y no ser una simple maquina.

Los preparativos para la partida ya habían sido finalizados, ahora todos se encontraban en la entrada de la villa para despedirse. Naruto habia hecho maravillas para poder acelerar la salida de la villa, lo único bueno de todo ese problema es que se aliarían con la villa Tsuna, para que esta mandara sus ninjas donceles para una mejor capacitación y que aquella historia de los donceles secuestrados jamás se repitiera.

-Te vamos a extrañar Suichi, fue un gusto haberte conocido-Hablo contento Naruto, mientras veía a un no tan sonriente pelirosa

-Esto no significa que no nos volveremos a ver…tan solo será un tiempo…y…-El sonrojo se expandió por todo su rostro-

-Pequeño rubio, quizás sea en un tiempo, después de nuestra luna de miel- Exclamo de lo mas seguro Eiri, el cual le revolvió los cabellos al p0obre pelirosa, que parecía tomate de lo rojo que se habia puesto.

-Ya me lo esperaba, yo me llevaba asi con Sasuke, y miren a donde hemos llegado-Comento divertido Naruto de la situación

-No se preocupen, ya sabran de nosotros-

-Para que despedirnos si esto tan solo va a ser un hasta luego, si nos vamos a volver a ver, no hay que er tan dramáticos, asi que alegren esas caras tan triste, nadie se ha muerto. ¡Hay que sonreírle a la vida!-Grito animado el rubio, iniciado el viaje con su bebe en brazos

-Baka!, no te vayas solo!, me costo un mundo encontrarte, no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente!-Grito molesto Sasuke siguiendo a Naruto

-¡eso lo veremos!-Respondió emocionado desapareciendo

-Baka! Ichigo esta en tu brazos!-grito histérico Sasuke desapareciendo tras Naruto

-Ellos nunca van a aprender…-Exclamo vencido Iruka mientras se despedía

-No deberías decir eso Iruka-sensei-

-¿Cómo que no Naruto..Naruto! no habías desaparecido?-Exclamo indignado IRuka del actuar de su ex pupilo

-Ah, pero si era una copia, ya se dará cuenta, no soy tan tonto como salir con Ichigo en brazos…espero que se de cuenta…-Susurro preocupado de las posibles implicancias de que siguiera eternamente a su copia.-Creo que es mejor que nos vallamos.

-Vámonos entonces….-

Sin mas demora emprendieron el viaje de regreso a Konoha, dejando atrás, no a las personas que conocieron, si no la oscura vivencia que habían experimentado gracias a la villa enemiga de la villa Tsuna, al menos ahora podían pensar que ya no habrían donceles sufriendo, ya que habían logrado terminar con aquel oscuro camino.

El camino de regreso fue bastante tranquilo sin olvidar las peleas de Naruto y Sasuke, que al final se habia dado cuenta que estaba siguiendo a una copia. Kakashi e Iruka iban conversando de las cosas que habían sucedido en la villa. Gaara caminaba al lado de KIba, el cual se mantenía lejos de Shino, como si este fuera capaz de hacerle alguna cosa. A pesar de aquellas particularidades el viaje no represento inconveniente alguno, por lo cual llegaron sin problemas en la tarde del dia siguiente.

Cuando llegaron al atardecer, Naruto le habia pedido a SAsuke que llevara a Ichigo, sin revelarle el real motivo, sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a mostrar las verdaderas lesiones de aquella batalla, pero estaba resistiendo, pues iban en camino de ver a la vieja hokage y hasta que no la viera no podía arriesgarse con Sasuke. En esos momentos Sai se encontraba junto a NAruto, siendo testigo del dolor que estab soportando el rubio para llegar y no asustar el resto aun.

-No deberías exigirte tanto…-

-Note preocupes, ya queda poco, además si se va a preocupar y lo mas probable es que me regañe por imprudente y un monton de cosas mas, pero quería volver, si no hubiera estado mucho tiempo en coma, ¿Cómo lo se? Kyubi me dijo, que lo mas probable este 1 semana en coma, como minimo, reponiéndome para llegar a los niveles minimos para reaccionar, asi que creo que te tendre que dejar a cargo de Sasuke e Ichigo, pues ver a como llegaron solos es algo deprimente

-Ya lo creo, pero…-

-No te preocupes, no será nada tan grave , tan solo tendré que descansar, lo peor ya paso…tan solo apóyalo, ok?-Le pidió como un gran favor

-Hare lo posible-

-Es suficiente…Oba-chan!-grito Naruto al ver a la quinta se acerco presuroso y la abrazo. Aquel era el momento-Oba-chan…me voy a desmayar…-Susurro suavemente antes de desvanecerse en los brazos de la quinta que no esperaba fuera verdad la advertencia.

-Naruto!-gritaron todos preocupados por aquella situación

-Hokage-sama, Naruto me dijo que usted entendería todo esto, según lo que me dijo oculto sus heridas para que yo me recuperara y partiéramos a Konoha, estaba ocupando el chakra de kyubi, asi que lo mas probable s que estuviera en coma por el cansancio, pero me dijo que no tenia heridas graves-Informo Sai con la típica frialdad de Ambu

-…-La Hokage no dijo nada, pero simplemente entendió la situación, una vez mas Naruto se habia dejado a un lado por el bienestar de las personas que quería.

-Ese idiota…ya vera cuando despierte, lo dejare en estado critico…-Susurro iracundo SAsuke ante lo que habia escuchado de sai

-El no esperaba que lo entendieras…sabia que reaccionarias asi, tan solo quiso que no pasaras lo que habia experimentado tu hermano que no tenia en quien apoyarse cuando yo estaba mal, pues tu estabas preocupado de Naruto. Tan solo el busco la manera en que menos te afectara, aquí estas acompañado de los que quieres y de tu hijo, al menos …olvidalo-Dijo molesto Sai desapareciendo de la oficina

-No lo entiendo…-Exclamo extrañado Sasuke

-Yo tampoco hermano, pero es mejor que busques respuestas cuando despierte, ahora debes cuidar de Ichigo, mientras el este inconciente…ósea serás mama y papa por un tiempo, te deseo suerte…-Comento divertido saliendo de la oficina

-…-Recien en ese momento Sasuke estaba dimensionando todo aquello-noooo!-Grito totalmente escandalizado, olvidadando que en sus brazos estaba ichigo

-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Grito en respuesta al grito de su padre

-gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Grito el padre en respuesta al pensar en lo que le deparaba

Continuara

Bueno ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima actualización, asi que mis disculpas, pero les traigo una buena noticia!

A esta historia le queda un capitulo, ¿Por qué? Fácil, hormonas de una kyubi habla de la relación de Naruto y sasuke y en segundo lugar de Itachi y Sai, asi que escribiré una continuación, que no lo es en exactitud, pero que hablara de Kiba y Shino…aun no estoy segura de Hablar de Gaara, pues cuando inicie esto sabia con quien lo iba a emparejar, pero a estas alturas ni idea, asi que lo vere a su tiempo, por eso le queda un capitulo.


	13. nuestra burbuja de felicidad?

Hormonas de una Kyubi XIII

Como NAruto lo había predicho, se encontraba en un profundo coma debido al cansancio acumalado en su cuerpo. Realmente había calculado bastante bien sus movimientos, para prveer todo aquello, sin desmerecer su gran fuerza de voluntad para mantener despierto resistiendo cuando su cuerpo ya estaba mostrando grandes muestras de las heridas que habían sido ocultadas gracias al chakra de Kyubi, no es que estuviera orgulloso por el hecho de que el rubio les hubiera ocultado la real situación de su cuerpo, pero al menos habñia pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos, hecho que no sucedía cuando era mas joven. No habñia mejor remedio que encontrarse en su hogar y con las personas que amaba, era lo que le habia comentado varias veces el rubio cuando se encontraba enfermo o herido de alguna batalla o misión. Así era Naruto, su pequeño Naruto. Realmente se lamentaba que el cuarto no hubiera podido disfrutar al hermoso hijo que habñia tenido, pues era un chico hermoso de una gran corazón.

-Iruka-chan te encuentras bien?-Le pregunto melosamente Kakashi

-Si lo estoy ninja pervertido, pero gracias por preguntar- Le respondió con una gran sonrisa que desconcertó al otro hombre, que a pesar de ello sonrio bajo su mascara para abrazar a su delfin

-Me encanta que me digas ninja pervertido, suena tan sexy en tu boca-Le susurro seductoramente haciendo sonrojar al chunnin que intentaba sin exito alguno sacarse al peligris de encima, que no podia sacar la felicidad de su rostro, pues jamas pensó que su mas anhelado deseo se hiciera realidad. Estaba seguro que por swu mala fama, jamas podría aspirar a conquistarlo, pero gracias a NAruto, estaba con la persona que mas queria e incluso podria pensar en formar una fmailia, no podia mas por la felicidad.

-Juro que te golpeare, maldito pervertido!- Le gritaba Iruka a pesar del tierno sonrojo que adornaba sus morenas mejillas que lo unico que hacian era aumentar la alegria y digase lo pervertido al mayor

-Pero Iru-chan eres tan buena madre, ayudando al estreñido de Sasuke con su hijo, y todo por Naruto, eres un amdre taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan adorable, que me dan ganas de hacer pequeños iruka contigo-Aquel comentario solo hizo que la cara del pobre Iruka ardiera por la verguenza, ya que se encontraba camimando en medio del dia con Ichigo en brazos.

-...-Tan solo deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara por la tremenda verguenza que en esos momentos estaba experimentando.-"Que hice para merecer a un hombre tan desvergonzado"-Se preguntaba Iruka intentando ignorar al amoroso hombre que lo acompañaba. Tan solo esperaba que NAruto se mejorara pronto, para poder golpear como era debido al mayor, pues con Ichigo en brazos, no podia evitar que le metiera mano...que suerte la suya

.oO.O.

-Vuelve a hacerlo y te mato-fueron las tajantes palabras de Sai a un palido Itachi

-pero si solo fue una pequeña lanzada y...-Pero sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver el extraño chakra fluctuante que su pareja tenia

-intenta solo una vez mas volver a lanzar a uno de mis pequeños al aire y te juro...que nadie reconocera tus restos Uchiha...-Le dijo amenazadoramente con unos ojos siniestros

-...-Itachi, siempre desmentiria aquello, pero jamas admitiria que habia huido aterrorizado a la casa de su hermano, intentando buscar proteccion donde sabia que no habia, tan solo tuvo que esperar 3 dias a que Sai olvidara el pequeño insidente y jamas volver a lanzar a sus hijos al aire...aunque lo hiciera Sai como si nada, su vida estaba en juego...

-Itachi sucede algo?-Le pregunto Sai extrañado por la forma en que el chico lo miraba mientras mecia a su hijo menor-¿No queires intentanrlo?-Preguntp ingenuamente

-Juro que jamas lo hare,, pero no me mates!-grito de una forma muy poco masculina para salir corriendo nuevamente a la casa de su hermano que ya estaba aburrido de las actuaciones poco Uchiha que su hermano se estaba mandao

-Itachi si sigues viniendo te juero que no va a ser Sai el que destruya tus restos-Le dijo Irritado el menor

-No me vengas con tus problemas de madre solterona, te aguantas, tu eres mi hermano, ademas debes ser mi apoyo moral en todo esto- Le aclaro acomodadndo al pequeño que llevaba en brazos, pues no se habia dado cuenta que al huir, de forma poco atractica, no habia considera a su pequeño retoño en brazos que lo miraba con sus enormes ojos negros interrogantes- No preguntes bebe, estas son cosas que algun dia entenderas cuando te enamores yy espero que eso se a en muuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo y si, alargue la u para remarcar el tiempo que debes demorarte en enamorarte-

-Itachi le estas hablando a un bebe de con suerte un mes de vida-

-Acaso no te dijeron que no debias cuestionar a tu hermano mayor?-

-¿Quien fue el que dijo "yo soy un obstáculo para ti, yo soy tu meta a alcanzar?-Le pregunto sarcásticamente, mientars cambiaba los pañales de Ichigo que miraba todo con el ceño fruncido

-Esas son cosas que pasan y que deberias olvidar ya, ademas creo que deberias preocuparte de cosas mas importante, como el hecho que tu hijo parece un estreñido de lo ceñudo que esta-Le dijo indicando el pronunciado ceño que Ichigo mantenia en su joven rostro

-¿QUE·$%&/()=? NAruto me va a matar...dijo que si pillaba a Ichigo frunciendo el ceño me castraría...-Susurro palido, sudando frio

-Aun tienes tiempo, NAruto lleva como una semana en el hospital, quizas le dan hasta un mes y podras quitarle el ceño a tu hijo, y asunto arreglado-

-Itachi...Itachi..Itachi, eres demasiado ingenuo, yo dije que estaria una semana en el hospital y ha pasado exactamente una semana desde que entre, asi que escuche perfectamente que ichi tiene elñ ceño FRUNCIDO como su adorado padre...-Escucharon las dulces palabras del rubio que les hicieron sudar frio, podrían sentir como la casa se había congelado de sopetón-ahhh e Itachi me encontre con Sai en el camino, pues dijo que su masculina pareja habia ido a visitar a su hermano con SU hijo en brazos y que no habia avisado, asi que te espera afuera...-Le comento de lo mas feliz con un aura que le daría envidia a kyubi.

-hermano, fue un gusto volver a verte, tan solo espero que...-

-Itachi, tu sabes que no me gusta esperar-Sono la gelida voz de SAi desde afuera de la casa

-Hermano, te espero en lal otra vida-Le dijo itachi lo mejor posible

-Si lo hago te pateare el trasero-le dijo Sasuke intentando sonar seguro, a pesar de los leves espamos que sufria su cuerpo, que no llamaria temblores de miedo, Uchiha Sasuke no le temia a nada

-dudo que quede un buenas condiciones...-Susurro Itachi antes de desaparecer.

-Itachi, te matare! vuelve con mi hijo!-grito Sai corriendo tras su pareja que ni tonto se detenia a escuchar a adorable chico, eso sucederia cuando Sai se cansara de correr o tuviera que acostar a su hijo, tan solo esperaba que ocurriera lo primero antes. deseaba saborear la vida un poco mas.

Una semana despues

-Creo que la semana pasada, fue algo muy extraño no lo encuentras hemano?-Le pregunto Sasuke a su hermano qu tenia un peculiar moreon en el ojo derecho.

-Ya lo creo, una semana muy peculiar, según tsunade, se debia al stres que sufrieron durante el embarazo y que no pudieron canalizar.-Le respondio mirando de vuelta a su hermano que tenia la mitad de la cara hinchada, al menos el se lo habia sacado mas barato que su ototo, que no tenia muy buen aspecto que digamos

-Pero creo que ya la superaron, pues recuerdas que la semana pasada, solo se dedicaron a estar con nosotros y bueno...golpearnos y todas esas cosas que...el mundo jamas sabra, pues Uchiha Sasuke no se deja golpear por su pareja-Dijo sumamente orgulloso, hasta que su hermano comenzo a reir fuertemente-¿Que es lo gracioso?

-Ni tu te crees eso, y no e mires asi, yo tampoco puedo decir lo contrario, a veces hay cosas que tienen que pasar, mira lo positivo es que ya se les paso esta etapa de sadismo a los cuales tuvimos que acceder docilmente , tambien hay que considerar que Gaara estuvo aqui y se fue hace poco y no se te olvide Kiba, el del clan de los perros-

-Ese si que ha estado raro, Naruto me habla todo el dia de el, a veces pienso que se preocupa mas de el que por mi, pero eso no puede salir de mi boca frente a el, puede volver a golpearme y creo que por el momento quiero recuperarme de todos los golpes que he recibido hasta el momento, si no no sere capaz de sorportar golpes que podrian venir...-

-Asumes que habrán mas, me gusta hermano, eres realista-

-No nos que da de otra hermano, somos un clan poderoso, Uchihas...pero el amor nos vuelve estupidos...-

-Si hermano tu lo has dicho...ahora mejor vamos a ver a nuestros hijos mientras nuestras parejas solucionana ese problema con Kiba, pues Sai tambien habla de el...-

-Primero los niños, despues nuestra integridad...-

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-Entonces Tsunade-sama?-Pregunto preocupado NAruto

-Bueno Naruto, es complicado afirmarlo asi nada mas, pero creo que Kiba tiene un fuerte choque entre dos partes de si mismo, su yo antes de lo ocurrido y esta nueva naturaleza, la de ser"madre", creo que puede deberse a que tiene conflictos amorosos

-mmm, eso es complicado de saber, Kiba jamas dijo nada de gustarle alguien, siempre se reia cuando tocabamos ese tema, es como el solo hecho de que le gustara alguien fuera..no se, tonto.

-Tambien lo habia pensado asi, siempre esquiva el tema principalmente cuando estabamos cerca de Shino, pero ahora parece que le tuviera fobia y bueno Aburame da miedo y todo eso, pero siempre han sido del mismo equipo ninja, no entiendo porque esto ahora-Naruto no entendia en lo mas minimo el extraño comportamiento de Kiba, por lo cual habia acudido a una junto con y Sai para solucionar este asunto,m ya que el unico que habia cambiado excesivamente era, pues Kiba. Iruka-sensei se habia juntado con Kakashi, pues siempre se habian juntado y bueno Gaara, no le gustaba nadie, pero miraba la vida de una forma distinta...aunque le habia escuchado el de deseo de tener un hijo propio

-No se que puede ser-Grito exasperado el rubio al no saber que hacer en tanto problema

-Naruto a veces eres tan brillante y a veces bueno...no tanto-dijo la rubio un poco divertida por la situacion-Es tan facil, piense, antes de que pasara todo esto Kiba, evitaba el tema del amor cuando estaba Shino delante, presente o habia alguna insinuación amorosa de la vida del aburame, cierto?.

-Es verdad-respondieron ambos chicos

-Ahora el chico no puede estar cerca de Shino, pues se pone excesivamente nervioso y se sonroja mucho como si tuviera fiebre, y no quiere hablar con Shino o escuchar nada relacionado con el, pues pasa lo mismo que cuando lo ve. Shino lo altera en todo el sentido de la palabra-.

-ASi es...un momento intentas insinuar algo oba-chan?-Pregunto Naruto sin ver la luz ( xD)

-Haber...sumado a esta nueva situación, Kiba de `por si tiene mucha similitud con los animales que su clan cria, que son los perros, ellos son animales, de muy buen olfato y oido, principalmente los animales del clan son muy sobre protectores con sus crías y tienen una sola pareja durante toda su vida perruna, al igual que la parte humana del clan, ok? captan la idea?

-Esto es confuso-Sentencio Naruto

-Naruto, es sencillo, Kiba ya sentia algo por Shino, luego de este cambio hormonal aumentaron agregando le el hecho de que tiene ciertas caracteristicas de la manada de perros de su clan. Se comporta extraño ya que su parte humana esta enn lucha con ese lado animal que se mezclo con las hormonas femeninas de kyubi.

-Creo entenderlo, pero ¿Por que se comporta asi?

-Creo que lo mejor sera dejar este tema para mas adelante, casi todos estamos bien...ademas Kiba esta de mision hasta 2 meses mas, asi que no hay caso que nos pongamos a pensar que hacer, lo mejor es hablar con el directamente cuando vuelva.

-Entonces a esperar esos 2 meses...ahhh Sasuke bastardo tiene mision, lo ire a sacar de la casa para que se valla, necesita un poco de aire para volver, esta extraño

-Itachi también lo esta...

-Mandare a Itachi junto a Sasuke en una mision de unas 2 semanas, les parece?-Pregunto ironicamente la mujer

-Pues claro, momentos de hermano es lo que necesitan-Contestaron Naruto y Sai, mirandose de manera no muy sana

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-Itachi, recuerdame por que estamos aqui-Le pregunto SAsuke con un tic en el ojo, debido a mal que se encontraba.

-tiempo de hermano...aunque no habiamos pasado los ultimos 3 meses haciendo eso?

-Creo que simplemente nos mandaron fuera Itachi...-

-Mejoe empezamos a buscar esa dichosa chica de pelo rosa que nos dijo Tsunade-sama

-Y donde dijo que estaba,?-Pregunto mirando la foto de una chica de cabello rosa, con un vestido de maid

-Creo que era por el desierto...

-ya lo creo...pero era necesario mandarno a los dos por casi 2 meses?-pregunto extrañado Sasuke

-Hay bocas que alimentar Sasuke, hay bocas que alimentar...-respondio apesadumbrado Itachi inicando su camino

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-Tsunade-sama, creo que tenemos un problema...-exclamo Shizune preocupada

-Que sucede?_pregunto seria la mujer

-Las cordenadas que le dimos a los hermanos Uchiha estaban mal, debemos mandarles las correctas

-ahhh Shizune,, no te preocupes pòr ello, cuando se den cuenta, Naruto y Sai estaran de vuelta de las vacaciiones que fueron a tener donde vive Suichi

-Si usted lo dice...

**FIN**

Si como leen, es el final de esta historia, como se habran dado cuenta queda por continuar el problema de Kiba y eso si sera otra historia donde Naruto y compañia tendran menos relevancia, la idea de este final es que volvian a quellos tiempo donde Uchihas brothers eran golpeados y amaban a sus adorados chicos,como en la primera parte, extraño, pero bueno. Agradezco a todas las personas que siguieron este fic, les pido perdon por la demora de la conclusion y tambien por la mala trama que se genero, pues haciendo memoria entre la primera y la segunda, en algun momento me perdi, asi que eso.

MATTA NE!


End file.
